<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Secret on the SMP. by SakiSakura14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500905">My Secret on the SMP.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiSakura14/pseuds/SakiSakura14'>SakiSakura14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Apathetic GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Author needs sleep, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Baker Niki | Nihachu, Best Friends, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But he know and is trying, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Chaos, Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Confusion, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Destruction of L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Doubt, Dream Demon, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream SMP Ensemble-centric, Dreamon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon Possession on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamons on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Family, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minecraft, Misunderstandings, Mobs, Necklaces, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Panic Attacks, Parent Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Phil Needs a Hug, Phil Watson is Called Philza (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot's Parent, Pogtopia on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dream SMP Ensemble, Protective Niki | Nihachu, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Read by the Author, Regret, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Rings, Romance, Running, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Crush, Self-Doubt, Sickness, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Snow, Snow and Ice, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is So Done (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Amnesia, Therapy, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Treatments, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Unrequited Crush, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot is Not Insane, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot is Not a Ghost, Winter, Worried Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), friend, sally the salmon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiSakura14/pseuds/SakiSakura14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream loved Wilbur, and Wilbur loved Dream. </p><p>But the relationship went downhill as Dream became more and more possessive of Wilbur and the relationship was ultimately ended when Phil walked in on Dream hitting Wilbur. </p><p>But Dream still loved Wilbur. </p><p>So when Wilbur is resurrected by Dream, Wilbur doesn't remember anything. So Dream tells him they're lovers. Wilbur accepts this. </p><p>No one knows that Wilbur is back. Only Dream knows. </p><p>But Wilbur's family is suspecting him of having to do something with the ghost of Wilbur disappearing. </p><p>Dream won't admit that he has Wilbur. Wilbur is his and only his. Even if he's put on house arrest.</p><p>or </p><p>3/4 SBI deals with an amnesic-resurrected Wilbur from a possessive ex-boyfriend Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Everyone, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo, Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bruises, Blue wool, and Blue gems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW; Past abuse.</p><p>NOTE!!!: I AM ONLY SHIPPING THEIR SMP PERSONAS, NOT REAL LIFE. I RESPECT BOTH, AND THEY ARE HUMANS TOO, DON'T HARASS THEM. DON'T BE AN ASS D:&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“IF you’re going to be like that, fine.” Techno gritted out, to the man who was on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to admit it soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that Techno turned and stormed out the door, making sure that the door was slammed on the way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man on the floor, got himself up so that he was leaning against the oak-plank wall, sitting on his bottom. Sighing as he wiped his face with the palm of his hand massaging the bruise that was just blossoming on his cheek. He did not know how much more of this he can take but he has to. To keep his deepest secret safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, wincing at the pain. And he started to shuffle towards the oak stairs in the dim hallway. The house that he resided in was a simple two-storied cabin made of oak. But the little oak cabin was not what it seemed. This oak cabin had some secrets to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Secrets like the hallow space below the stairs. And that was where this man was heading towards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached at the space slightly above a painting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*click*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*creeeeeeee…………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the hidden door creaked open, the light was sinking into the dark space, revealing a man with brown curly hair with white streaks in it, with pale skin wearing an oversized yellow sweater and black pants crouching in the darkness that was revealing its self to the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the sweater stared at the man, eyes travelling to the new bruise on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CLAY! Are you all right??” yelled the man, as he clamoured forward towards the man, Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a scratch, don’t worry.” Dream replied cooly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT is NOT a scratch!” the man shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He towered over Dream, both hands gently cupping Dreams cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine……… Wil,” said Dream, with a sigh on the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was Wil. or to be fair Wilbur Soot, the man who had gone crazy and blew up a nation he founded from a mere drug van who then became Ghostbur. Wilbur Soot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Wil did not know of this. All he remembered was that Dream was his lover and his name was Wil and his name was Clay. Or so Dream convinced him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil, for the last time-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush, I don’t want to hear it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Willbur and Dream were not in the dimly lit hallway but rather in the living room with Dream sitting on the couch and Wilbur in a chair in front of him with an ice bag in Wilbur’s hand, his other hand cupping Dreams face making sure that he didn’t pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay, this is not the first time that ‘angry’ has come this week……” Wilbur mumbled dejectedly. Wilbur was worried. Worried that Clay was going to be harmed by “Angry”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angry” was Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had never seen “Angry” (or so he thought.) before but he always seemed angry whenever he came to the little oak cabin and his yells could be heard by Wilbur in his hiding spaces. And that was where Wilbur started to call him “Angry”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil, I can handle it.” Dream said, cutting Wilbur off halfway through his sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tec- Angry wouldn’t kill me. I’ll be fine.” Dream said firmly, wanting to stop the conversion  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejected, Wilbur pulled away. Normally Dream would have accepted help dealing with “Angry” after all, Angry was Wilbur’s twin brother, Techno. Techno was not aware that his twin brother was no longer a ghost, his father Philza and little brother Tommy thought this too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had known that Philza had been wanting to bring Alivebur back after Phil had stabbed Alivebur fatally after he had blown up the reclaimed L’Manburge. Months after Philza fatally stabbed Wilbur, his second eldest son, he finally knew how to bring him back to living, after months and weeks of researching and travelling looking for the required items needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before to could perform the ceremony, Ghostbur went missing. He never showed up at Fundy’s house, as he assured the fox hybrid that he would help with the construction of the hybrid’s house in the new location. At first, Fundy was not worried, as Ghostbur did not have the greatest memory of things. But weeks later, after confirming with everyone (apart from Tubbo) nobody had seen him, and more red flags were raised after “Friend”, the blue fluffy sheep that Ghostbur had a deep attachment to, was found abandoned by Eret when they were assembling resources with Fundy, roaming the forest in visible distress looking for their master. “Friend” was then taken care of by Niki, Fundy and Eret. But then the fluffy sheep was assumed to be stolen, as Friends enclosure was found demolished by Fundy when he went to feed the blue sheep early in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days after Friend went missing, Dream was placed on House Arrest by King George, for what he did to Tommy during his period in exile.  His weapons were confiscated. But when Sapnap was burrowing through the chests, he found shears with chunks of freshly shaved blue wool in the blades and a red beanie, one of the last things that Ghostbur had been wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing that blue wool and a red beanie had been found in Dreams residence, Techno, Tommy and Philza put two and two together and they knew Dream had something to do with Ghostburs removal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some threatening from Techno to burn the Mushroom Kingdom to the ground, George finally permitted them to integrate Dream on Ghostbur’s Location. But Dream was to not leave his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you couldn’t find Ghostbur in the world anymore, Ghostbur was no longer in this world. He was replaced. Replaced with Alivebur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had brought Wilbur back to life. And no one knew of this. Aside from Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did Dream do this? He loved Wilbur. Until Philza found out how possessive Dream had gotten over Wilbur was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At first, the Relationship was sickly sweet according to everyone, but as time went on, many red flags began to appear, with Wilbur becoming thinner, more wary and mysterious bruises appearing. When either Tommy, Techno or the people around him pointed the bruises out or how thin he had gotten he would say that he tumbled, fell, or bumped into something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno soon informed Philza of this with his communicator when Wilbur showed up with sunglasses and when Tommy batted them off, it revealed that the brown curled haired British man had bruises around the area of his left eye and a black eye, it confirmed that the relationship between him and Dream was now abusive, no longer sweet.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy, you child-” Wilbur said with a trace of annoyance in his voice. But was cut off as the younger man swiped his sunglasses off his face </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gottem! How’s that Wil-” celebrated Tommy, but stopped talking halfway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone’s eyes were now on Wilbur. The tall man had welts travelling beside his left eye and his right eye was black. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno was the first one to speak up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wilbur.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur flinched at the harsh tone that Techno was using.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?” Techno questioned with his gaze on his twin brother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Ijustwalkedintoa-” Wilbur rambled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wilbur.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ihave’ntbeensleepingenough-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wilbur.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream did this, didn’t he?” the pink-haired man growled out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur froze. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nononononono, Ijustwalkedinto-” defended Wilbur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WILBUR.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur clamped his mouth shut. By now the brunette was slightly trembling as if he was expecting to be hit sooner or later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is Dream abusing you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur didn’t answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That same week, Techno texted their father, Philza :</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream and Wilburs relationship is going downhill.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That same week, Philza decided to check on his second-oldest son and happened to walk in on Dream’s hand flying down to hit Wilbur, with the man shutting his eyes closes and arms up, protecting his face. That same night, Philza carried his son out of Dreams clutches and off into the night, hiding him from Dream. Seven months later, Dream saw him again when Wilbur teleported on to the SMP and with his communicator with the text:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WilburSoot joined the SMP. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, Wilbur was scarred of Dream by now, the damage was done. He did not show his fear of Dream it in front of others, He refused to listen to Dream, look at him the eye nor would he stay with him alone by himself for long periods. Even when both men were discussing L’Manburge’s independence, Wilbur cut it short with the smiley masked man. It was clear that Wilbur never forgot what Dream did to him. Dreams’ actions towards the man could not be undone. Wilbur would fear Dream for the rest of his life. He would never have Wilbur again. Or so Dream thought. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he brought Wilbur back from the dead he found out that he had no recollection of anything, he had a second chance. A second chance with the person he ever loved. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Dream knew what he had done in the past was wrong of him, and he swore to never harm the man the same way. Eyes gazing at Wilbur, he was unusually quiet, with his head down, drooping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil…….” Dream whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shimmer of a sparkle dropped from Wilburs face to the carpet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was crying. It broke his heart to see his beautiful lover cry in front of him, as Dream would die than lose him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hey. Hey.” Dream cooed softly, with his hands travelling to Wilbur’s thin cheeks cupping them. And gently lifting Wilbur’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Has he gotten thinner?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Cry,” Dream cooed. Wilbur at this point had tears streaking down his face, Wilbur did look beautiful, despite how the totems of undying had changed his appearance. But Wilbur was crying. His crying could break anyone’s heart into a million pieces.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle it, don’t wo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW CAN I NOT WORRY???!?” sobbed Wilbur tore himself out of Dream’s grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay, why do I have to hide every time ‘they’ come?!? Why do I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s venting was cut off, Dream had pulled Wilbur into his chest, the brunette was practically sitting in Dreams lap, with Dreams squeezing him tight against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil…….” Dream murmured after a long moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they find you…….. They’ll take you away…” Dream spoke, brokenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm….” Hummed Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream slight pulled away and wiped Wilburs tears with his thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make it up to you...alright?” Dream said, kissing his lover’s forehead, with his hand slipping under Wilbur’s yellow sweater and up to his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s face bloomed into light rosy colour on his pale face.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Wilbur responded, nuzzling his head into Dreams broad shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Dream carried his lover upstairs, into the bedroom and locked the door behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Dream Questioned, as he tucked Wilbur in with many blankets, with his body beside the curled-up man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Wilbur responded, snuggling into the blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a gift for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur perked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pulled away and reached for his sleeveless hoodie in the jumble of clothes on the floor, he reached into the front pocket of the said hoodie, clutching a wooden, birch box. And held it in front of him and Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Early Birthday my love,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur chocolate coloured eyes lit and he fell into giggles which made Dream swoon with the man even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to celebrate about getting older?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re with me,” Dream opened the shiny birch box, the inside of the was covered with blue velvet and in the very middle was a gem, sapphire. The sky-coloured gem was embraced by sterling silver curls, complete with a sterling silver chain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil…… would you like to stay with me…. Forever?” Wilbur barely heard the last word Dream stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before Dream could remove his gaze from the sheets, (as he had been nervous up until this point.) Wilbur wrapped his long arms around Dream and said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…..I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Dream was overjoyed. At his answer and how well the necklace suited Wilbur as he clasped it on. The brunette was more than happy by now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stared down at his bride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was an angel when he slept, with his face seducing Dream to kiss his thin lips and fall asleep next to him. But he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream knew that his family would be demanding answers from him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream knew that Wilbur’s health after being resurrected was concerning and was becoming worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream knew that sooner or later he would have to- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He won’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will not do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was his. And could only his. Forever and ever. No one else could have Wilbur. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eggs, Sugar and Milk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur need to get Eggs, sugar and Milk, little did he know, his day would be turned upside down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Panic attack at the end + minor blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Wilbur’s health was not the greatest. And He was well aware of that.  </p><p> </p><p>He was currently bending over the quartz sink, watching more blood splatters appear on the gleaming white quartz by the second, the red blood having small glints of light blue in it. </p><p> </p><p>He was dealing with (semi-) bloody noses and headaches. But he didn’t tell Clay, as Wilbur figured that he was already dealing with a lot with “Angry” and all.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the cherry-red liquid that was streaked with blue stopped oozing out of his nose, Wilbur proceeded to unclasp the necklace, hesitating multiple times as he felt at peace whenever he wore the sea-coloured gem. </p><p> </p><p>But just as he was about to put the necklace down in the small wooden basket that held supplies for the washroom, his head throbbed and a blur of things came in,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “LO- TH-E-Y ALL- -NT TO” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Throb. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “DO- T!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Throb. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “-IT P̷̢̨̜̭̯̺̗̾̓̐̓̔͗̒͒͠͝ͅH̷̹̒̾͐̅͒̈́-̴̡̡̦͓͍̺͉̊̒͌̿̏͘͘͝ͅA̶̧̡̮̲̥̯̞̽̽̆̍͝ M̸̨̢̪̭̥̳̬̜̈́͛̉̋̾́̈̒̓͝-̶̢̡̧͙̝̇̃̅̃̏̿̎̈́̕͘N̸̨̨̙͙̦̬̯̙̠̊̎̋Ȅ̵̼̘̹̗̩̯͜-̶͎̺̦̉̑̀͊̾͘̕͠A̶̧̡͚̘̲̱̯̙̝̱̔̌͊̍́͗̃̆͘̚Ḟ̵̰͕̘̘̃T̴̡̟̖̝͓̲̻̖͔͚̏̄͒̏͒” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Throb. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “-O P̷̢̨̜̭̯̺̗̾̓̐̓̔͗̒͒͠͝ͅH̷̹̒̾͐̅͒̈́-̴̡̡̦͓͍̺͉̊̒͌̿̏͘͘͝ͅA̶̧̡̮̲̥̯̞̽̽̆̍͝ M̸̨̢̪̭̥̳̬̜̈́͛̉̋̾́̈̒̓͝-̶̢̡̧͙̝̇̃̅̃̏̿̎̈́̕͘N̸̨̨̙͙̦̬̯̙̠̊̎̋Ȅ̵̼̘̹̗̩̯͜-̶͎̺̦̉̑̀͊̾͘̕͠A̶̧̡͚̘̲̱̯̙̝̱̔̌͊̍́͗̃̆͘̚Ḟ̵̰͕̘̘̃T̴̡̟̖̝͓̲̻̖͔͚̏̄͒̏͒” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Throb. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “D- T P̷̢̨̜̭̯̺̗̾̓̐̓̔͗̒͒͠͝ͅH̷̹̒̾͐̅͒̈́-̴̡̡̦͓͍̺͉̊̒͌̿̏͘͘͝ͅA̶̧̡̮̲̥̯̞̽̽̆̍͝ M̸̨̢̪̭̥̳̬̜̈́͛̉̋̾́̈̒̓͝-̶̢̡̧͙̝̇̃̅̃̏̿̎̈́̕͘N̸̨̨̙͙̦̬̯̙̠̊̎̋Ȅ̵̼̘̹̗̩̯͜-̶͎̺̦̉̑̀͊̾͘̕͠A̶̧̡͚̘̲̱̯̙̝̱̔̌͊̍́͗̃̆͘̚Ḟ̵̰͕̘̘̃T̴̡̟̖̝͓̲̻̖͔͚̏̄͒̏͒” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Throb. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur leaned against the white tiles in the shower as the warm water flowed down his bareback and onto the tiled floor and descending into the drain. He signed. </p><p> </p><p>He was getting sick of these throbbing headaches, they irritated him. But he never discussed with Clay about these headaches and blurs he was having. </p><p> </p><p>These throbbing headaches and blurs were the standard for Wilbur, he had experienced them for the last…….. two? and a half months? He forgot how long he had these splitting headaches of his. Headaches and blur would come in different varieties. Many in dreams, nightmares and night terrors. Many of the nightmares and terrors would result in Clay shaking Wilbur awake and Wilbur screaming and crying because the pain was unbearable because he was overwhelmed with what he saw during his rest. He did not do well being stressed and overwhelmed. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed again and turned off the water in the shower and stepped out onto the fluffy-sheep white carpet that was awaiting him. Shivering at the warmth that had left his body. His body temperature was lower than an average man. </p><p> </p><p>After drying himself off with a blue towel, he slipped on a dark-blue turtleneck and brown jeans, he left the washroom to get ready to head into “Mush”.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to go today?” Asked Dream as he was fixing Wilbur’s clasp on his cloak. The cloak was a very dark blue with a red gem as a clasp, Dream made it from scratch to fit Wilbur, covering his body and face loosely with the blue silk. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’re running low on…….”</p><p> </p><p>“Eggs, Sugar and Milk.” Finished Dream. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s becoming more forgetful………. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream was worried. He knew that Wilbur had been getting more and more forgetful recently, sure his memory was not the best, but still, he was forgetting more and more each day. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be careful,” Wilbur said confidently. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…...be safe.” Dream pulled his lover down to kiss him goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Mush” was a marketplace near a crystal-like water fountain. It was a place where the people on the SMP could trade for resources. Wilbur liked the place.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked up at the sky, with his knee-high leather boots crunching down on the fallen leaves. It was a beautiful autumn day outside, with the sunshine shining. What could go wrong on a beautiful day like this? </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was heading towards a bakery, which was owned by a pink-hair-lady that was nice and respectful to him. Unlike other vendors. </p><p> </p><p>A cold gush of wind blew, Wilbur slipped his fingerless gloves on in hopes of getting more warmth. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Niki was humming to herself, tapping the countertop, listening to the music that the jukebox was playing, she was in her bakery by herself, as Fundy and Eret were off bonding together. </p><p> </p><p>Eret had officially adopted Fundy after many hindrances. Fundy, of course, was thrilled to have a father figure again, but Niki, Eret and Fundy knew that deep down, Fundy still wanted Wilbur his biological father back. Eret would never fill the “father” position in Fundy’s heart as only Wilbur could fill in that hole. But he was dead, replaced by a ghost. And that ghost was missing and had been missing for weeks. </p><p> </p><p>Sunken into her thoughts, with her eyes gawking off into the distance through the display window, she spotted a familiar hooded figure. It was “Blue”. She named them “Blue” as they had expressed hatred for speaking, So Niki never learned their name so she named them “Blue” as they always wore a dark blue hood whenever they would stop by. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Blue!” Niki chirped as Blue entered through the door, making the tiny silver bell ring. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur waved. Niki called him Blue, not knowing the fact that “Blue” was Wilbur, who she deemed to be dead. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur didn’t talk as the cold made his voice shaky and croaky, He simply handed her a list. Which Niki took. </p><p> </p><p>“Sugar…….Eggs……..Milk……” She mumbled as she read the list, in addition to selling and trading for baked goods, the bakery also offered baking resources, fresh, and having a quality to them. </p><p> </p><p>“I do have all of these today, just give me a moment to get them alright?” Niki happily chirped. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded. </p><p> </p><p>As Niki rushed into the back pantry searching for the sugar bag. , she couldn't help but think about how “Blue” and Wilbur’s handwriting looked nearly identical. “Blue” rolled the Y’s and G’s like Wilbur. Is Blue Wil-? No. Wilbur is gone. Gone. He won’t come back. No matter how much she yearns to hear his voice, his laughter, his singing. He’ll never come back, no matter how much she misses him. </p><p> </p><p>Brushing away the tears that were starting to emerge in her eyes, missing the brunette, hurried off to get the milk and eggs from the icebox not wanting to leave “Blue” waiting any longer. </p><p> </p><p> -------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s the Milk, Sugar and Eggs!” Niki said as she returned to the counter with the goods in the burlap bag that had straps on the sides. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur beamed and reached into the basket and pulled out two silver rings in a glass-enclosed box laying them on the countertop. Earlier that week, Dream had made the rings so that Wilbur could trade for goods. </p><p> </p><p>Niki’s eyes went wide as the moon.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no. I can’t accept this,” Niki said right away pushing the glass box away as she shook her head. Two rings for eggs, sugar and milk was too much payment in her opinion. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur made a huff and pushed the glass box towards her, Unlike others, this pink-haired-lady was kind and respected his choice to not show her face. Unlike other’s who tried to pull off his hood. </p><p> </p><p>Both kept pushing the glass box back and forth until Wilbur had enough and shoved the glass box into Niki’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>Niki hesitated. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t-”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur huffed, </p><p> </p><p>“Alright…….” </p><p> </p><p>Niki finally agreed to take the rings in exchange for the egg, sugar and milk. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur reached and grabbed the burlap sack and swung it around onto his back. He gave a nod to Niki and walked towards the door. For a second Niki swore she saw a brown eye same as Wilbur, but “Blue” was already out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing and putting the box down, she could help but feel like “Blue” had a lot more to them than she thought. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s head was throbbing slightly as he paid a man with a gas mask and shades with a piece of gold. He had bought apples and oranges from the man. </p><p> </p><p>He slipped the apples and oranges into his basket, walking in the direction of home, Wilbur’s head started to throb more and more.</p><p> </p><p><em> Why now of all times……..I was having a good day……. </em>He thought as he took long strides, closing his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>His hand was travelling up to touch the necklace that Clay had used to ask him, he found that when he was with it, it was as if Clay was with him. But he didn’t feel it. Wilbur stopped in his tracks and snapped his eyes back open. </p><p> </p><p>Where was it?</p><p> </p><p>Where’s the necklace?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Throb. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nnoonononoononooo- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did it drop somewhere? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ithinkitmayhavedroppednearthefountain- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’mgoingtocheck-  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur spun around and began to walk faster than his lungs could handle. </p><p> </p><p>He headed towards the middle where the fountain was. But he made the mistake of closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. </p><p> </p><p>“T̸͈͎̦͓͖͓̪̊́̋͋̈́ͅo̵̘͖̥͈̻̮͕͐m̶̨͖̰̟̗̜̿̂̒̋̕͠m̶̯̉͛͒̚͠y̶͕̺͍̻̘̅̿͐̃̒̆̏͑̚! watch where you’re-”</p><p> </p><p>SMASH. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was caught off guard and was knocked off his feet, the side of his head contacting the carved path. The person that smashed into him had accidentally knocked him over using the right side of his body. The basket with the apples and oranges spilled out. </p><p> </p><p>“SorryIdid-” a voice apologized but stopped halfway.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur lifted his head off the path, eyes closed with his left hand clutching his head. His hood had fallen off during the contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh….” Wilbur muttered as he lifted himself so that he was sitting up, but he left his head down, as his head had banged against the hard ground, and it didn't help that head was throbbing. </p><p> </p><p>As he lifted his head. Three men were staring at him in shock. One man had black wings. One had pink hair like the nice lady. One had Blond hair. Huh?…..why do they look familiar?</p><p> </p><p>“W҉Il҉b҉u҉r҉?҉” whispered the Pink-haired-man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Throb. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“GAh!”  Wilbur cried out. With both hands flying up to his head. His head ached more than ever. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Throb. Throb. Throb. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He started seeing blurs again. He doubled over, hoping to relive the headache. It was long after that he started to hyperventilate, overwhelmed by the blurs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “W҉Il҉by I’m-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Did you just call me W҉Il҉by-?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I said-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Did you just call me fucking W҉Il҉b- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Warm? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Something touched him. Something warm, this warm sensation was brushing his curly locks away from his left eye. Wilbur’s left eye did not have an iris, Clay had told him that he was like that when he was born, it did look eerie, so Wilbur had begun to make his hair shift to the left eye to conceal it up. </p><p> </p><p>“- Br-the -ill”</p><p> </p><p> “-re ok…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me.” a faint voice said. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>No word or words could describe what Philza was feeling. </p><p> </p><p>After all, what are you supposed to feel when you stabbed your second-oldest, seeing his ghost, the ghost goes missing and turns up back alive, in front of you after your youngest knocked into him? </p><p> </p><p>But Philza was feeling concerned as Wilbur, his second oldest was doubled over, clutching his head.</p><p> </p><p>The stale and cold autumn air was filled with Wilburs huffs and clamouring from the citizens and vendors. Well, Philza was hearing more than that. He was hearing the voices in his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> H̶͙͒̆͗ơ̴̞̗̝̓̀͌̑̎̏̅͝͝w̷̡̨̧̨̖̹̹̺͑͑̍͝?̴̦͔̪̲͔͙̹͕͗̈̽̕ ̸̣͕̲̩͓̫͓̳̬͕̓̍̉̋̇̋ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ̸̛̼̈́̽͊̂͒̾̈́̄ </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>̵̲͓͓͚͔͈͉̔͊̒͐D̴͈̯̣̖̪̰͛͆̅͜͜R̷̡̟͈̘̤̝̍͌̿͐̓̍̋̊ͅE̷̟̩̠̠͖͐ͅȂ̷̛̻̫̱̯̱̦̪͇͓̌͜Ṁ̶͍͔̘͈̞̭̺̑̈̊̉͂D̵͖̬̫͕̹̝͖̉̌͒̕͜ͅR̵̙̘̥̜͇͉̼̭̘̓͊͜Ȩ̴̛̥̳̣̮͂͗͐̿̄͝A̷̼̱̦͍̤̋̎͊M̵̘͖̤͉͊͋̅͘ͅD̶̝̤̜̞͔̰͊̐͜ͅR̷̡̨̘̱̜̙͕̗͙̹͌̃̓È̵̯̣̘̰̫̦̟̲͊́͋̓̏͜͜Á̷̬̗͙̱̯̟̙͑̃̈̕M̵̨̗̻̯͕͉̜̬̙̎͘̕D̸̡͍̼̘̿̀̽͆͜Ṙ̶̢̯̖͔̜̟̖̭̭̊̿̇̈́͑͊Ę̷̬̼̣̥̬̘̳̳͠A̶̼̯͈͋͆̓͆M̶̢̠̱͕͂̌̄D̵̨̨̥̺̝̫͎̺͑̑̅͑̋̈́͌͝R̸̭̤̭͓̠͗͆͠͠Ȩ̶̛͔̳̲̼̦͙̣̉͗͊̋͛͑͑ͅǍ̸̟̮̼̦͋̈̆̓̇̃̿M̶̨͎͕͖͚̣̈́̋͆̆͝</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> ̴͇͙̠̞̱̈́͠ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ̷̜̘͋̄̈́̂̆Ḥ̵̡̞̣̌̐͘͜A̵̗̲͆̄͋̉̑ͅD̴̥͚̺͊͛̈W̵̢̱̼̫̪̐̎̓I̵̢̠̓̔͠L̴̡̞͙̠̩̩͉͇̱̱͛̀̎̍̿͑̅͌̆͆B̶̨̛̜͔͈͈̬̖͎͌̄́̆̈́̄Ǘ̷̹̲͉̣͓̰̥͎̿͊̊̏R̸̛̥̫̞̩͖͙̀̆̍͗̈͌-̴̥͖̯͚̒̿̃ </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>̶̢̜̩̯͊̔̏</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>̵̛̛̛͇͕̞̹͔̰̮̄̓̆̔̕W̴̫̞̮̓̌̿̐́͊̆̈̈́̚h̴̪̕y̶̮̗̝͚̺͓͍͎̞̐̈́͛̄̄ ̶̩̱̝͒͜ͅḯ̶̢̠̪̞̟̠͘s̴͙̝̤͇̫͗̊̈͐̔̏͝ ̵̘̹̖͎̘͙̘͎̬͗͐͌̌͜h̶̤̳̪̱̥̝̻͓̯̞͑̽͆͛̊͐͘ḛ̵̍̆̚͜ ̶̟̦̼̣̥̠̗͍̏̔͘c̴̢̜̪̦̗͖͔̮͚̾̎̍́̈́l̷̞̖̣̻͠u̸͚̭̠̘͎̞̳̾̽̅͆͜t̵̡̢̲̫͎͓̟̫̐͌̉̉̊͒͛́͘c̴̛̼̲̝̟̺̘̈̒̿͊̇̉̅͝h̵̡̞͚̠̯̖͑̋į̶͇̻̖͖͇̬͉̑̎͂̍̐̊̓n̸͇̻̂̓g̸̗̝̝̈́̂̋̆̊͑̿̿̒ ̵̛̹͓̱̙̇̏́̇̓̓͝ẖ̸̭̭̓̊͊̄̕e̷̢̹̞̭̭̯̬͖͕͊̔̇̈̕a̶̢̛̜͓̙̝̺͉̝͊̅̅͐̏̿̈́͜͜ḑ̸̡̺̺̠̭̬͙̯̆͑̄͗̒̏̐̅̚ͅ?̶̞̥̯̆͂͘</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> ̷̧̻̭͔̟̭̹͈͔̏̃͒̔̐̏͆̇̕ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ̴͇̱͔͉̤Y̴̧̡͖̰̟̘̺̌A̵̢̛͙͍̦̘̣̰̥̹͗̂̓̿̍̍̍Y̶̨̼̜̫̜̐́̇͆͝H̵̘̙̗̟̣̻̣̯̮̓̿̔E̵͔͎͉͖̠͆̀̒̐͐̓’̴͖̤̩̻̍̒̇̌̇̓͊͗͘͝S̶̢̨̠̦̮͍̦̹͋̊͐̔͆Ǎ̵̗̪̗͈͇̺̮̯̍̀L̵͍̱̾̍̂̈́̚̕͘I̸̛͎̔͊̈́͐̋͑͛̂V̷̬̼̳͉̯̩̻̝̙̜̀̋̌͋̒̾̚Ȩ̵̡̣̱̦̣́̎͝-̴̦͎̉̐ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Phil slightly winces at how loud they were getting, they were never that loud usually.</p><p> </p><p>Little did he know, all hell would break loose the moment he turned away to talk to Tommy and Techno. </p><p> </p><p>“Techno can you-”</p><p> </p><p>A force shoved Philza, causing him to lose balance. Wilbur had shoved him when he looked away. Wilbur ran off into the distance pulling his hood up. </p><p> </p><p>“WILL!” Philza screamed after him, The voices also screamed inside the blond man’s head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S̴̨̩͙̭̘̘̅̈̐̂̓͘͠Ǫ̷͈͍̠̔͒N̴͚̭̯͓͚̬̭̯̤̍I̸͍̻̿S̴̺͆̂̃͆͌̎̑͘̕R̷̢̰̲̮̞͎̯͈̞͌͗͌̅̔͜Ụ̷̡͍̥̣̇̓̀̂̿̑̒̌ͅN̶͎͉͓͕̏̓̓͗͘̕͠ͅN̴͉̹͈̊̀̄̈́̊̾̆͛̈́̓I̸͍̣͖̠̞͖͊̐͒̓̈́̕N̴̼̝͈̜͐Ģ̷̹̟͈͝</b>
</p><p>
  <b>̷̪͕̤̥̌̈́̒̅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>̷̧̫͇̯͑͝À̵̧͙͕̗̝̎̽͐̚F̸̢̡̙̠͔̹̦̅̓̅̃̕ͅT̷͍̜̠͉̦̯͎̻̽̓̊͌E̷̤̫̺̗̫̤̝̭͛̕̚ͅR̴̬͚̮̎̓͆͘H̷͖̱̹͍̫̥͊͐̈́̌Ḯ̶̼̗̝͎͆̈́͋̓̾͘̚͝͝ͅM̵͓̼̪̦̗̗̤̂͜A̸̛̛̭̽̄͌̅̅F̸̨̡̫̘͖̣̮̙̉̈́̌͘͜͜͝T̴͛̋̇̊̒̇͜Ȅ̶̝̟̞R̷̥̺̩̙͖̪̂ͅH̴̭̙̙͎͛̈́̌͐͠Ḯ̵̌́͂͑͊͛̌͌͜M̵̦̬̮͔̗̝̱̂͋̏̑̾̕͠A̶̡͕̻̻̞͎̱̍̾͝Ḟ̸̡͈̳̜̉͌̍̒͜T̷̢̨̹͇̜̩͉̦̿͆̈́͜Ȩ̵̡̡̱̫̳͇̻͍̑͂͋͂̔́̊̽̾̅R̸̮̓̎̃͑̒̿̔̽̕͠H̵̢̯̗̭̮̭̬̘̦͂͒̃̒̋͂̑̉͜Ǐ̶͕̫̻̗͉͓Ṁ̷̱̬̠̳͙̣͙͇̑̈́̑͌͌͋</b>
</p><p>
  <b>̷̫̦̲̑̃͑͝͝</b>
</p><p>
  <b>̵̥̄̚O̶̹͕̳͓̺̜̖͒̃M̶̹͓͎͉̝̲͒̾̏̽͆̾̈́͒G̵͕̺͖̮͓͚͒̍̓ͅ ̵̢̢̳̥̻̬͒͆͘͜͝H̸̻̍͐̈́̈́͗̚E̵̳͔͕͑̾̾̊͊͒ ̴̩̪̥͔͍͕͛̈́͛̄̚͠͠R̴̢̧̢͖͓̦̰͕͓̉̋͐͗͊Ù̴̬̝͌̾͋̉Ņ̴̦͖͕͑̇N̸̛̘̳̤̯̣͋̌̑̃̈́̅I̵̡̺̲̊̅̕Ñ̷̨̳̳͈̞̮̤̖̙̀̇͌̊̓̈́̅̾͂G̴̡̩̼͎̯͓̒̄̚͝ͅ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>̷̨͙̫̳͖̩̗̐͛̒</b>
</p><p>̵͉̦̥͍̯̲̙͗̿͊̈́̍H̵̛͙̳̪̱̝̟͍̦̙͗̀̓̐͑̆͆ͅe̶̛͚̳͔̪̠̳͇̞̍̆̉͋͠ͅ ̸̢͇̳̙̘͙͓̪̣̃̚ļ̶̗̗̻̮̩̘̼̖̐̐͛̑̅ò̸̱̱͗̅͌́̐ő̸̰̥̎k̸͔̙͕̊̀̽͆͂̕͜ĕ̶͓̭̼̠͛̾̾̎͌̓̚̚d̸̡̠͙̫̤̻͈̯̹̄̅̿̎͆̆ ̷̯̙̦̞͇̝̟͍̹̈̊͑̋̿͛̓͠ầ̸̛̺͕̤̹͖̊͆͗͠ͅ ̴̡̳̜̔̒͐̈̂͛l̸̢̘̰̤̣̰̏͑̓̈́̎͋͝ì̴̙͚̩́̓̈̿͒͆́t̸̢̧̟̬̭͕͔̝͚̺̀͗͊̑̾͊̄͠t̵̢͍͙̘̫͕͖͍̙̿̋͌͊̍͛͐͒͜͝l̴̡̦͚̘̭̼̫̹͓̝̍̊̏͆̐̉̆̍͛̕e̸̖͔̬̖̼̻̤̲͂̿̚͘ ̷̢̡̲̺̘̫̺̙̞̓̄͐̎͊͘p̴̛͕̳̆̊̑̑̏̈̀̓̎å̴̢̛̟̭̰̬̔̀̎́l̸̤̬͗̔͆͂̈̑̈́e̵̡̦͖̱̪̤͕͓̲͇͂̈́-̶̝̪͈͖̦͙̖͊̓̈́͂̂̃̅͆͛́</p><p>̶̢̯̲̮͓̜̤͗̈̆̑</p><p>̷̛̦̿̀̈́̌͘̚͠Ḩ̴͔̭̰̹̂̂̃i̷͔̳̗͚̯͂̑͊̇͂s̶̛̙͕͈̳̝͓̻͇̗͚̔͑͋͘ ̷̟̣̮̗̰̐͋e̴̟͎͈̺̭̩͐͋ỳ̷̧̟̼͍̘͉͆͌ḙ̴̭̯̃̅̓̕-̶̰͍̲̼̦̣̱͗</p><p> </p><p>Scrambling to his feet, stumbling over an orange he tried to chase his son down through the marketplace, bumping and shoving people, trying to reach his son. He wanted to ask him How are you? How are you here? Are you ok? How are you here? And most importantly Did Dream Encage you? Did Dream harm you? Were you with Dream this whole time? Why were you with Dream this entire time? Wilbur could only answer this, but before he started running, Techno sped ahead towards his twin, Tommy not far behind him.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t remember shoving the man who was touching him, He didn’t recall if he knew that man. </p><p> </p><p>All Wilbur knew is that he needed to get away, NOW. and get back home. </p><p> </p><p>But he was being pursued by another pink-haired person wearing a skull mask. Yikes. Things are going to shit. </p><p> </p><p>“W̶̮̦̮̞͍͔͕̯ͅI̷̱̭̎͊̎̍̎̓͝͠L̷̳̫͖͍̺̰͊̔͛̓̊͝ͅB̸̡̝̙̞̥͐U̶̗̩̾̏̽͗̋̈́̀̈́̈͝R̶̘͔͓̱̳̝̬̭͖̃̄͐̏̈́̀͐͝͝!̶̢̢̧̬͕̞̫̙̔͗̀̉͌ͅ” </p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired man kept yelling at him, hunting him down as he ran, Wilbur was surprised he had been able to run for this long swerving around people, as he would need to catch his breath every time he went up and down the stairs of the oak cabin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whyishechasingme- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whydoeshecallmethat- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whydoeshesoundlike“Angry”- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve heard him somewhere before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ……. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> …….. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait a minute. Is that is “Angry”? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“W̶̮̦̮̞͍͔͕̯ͅI̷̱̭̎͊̎̍̎̓͝͠L̷̳̫͖͍̺̰͊̔͛̓̊͝ͅB̸̡̝̙̞̥͐U̶̗̩̾̏̽͗̋̈́̀̈́̈͝R̶̘͔͓̱̳̝̬̭͖̃̄͐̏̈́̀͐͝͝!̶̢̢̧̬͕̞̫̙̔͗̀̉͌ͅ” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ………….. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- Claysaidhewouldtakemeawayfromhim- </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“W̶̮̦̮̞͍͔͕̯ͅI̷̱̭̎͊̎̍̎̓͝͠L̷̳̫͖͍̺̰͊̔͛̓̊͝ͅB̸̡̝̙̞̥͐U̶̗̩̾̏̽͗̋̈́̀̈́̈͝R̶̘͔͓̱̳̝̬̭͖̃̄͐̏̈́̀͐͝͝!̶̢̢̧̬͕̞̫̙̔͗̀̉͌ͅ” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur felt something cold clasp around his thin, boney wrist. He had not realized how slow he had gotten and how quick “Angry” got to him. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur did the only thing he could think of. Struggle. Wilbur Struggled like a fish out of water, like a child attempting to run away from a shot they were getting. The point is, Wilbur struggled like mad. He had to get away from “Angry”, He would take him away from Clay. He did not want that. Techno’s grip was loosening from his twin brother’s struggle, Techno desperately tried to calm him down, Techno reached and grab his twin’s other wrist so that he could make his brother face him, in the hopes of calming down. </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Wilbur did not calm down, instead, Wilbur with what little strength he had left from struggling, threw his knee at “Angry’s” stomach. It hurt. A lot. it hurt enough for Techno to double over, loosening his death grip on Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>“OOmph!” </p><p> </p><p>And with that Wilbur yanked his wrist out of the loosened death grip and ran right, through an alleyway. </p><p> </p><p>“W̶̮̦̮̞͍͔͕̯ͅI̷̱̭̎͊̎̍̎̓͝͠L̷̳̫͖͍̺̰͊̔͛̓̊͝ͅB̸̡̝̙̞̥͐U̶̗̩̾̏̽͗̋̈́̀̈́̈͝R̶̘͔͓̱̳̝̬̭͖̃̄͐̏̈́̀͐͝͝!̶̢̢̧̬͕̞̫̙̔͗̀̉͌ͅ” Cried out a different voice, different from Techno’s (Angry) voice.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur did not stop, he was going to run home. Even if he taps out from exhaustion.  </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Fundy, give Niki back the rings” Eret addressed, chuckling at the fox hybrid antics. </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after “Blue” (Wilbur) left the bakery, Eret and Fundy returned. </p><p> </p><p>After leaving L’manburg, Fundy was starting to be what you call, A child. Maybe it was due to the fact how fast Fundy had to grow up, both physically and mentally for war and conflicts that happened on the server, From L’manburg’s fight for independence as a child to his tired and insane biological father getting<strike> murdered </strike> stabbed by <strike> his grandfather </strike> Philza. His relationship with <strike>his uncles</strike>, both Techno and Tommy soon fell apart due to his rash choices, it was the same with his relationship with <strike> his grandfather  </strike>Philza soon soured again, due to his rash choices. He grew up too fast in so little time. </p><p> </p><p>Not only that, He missed the man that was once his grandfather. He missed the ones that were his uncles. But what he missed the most was his father, who had gone mad in the end. His father, Wilbur Soot. He wanted him to be with him. </p><p> </p><p>After Wilbur’s death, Fundy felt a hole had ripped into his chest. He couldn’t get rid of it. He tried to get rid of the hole, He thought it was just anger, so he started to blame the (former) grandfather for his death. When his ghost showed up, he blamed the ghost for not being there, when really, he had been there for Fundy, and Fundy had taken it for granted. His blaming soon shifted towards his uncle, who was the older twin of his father, Technoblade. <strike>Fundy had even tried to kill him</strike>.  When Fundy struck his grandfather, he came to his senses as his once warm and loving grandfather turned cold soon after Fundy had struck him. </p><p> </p><p>Before Fundy could apologize, his once loving grandfather disowned him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re dead to me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those four-and-a-half words woke him up from the anger and he had snapped back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>What had he done? </p><p> </p><p>Soon after leaving L’manburg, he tried to “fix” the relationship between his real family. It did not work on Techno nor Tommy. His relationship with Philza is better but still strained. Fundy regrets it. He wishes he could take it all back. But he can’t, after all, <b>Actions Speak Louder Than Words. </b></p><p> </p><p>“Why should I?” Fundy questioned, stopping in the middle of the street. </p><p> </p><p>“Niki earned it, after all, she looked after the bakery while me and you, Fundy were on a bonding trip,” Eret responded. Eret, the former King of the SMP. The one who had adopted Fundy. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I think Niki wants to propose to her girlfriend~~~~” Fundy teased.</p><p> </p><p>Niki had started to date Puffy after leaving L’manburg. Niki’s face turned a bright red with that thought in her head.  She avoided eye contact with Fundy and Eret</p><p> </p><p>“Shush Fun-” Niki’s eye’s widened. Her eyes had fixed on something. She stopped in her tracks. </p><p> </p><p>“Niki?”</p><p> </p><p>“Niki you alrigh-” Eret said looking in the direction that Niki was. Fundy too.</p><p> </p><p>They spotted Wilbur. Or who seemed like Wilbur to be struggling with <strike> Fundy’s uncle </strike>Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>All three had stopped in their tracks </p><p> </p><p>Niki recognized the dark blue cloak that Wilbur had on. It was “Blue‘s” Cloak </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur?” Niki whispered as she stumbled a step forward. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur kneed Techno in the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur?” Niki spoke again, a little louder. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur ran into the alleyway. </p><p> </p><p>“WILBUR!” Niki screamed, sprinting after Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>“NIKI!” </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh my god, </em>Niki thought, </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Blue was Wilbur all along.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was not ok. </p><p> </p><p>What he thought would be a regular and peaceful day turned into a stressful one in a blink of an eye. He did not do well in stressful situations.</p><p> </p><p>So the moment he slammed the door shut, He couldn’t help but tremble, tears slipping out of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The entrance room was closing in on him. The oak walls were closing in him, He couldn’t breath- Hecouldn’tbreathe- HECOULDN’TBREATH- </p><p> </p><p>“Wil?”</p><p>It was Clay. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur turned, tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Clay crossed the room and cupped his hand on the taller cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Clay softy spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur opened his mouth, but no sound came out, only his sniffles and sobbing came out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time….” Clay comforted Wilbur, pulling him into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Wilburs knees buckled and the water dam inside of him flooded open. Clay went down with him onto the carpet. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sobbed and blabbed incomplete words into Clay’s shoulder, despite it being awkward due to Wilbur being the taller one. </p><p> </p><p>“Sh…… Your ok Wilbur, Your ok” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I think I ran into A-a-Angry” Wilbur blurted out shakily. </p><p> </p><p>Clay froze. </p><p> </p><p>“S-someone-ne b-bumped into me an-d my-hood-d fell o-f” Wilbur trembled, tripping over his words. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I- lost the neckla-ace” Wilbur sobbed into Clay’s shoulder, the tears flowing heaver.  </p><p> </p><p>Clay pulled away and Wilbur felt the warmth leave him. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur…..”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. The blue gem dangled in front of Wilbur. Wilbur felt relief spread throughout within him.  </p><p> </p><p>“You left it in the basket after showering,” Clay whispered, clasping the necklace around his lover’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“An-gr-y saw-w m-e-e” Wilbur sobbed. </p><p>“Shh….. it’s going to be alright Wil, it’s going to be all right.” Clay spoke. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It was not going to be alright.</p><p> </p><p>Dream knew that now that Techno had seen Wilbur, He would come again tomorrow, he thought as he laid next to Wilbur in bed, watching his chest slowly rise up and down. It had taken nearly three hours to coax Wilbur to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>This was all going to Shit. </p><p> </p><p>But was Dream willing to admit that?</p><p> </p><p>No. </p><p> </p><p>He could just hide Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was his. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No one could have him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Thirty-three kilometres away, a pink-hair man had stormed the castle with his father and brother, demanding to see the King. </p><p> </p><p>Trouble was stirring in the air, the weather was no longer warm. It was bringing chills to the people within the Mushroom Kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>The next day was sure to be one of the most chaotic days that were to happen on the SMP.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;:) </p><p>P.S if you want to make fan art feel free to do sum! Please comment of you have as I would like to see it and will cry tears of joy. </p><p>P.S.S IMSORRY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confrontations, snow and chaos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait~~~~~~~~ I have an extra-long chapter as an apolgy~~~`</p><p> </p><p>TW// Blood+mild gore+mentions of past abuse+mentions of neglect</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was snowing outside. And Wilbur had gotten sick. </p><p> </p><p><em> Shit.  </em>Dream thought. </p><p> </p><p>He was in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had woken him up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and half-lidded eyes. He had gotten a fever. Most likely from stress, how fragile the man’s body was and how cold it had been when he went out. And snow meant that it was going to get colder. Not ideal for a man who’s sick and has a weak body. </p><p> </p><p>Dream had helped Wilbur into a black t-shirt, and put an oversized yellow sweater on, along with shorts. Wilbur was now in a separate room, a room that was used as storage, filled with chests and bookshelves. Just in case. </p><p> </p><p>The snowing had now let up and was just ravaging outside. No doubt it would turn up to be a blizzard like this. A blizzard meant that it would get colder and colder, the water would freeze, the food would spoil and if they ran out of firewood, it would get a whole lot worse. </p><p> </p><p>But for now, Dream prioritized taking care of Wilbur as it but not do wonders for a sick man for it to be this cold. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was sitting next to the circular window in the room, tending to Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>“Ngh………” Wilbur mumbled. As Dream placed the towel over his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re alright Wil, I’m still here.” Dream cooed. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s face was flushed and he had laboured breathing, <em> not good.  </em>Dream thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Sor-rry.” Wilbur groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be.” Dream comforted. “It’s not your fault that you’re sick, I should’ve stopped you from going.” Dream spoke regretfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmmmmm….”  Wilbur shifted under the covers. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to go out for a while, after all, I think that-” Something cut off</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BAM-BAM-BAM! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Both whipped their heads around stared at the room’s entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“I think someone’s at the door downstairs…..” slurred Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>“You think?” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back soon my love, can you manage by yourself for a bit?” Dream Questioned as he leaned down to kiss Wilbur on the forehead before placing back the cold towel. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back soon.” Dream whispered. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BAM-BAM-BAM! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Coming!” Dream hollered as he walked down the stairs, each step creaking under the weight of this man, as he was nearing the bottom, he slipped on his smiley mask and clasped the strap onto him. Normally, he wouldn’t wear his signature smiley mask but he had an ominous feeling about this banging at the door. </p><p> </p><p>Dream reached the bottom step and made his way to the door, and looked out the peephole. Well, he tried to look out the peephole. He couldn’t see out of the peephole as it was frosted over by the cold that the weather was producing outside. He had no choice but to open the door to see who was outside. </p><p> </p><p>Dream unlocked the door, only to slam it back close. Or at least he tried to. But something stuck their foot into the door. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, Dream. It’s not very polite to slam the door shut on people.” a cold voice proclaimed. With a hand prying the door wide open. </p><p> </p><p><em> Philza Minecraft. Shit.  </em>Thought Dream. He was in deep shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about storming into a man’s house uninvited?” Dream shot back, earning a glare from the winged man. </p><p> </p><p>Philza Minecraft was a giggly man, laughing and giggling at nearly anything. But now that man was gone, replaced by a man whose wrath was on the verge of slipping out from within him. And not only that, he was not alone. He was with Techno and- <em> SHIT. </em>Out of everyone in the world, it had to be both George and Sapnap. Double shit. </p><p> </p><p>Once Dream made eye contact with Sapnap and George, he looked away. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream-” </p><p> </p><p>“Come inside. You are letting in the cold.” gritted Dream as his hair swooped as he turned away. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“So………….” Techno addressed in the living room once everyone was inside, George kept stealing glances at Dream and with Philza glaring at the smiley masked man. The mood and tension were so thick, it could be cut with a knife. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was spread out in the living room, with Phil near the doorway, Techno near him and George and Sapnap huddled together. </p><p> </p><p>“You know where Wilbur is?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Dream answered.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Cap right there.” Techno snorted. </p><p> </p><p>Dream glared at Techno and scrunched up his eyebrows, not that anyone could see it behind that mask of his.</p><p> </p><p>“Technoblade for the all that is holy, Wilbur is not-”</p><p> </p><p>“That Bullshit. Mate.” Philza coldly cut through Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw Wil yesterday. He was wearing a dark blue cloak.” Philza ruffled his wings that were behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“He ran away from us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is old age getting to you? Because that’s also some B.S right there.” Dream shot.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, I saw Wilbur yesterday at the marketplace Techno and Tommy was there too.” </p><p> </p><p>“The three of us saw him.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can confirm.” Techno vouched. </p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention, Wilbur stopped by Niki's Bakery and he traded with her with rings. I asked George and Sapnap here and they discerned the rings as your handi-work.” Philza said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“ so I have a reason to believe that Wilbur's here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really now, you think I would-” Dream started</p><p> </p><p>“Gogy?! You’re bleeding!” Sapnap interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room whipped their attention to George. </p><p> </p><p>“I am?” George confusedly asked, tilting his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Drip. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>George felt something wet drip on the top of his head. He looked up, only for a drop of liquid to drip onto his glasses and slid towards the floor. The liquid was red that had blue glints in it. It was leaking through the ceiling boards. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BAM!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s attention flew to the ceiling, as something sounded like they had fallen and landed on the floor above them. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn.” Dream gritted, after a moment of silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Should not have stacked the red and blue ink bottles on that tower of books.” Dream lied. Doubling over slightly, with his grip on the head of the couch. He knew that sound was not a stack of books toppling over, nor was the liquid ink. It was Wilbur. Shit. Shoving down the desire to run upstairs to check in on him, he listened to what Phil had to say. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got a leaky ceiling mate,” Phil said, with his gaze going from the ceiling to Dream slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“I was going to fixed it but you-”</p><p> </p><p>“There somethings up there,” Techno said. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Asked the man in question. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s something up there” Techno repeated, with his elongated ears twitching. The voices in his head were yelling at him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>S̶̨̢͍͎̤̗̹̣̥̿̊͂̽͜O̶̡̡̞̤̣͓͎͋̑̂̊̈́͒͂͘͠M̵̙̣̖̬̻̏͗̓̄͌̓̓̎̌Ė̴̳̬̮͖̝̉͒̈́̇̏͝ͅO̸̢͚̝͖̠͍̬͒̈́͊̔̑͊̾̄̚N̸̜̪̘͕͍̘̹͇̳̏̊̀͋É̷̘̋̈̾͝ ̸̛͓̗̟̩͈̠̱̺̖̎̓̈́̐Ỉ̶̛̫̬̺̩̻̯͚̐̇Š̵͇̹͖̪͈̩̼̞̓͛̔̉̐͜ͅ ̵̣̫̼̜͚Ǘ̶̢͍̊̀P̵̡̨̖̰̟͓͎̯̔̓̉̍͝͝ͅṠ̶͕̫̰̠̦͑̀̌̈́̄͝T̶̺̳͖͈̩͈̩̉A̸̢̡̛̯͈͕̤̭̽̀̓I̷̡̱̬̜̥̽̋̽R̸͕̮̜̓͒̕S̸̡̧͔̖̗̈́͗</p><p>̵̭͈̼̕̚͝</p><p>̵̼̩͇̯́̈́͗͂̒̊̓͒͝ͅT̷͉̤̘̳͉̯͙̬̖̫͐̈́H̴̡̠̪̰̹̎̑̽A̶̢̖͒̇T̵͉̤̯̤͗͊͜ ̸͙̬̗̲̰͔̤̩̤̓̈̿͆Ẇ̴̢͌̾̏̋̏̈́̕̕A̷̜̪̯̪̞̅S̴̢̤̥̅̆̎̄̎͌̔̆̈ ̵͔̭̬̍̃̏̇̑̉̃̍̓N̴̹̤̤̱̒Ǫ̵̡̟͔̺̫̥͎̌͂͋̊͒̈̆̓͜T̷͉̘̥̲́͊̍̀̍̓͒̒͘͜͝ ̴̛̼̀̊͒̈́̂̑B̷̛͓̽̈̅̚O̵͚͎̭̳̩̮̔͐̄̐̀̓̆͛̚̚ͅȌ̸̢̱̟͙̠̺͇̲͎̇̊͂K̵̹̙͇̺̮̙͚̦͍͈͐̏͂̽͆͠Ṡ̵̱͍̫̰͎̦͔͕̹̑̅͆͘͝</p><p>̴̫͚̉̈́̿͒͊̓̾́</p><p>̷̮̯͇͉̻̿̋̽́̎͒̌̀W̴̠̄̍͌Į̷̢̛͍̯̳͍̩̥͓̀̉͌̈́͂̿L̸̮̹͙͙̹̈́̂͋̇̕̕͠Ḃ̵̳͌̐̑̉̿̃̔͑Ȗ̶̟̥̥̀͒͒͋͆͜R̷̝̘̺̣̮̞̾̆̈́̾͜Ẉ̶̛̛̘̞̙͐̈́̆͆͑́͝ͅĪ̷̢̬̤̙̔̆̂̈́́̓͛̕ͅL̸͖͎̻͓̥͎̻̤͉͛̕ͅB̶̛͔̼͍̼̯̘̪͖͌̆͝U̶̺̮̜̖͊R̷̢̧̺̘͚̰͉͆̍̈̀̈́̈̅W̴̬͍̊͌̈́͗̂̚͜I̶̡͖̹͎̲̬͚̠̝̻̿͛̅̊̄L̴̢̡̧̝̪̘̲̫̟̽͊̎͋B̷̨̛͍͈͊̽̉̒͘̕Ų̴̜͙͈̭͑̈́̍̒̉R̷̢̼̗̳̽̿</p><p≯̺͈̠̆</p><p>̴̮̞̰͉̥̩͍̘́̂̐͆̿̓͗ͅi̶̢̡̜̖͍̟̽̓̽̎̓s̸̡̧̟̗͗̌̂͆̓̅͘ ̷̛͇̬̭͖͉̯̯̳̖̝̂̐̿̚͝t̴̡̛̟͓͚̬͒̈́̈̓̃͜͠ḧ̵͚̬̙̫̖̰̿̓̓͆͝͝a̷̟͋t̷̡̜̦̥̲̜̯̂͒̀̇̽͊͑̓̎̕ ̵̨̤̬̗̪̲̙̯̄̎b̴̨̢̙͖̺̹͎͗l̴̗̺̖̑̊̓̂̔̽̔̚͘͠ơ̵̢̼̗͙̣͔̈̾̽͘o̵͔̟̣̼̺̞̺̍̋̓ḑ̸̨̣̼̩̘̤͍̻̜̆̀̚͝?̸̜̖͉̭̲̪͔̈́-̷̢͙̙̫͔̯͚̼̳̔̈́̉̓̄̂̈́̑̄̑͜</p><p>̷̧̧͎̩̭̠̰̙͆̋̄̚̕</p><p>
  <b>̵̛͚̹̝̣̦̬̬̳̍̾N̸̰̟̿̓̋͛̊̒̕͠ͅO̶̲̺̊̓͛͗̚T̶̨̛͇̩̘̘̤̩̬͕̲͋̔̈́͒̃̈́̐I̷͖̍N̵͖̏̅̂͝K̷̠͈̦͖͛̈́̑ͅN̷̡̧̨̞̭̙̩̹̻͋̕Ợ̴͆̍͒̈́̍̽̂̓͜Ţ̶̣͇̊͆̏͛̔͘̕͠I̵̢̛̙͓̗̭̝̠̽̚͝N̸̡̟̒̉̄͗̌͆͐̐͋K̶͙͈͉̈́̌̈́̉͌̍͘͘͝</b>
</p><p>̵̺̩̖̳̭̻̾</p><p>̴͎̰̞̗̞͉̓W̶̲͔̰̦̣̤̤̆͘͝H̶̝̬̞̩͐̈́̌͋͜͜Y̷̧̜͈̦̣̝̾̃̊̊̊͗̾̽̒̍ ̶̢͙͈̫̦̭̹̻̞̼̆́̾̚I̶͇̲͓̼̽́ͅṢ̷͍̅̄́͌̈́̇ ̴̨͖̗̲̬͙̱̌͛͜I̶̜̪̠̫̟͍̞̮̔̌͗͐̔̕T̸̨̢̛̠͈̜͒ͅ ̸̨̲̻̻̐͑͌̽̑̆̈́B̸̢̰̭̾̓̓̈́L̸͎̠̮̹̄͊͘̕U̶̖̘̰̜̣͉̖̪͓̫͊̎͝Ę̸̜̲͍̩͕̞͈̭̈̃͂̓͐̈́͝-̵̛̛̲͉̖͍̩̽͝W̷̧̻̭̩͍̝͎̟͇͂͑͠H̴̗̬̗̟̖̕Ỷ̶̝̠̲̻̪̘̒̃͂͠Ỉ̵͍̠S̸͕̖̫̤̲͇̾̄͜ͅĮ̶̡̨͇̩͎̦̖̭̱̅̌̿̍Ţ̵̹͚̘͇͈̼̆ͅB̴̞̏͗̅͛̕̕Ļ̸̢̖̥͕̺̘͎̯̩̊̂̀̀͛̓̕͝͝Ǘ̴̧̖̠̼̙͖̦̇̉̇͆͘͝Ḛ̵͒̈́͂̀̋͒̀̿̕Ẅ̵̡̲̩͉͎̱̭͈͕́͆̈̅͝H̶̛̜͈͎̻̣̘̮͗̐Y̸̡̹̝̩͇̬͖͉̿̿̊͗̓͘͝I̷̧̧̳̟͉̤̩̕ͅS̷̭͌I̸̬͓̙̺̓͊́̚͜T̶̡̬̆̈́̀̎͘͠Ḇ̷̯̺̭̮̊̅͆̂̓̕͝L̵̩͍̳̆̎̂̓͗̎̚U̵̱̝̫̰͈̖͚̹͉̲͛̾͒̇͆̚͘Ḛ̷̩̞̯̬̈́͊́͑̚͠</p><p>̴͍͎͕̗͗͌̉͘</p><p>̴̬̗̋͋̇̕T̷̞̹̤͈͈͚̪̓́̀͒͝E̴͍̯̪̞̺̖̽̈́͌̾͋Ç̵̡̘̳̤̱̞̀̍͋͋͆H̴̬̞̼̹̖͎͐͝͠N̴̡̹͇̪͍͉̣͉͖̭̕Ò̴̡̼̦̲̥̇͆̔͒̑̚͝H̶̨̗͙̜̜̣̭̠͙̅ͅE̷̖̟̥̱̭͈̥̱̘̽͆͗̂̾̕ͅL̴̛̗̗̯P̵̯͕͇͇̱̮̙̞͕̯̽̆͆͘</p><p≯̥͎̔</p><p>̴̤̃̾͗̆̽͠Ȅ̵͎̺̯̲̟̦̜͗͝</p><p> </p><p>“Or should I say someone is up there?” Techno suggested, focusing his concentration from the ceiling to Dream. The voices in his head were screeching that Wilbur was upstairs. For once, Techno opped to listen to them. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room froze. No one moved. For a moment. Everyone was looking at each other. </p><p> </p><p>Philza was the first to move. </p><p> </p><p>Phil made a run for the doorway to climb the stairs but Dream somehow beat him to it, despite Dream being the furthest one away from the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>Dream booted Philza back.</p><p> </p><p>Phil stumbled backwards only for Techno to catch him from behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream,” said Sapnap. Dream directed his attention to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Let us through,” Sapnap demanded, his eyes ablaze. Welp, Sapnap was mad. And blaze hybrids were not something you should trifle with. Sapnap happened to be one. Should Dream move? Yes. But Did Dream move?. Nope. </p><p> </p><p>Dream just remained silent and still in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, a struggle ensued between Dream and everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Plip. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Plip.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur watched helplessly as the red and blue liquid flowed out of his mouth and nose onto the shiny oak floor. He was currently laid out on the floor, having fallen out of the bed when reaching for the water after coughing up a storm and throwing up a bit of blood onto the fluffy sheets and the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t call out for Clay, as he was with someone, and they could take Wilbur away from him. Or so he was told. </p><p> </p><p>His mind was swimming, his head hurt, his whole body hurt. His sense of reality was slipping away from him, he saw things that he could not comprehend, the same blurs, the same images that made him awake in the dead of the night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ţ̵̪̼̝̞̻͙͇̭̃͒̑̊͠ ̴̢̩̙͉͓̗͈̣̩̍̇̆̌͑͑̑̚͠-̸̹̭̳̥̼̟͓͆̍͘͝͠͠ ̶͚̟̾M̴͉̘̦̾͗͋̊̒̚͜͠ ̸̡̡̨̮̳̻̣̹̺͚͆-̶͚͓̭͈̭̅̽̌̽̈̌͛̓͘͝ͅỴ̵̘̓̆͑͗̑̐͌͆͠ -- we the b-d g-ys?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “W̷̢̗̞̬̰͗̐̿̄̓͛̒̋͘-̸͉͔̞͙͇̩̞̈͐͒̅̈́̋̚l̷̨͕̩̮̘̪̅̔͂͝ͅb̸͔͒̆̅-̴̧̪̗̼̜̹͈̦̯̈͜ŗ̷͈̲̲̫̻̑͌̾͊̌͆͠ yo-’re bei-g in-san-!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “H-ve so-e B̵̧͍̟̜̃̃̃͒l̸̨̼̲͇̭͕̖̫̺̈́̑̂̑͌̅͊̄͝-ë̴̝̩̩͈̤̯̣̲̣̟́̓̂͊̋̈́́̉͛̈́, ca-m you-r se-f”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Throb. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even know that tears were now flowing onto the hard floor with his blood, he was so tired of this. Tired of experiencing this pain. Drained from hiding away. Tired of not knowing why people came into the house where he dwelled with his love. Tired of not identifying the truth. He knew that Clay was hiding something from him. </p><p> </p><p>His tears were now flowing faster than ever, he drifted between being conscious to being unconscious in reality and wonderland. He didn’t know how long he laid there on the floor, slightly hearing crashes and….. punches? He didn’t know if he was hearing things, he was certain that he heard shuffling outside the closed door and something blocking most of the light that was seeping through the crack underneath the door. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t care if it was someone that was going to take him away. He was in pain. He need help, and fast. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment or so, the door opened, the light slashing through the dim lighting in the room. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Believe me, When you see someone you love and care for on the floor, your brain is sure to give you one of the biggest “Shut-downs” of your entire life. </p><p> </p><p>And in this case, Philza was the one that was experiencing that shutdown. </p><p> </p><p>He just stared at the red and blue puddle that his son was lying in, his body tangled in the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>H̶͓̼̳̥̳̲͒Ȩ̸͍͓̻͇̳̇̑̒̈́̓͂͘̕͝͠L̷͚̲͈̥̼̞͕̻̽̆̎̒̎͛̄̓͜͠͝P̵̡͇̲̻̯̯̀͋́̿Ḩ̶̛͓͓̝̺͓͚͑̈́͑̎̔̒I̵̙̝͈͓͂̅̇̌M̴͕̝̞̠͂̃͌</p><p>̵̳̘̫̥̈́̌̑̏͠</p><p>̷̟̻̫͍̜͋͑B̶̢̡̡̧̛͍̜̦̰̹̂̅̔̽̒͊̚L̶͈͉̳͕͓͕̠̗̐̽̊̽͂̓͂̅͜O̴̙̹͓̤͉̩͈͊̀̚Ǫ̷̟̽̓͐̽̈́͝͝D̶̻͍̭̆̑͑͗̈́͒̒B̶̞̰̮̤̼͖̱͙̱̉͛͊̓̈́̉̕L̵̳̝̩̙̭̽̽͠ͅŎ̵͉͗̏̄̍͋̇̉Ǫ̴̬͍͎̻̲̩͉̲̒͋̋̋̒̈̑D̸̻̙͈̪̼̖̯͌̈́̍͑̽͌͝B̴̧̄̈́̀͜͝L̷̡̫͙͕̮̖̲̩̏̐͑̕͜Ǫ̸̟̭̙͉̩̠̺̌͝Ȏ̴͔̻͍̹̮͉̇̃̄̓D̴̛̬̺̗̱̅͂̾̓</p><p>̴̧͕͖̪͉̮̻̤̑͌͛̏̔</p><p>̶̢̖̏͐T̶͕̒̌͘H̷̡̝̿͆́̌̓̊̿̀͝Ȩ̷̢͖͍̟̒̃̈́͒͑̑́̍͜͝R̶̢̛̰̲̖̥̮͙͍̩̗͌́̅͒͝E̴̱͎͆'̷͙̻̥̩͆͌͆̃Ṡ̶̳̮̍ͅA̵͊̉̊̔͋̋ͅL̴̡̨̼̰͎̰̦̘͉͇͐̎̚Ö̶̡͔̦̫́̏̾͊͆͂̈́͝͝T̶̼͍͉̪͈̰̻̮̱̻̄̃̋̉̆O̵̼̲͈̺̮͒̓F̵̡͍̳̱͗̐̒͒͑̇̉̈́Ḅ̶͓̮̜̯͉̘̲͋̓́̀̊͜͠L̵̰̣̹̝͎̂̎̒͋͐̈́́O̸̪̻͎̻͓̟̰̟͔͒̐̔̄͗̚Ǫ̴̤̤̹̞́̈̂D̶̢̗͕͓͍͎̉̔́</p><p>̵̧̡̞̤͎͔̃̽͂̈́̉̓͑͒͑͠</p><p≯̨̧̪̲̳̣͍̯̣̌̉͑͒͝D̶̳́̋̄̅͝ͅǍ̵͇͎D̴̩͍͇̀̆̈́̀Z̵̯̬̥̍̈́̑͋͋͋͋͘͝A̶̡̢̙̝̬̣̰͍̓̄̈͗͛̌̚͘Ţ̷̤̖͔̲͔͙̰͋̉͋̒͌̈́̓̀Ǫ̵̧̼͓̯͓͕̲͓̂̂T̵̛͖̰̞̲̠̦͑́̎̓͋̏̈́͆̚Ĥ̵̩͍̳̞̹̠̇̍̍̋͂͐̎͋͘Ȩ̴̢̹̙̯̖̤͙͉̺̌́̄͊̈́͗̒̉R̶͍̩̜̺̺̯̻̈́̔E̸̡̨̬͕̱̘͖̪̼̔S̸̱̙͓̰̖̔͑C̵̬͛Ṵ̵͖͚̬̤͒̐̽̓̇̊̾̚Ȩ̷̥̦̰̗͓̎͒͋̐̔̌̏̌͗ ̸̆ͅ</p><p>̶̯̊̆̽</p><p>̶̨̗͚͖͔̪́͐ͅD̷̨͖̜̟̓͗́͋͊̅̈́̎͝Ǎ̶̧̘͙̭̙͋̀͘͠Ḍ̷̖̮͉̎̊͂͊͝Z̶̯̽̆̽̈͌A̶̱̹̘͚̺̤̲͙̝̔̿͜</p><p>̵͉͓̦̮͔̗̝̥͔̟́̔̍̓̍̌͗̑͠</p><p>̴͔͚̮̖͉͔̰̒̊̅͠e̶̪̣̥͚̅̌̊̔̍</p><p>̷̀͆ͅ</p><p>̴̦̭̩͈̖̗̥͉͈̠̎̌̿̓̏̈́̒͂͠Ḥ̸̾͛̓Ȩ̴̹̪̙̙͗̀̇͑̓͗̓̒Ḽ̴̰͙̞̣̬͚̒P̵̞̹̤̖͉̑̈́̌̍͂̚͠</p><p> </p><p>Philza slowly got closer to Wilbur, crouching down to the floor, not caring about how his pants were soaking in the red and blue…. blood? He hoped it wasn’t blood. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly and steadily reached out to Wilbur, gently brushing away his brown curly locks out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnnnnnnn…..” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright mate. It’s alright.” Philza muttered. </p><p> </p><p>*<b>CRASH!</b></p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shuddered at that noise, proceeding to cough up more……. blood?</p><p> </p><p>“Shh……..” Philza cooed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok….. Your safe mate.” Philza assured softly. He ran his hand through Wilbur’s hair in an attempt to calm him, which seemed to work. </p><p> </p><p>Philza slowly ruffled his wings out from his specially-designed cape and custom shirt and brought them around so that they wrapped around him and Wilbur. He slid his arms under Wilbur’s knees and back, lifting his son gently, bridal style, not caring about how the cold liquid soaked into his fingerless gloves and painted his bare and scarred arms. </p><p> </p><p>His wings shielded Wilbur’s limp body, the same way he did when Wilbur blew up L’manburg. </p><p> </p><p>The wings after the explosion were severely injured and were considered to never work or perform as they had before. </p><p> </p><p>But Ranboo, an enderman hybrid had a book that held a spell that was able to restore the wings to their healthy state, which Philza was very appreciative of. </p><p> </p><p>If Philza could be honest, he would give up his wings again for his son. He looked horrible. Wilbur was sickly pale and thin, so thin that Philza had no problem lifting him, which is a red flag, his clothes hanging on his thin frame, the red and blue liquid seeping out of his mouth and nose. He wasn’t in good health. </p><p> </p><p>As if his heart wasn’t broken enough, when he brought Wilbur closer to him, he could feel how cold his body was and how he nuzzled into his own body, seeking warmth. </p><p> </p><p>Philza, not for the first nor last time swore that he would not lose Wilbur again. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur felt himself being lifted off the hard and cold ground. </p><p> </p><p>His head hurt and his head was swimming, too weak for him to register who had picked him up from the hard floor, he felt something soft and ticklish tickle left side and was brought towards something warm. He was cold so he attempted to push himself closer to the warmth before the darkness took him away. </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Philza watched as his son nuzzled into his embrace, seemly falling asleep soon after. Straightening up, he felt a large shadow covering the light that was escaping past him. </p><p> </p><p>He turned his head around to see who it was. It was Techno. </p><p> </p><p>Techno’s expression was unreadable as soon as his crimson eye fell onto his twin brother, who was lying limp in his father’s arms. Philza had never seen him like this, all quiet, with despair in his blood-coloured eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were wrestling with Dream?” Philza questioned, turning his body so that he was fully facing Techno. </p><p> </p><p>“.........”  Techno didn’t respond, he just kept gawking at Wilbur’s pale face. </p><p> </p><p>“...His nerds took care of him.” Techno finally responded, not taking his eyes off of Wilbur, he thought to himself, when was the last time he saw his brother this sick? Was it the hours leading up to his death? Or was it when he got sick during that one harsh winter years back?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>W̴͚͖͇͎͖̽I̵̳̩͍̩͐͒̑Ļ̸̡̛̹̺͉̪͙͚̫̤̈́͂̆͌̋̍̒̅B̶̡͙͔̬͚͎̈̊̄U̷͖̝̫̝̟͊̊̿͛̕Ṛ̴̢͇̰́͐͑̆̂̂̽̕̚̚Ṡ̸̞͙͇͂͂̀̎̈́͌̿͜͝I̴̢̛̫͌̓̊͌͜Ç̶͕̬͚̖̜̰̙͌͑̌̒̌̓̓͐͛͝K̸̖̬͎͔̙̹̯̈̆̍̽̽</p><p>̵̩̗̲̰̹̪̗͑</p><p>̷̛̦̀̾̋̅͑̉̄͝B̴̙̿̌̆̂̅L̴̨̧͇͖͉̮̜̬̲͚͋͒͂͒̅͠͠O̴̧͓͎͇̭͉̎̆͒̈́͌͘Ô̸̲̬͚̭̤̟Ḑ̵̦̖̇͒̍̑͘Ḃ̷̯͓̤̩̼̮̟͋̍̃̐̾Ḽ̷͙͚̠̯̥̗͇̫̾͋͜Ỏ̸̡͔͙̜̳͙͓̟̮̎̾Ọ̸̮D̶͓͈͉̹͋̾B̴̤͙̣̙̝̰̞͚̳̺̎̋̓̾̿͐͑͝L̸̡̫͕͙͑̐̒̊̔͆̆̎͝O̴̘̎̍̓̅̄̉Ơ̴̪̟̖͒̋͗̉͌Ḓ̸̎̑̎͘͠ͅ</p><p>̴̨̨̧̼̘͔͌̋̏̑͛̃̚͘ͅ</p><p>
  <b≯̡̖̟̖̞̖̹̀̒̔̿͝B̷̥̼͎̤̰̣̯͙̜̦̄̈́̄̑̈̚͝L̷̥̭̈́̈́͠͝͝͠O̸̥̣̓͊̈́̈͋̅̇̀̾́Ö̴͕͔͓́̿̆D̷̢̜̮̈́̉̾̚F̴̧͕̲̖̝̳̗̻̋͒̈́̀͝Ó̵̧̨̨̭͚̖̟̲̣̔̅̍̅̅̋̑R̷̯̠̖͇̖͐̈̓͆̂̏͆̋T̶̤͚̝͙̹̻̥͇̈́̽̾͗̋̌̓̔͝Ḩ̸̬̬̼̳̝̻̣̼̊̍͋̎̈́̏Ẻ̷͔̥̏̒̂B̸̢͙̻̲͖̳͖̺̱̌͒͑͌͝͝L̶̡̯̒̑͐̾̈́̏͊O̴̤̪̐͋̑͝O̵̬͕̻̍̉̈́͊͐͋̈́Ḑ̷̯̱̲̹̇̎̓̋͝ͅG̷̨̧̡̲̩̖͓̮̪͇̽̊́̐̄͋͑͝O̶̎͗͑̈́ͅD̷̗͉͐̓̓̋</b>
</p><p>̶̛͙͕̫̮̟̂̓̾̆̄̍̄̃͆</p><p>̵̧̣̱̋͗̀̀̽̇D̵̢̨͓̮̻͚̣̞̕͜Ȩ̵̥̤̋̈́͠Á̷̹̗̑͝͠Ţ̶̞͕̘̻͎̪͚̰͆Ḧ̴̭̝͙̬̞́͛</p><p≯͙͋̈</p><p>̶̛̟̙̊̍͊͋̐̔̉͆̅E̶͓̐̆̎͛̆̂̐̀͠</p><p> </p><p>Techno shook his head, telling his voice to be quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“....I assume they knocked him out correct?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nerds out cold,” Techno stated. </p><p> </p><p>Techno reached around and took his red cloak from his broad shoulders, making the cloak cover Wilbur and then taking him from Phil’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>T̵̡͚͎̦̣̄E̴̗͖̘̠̭̣̒̐̈́̚C̶̛̝͚̣̚H̶̨̳͎̓̾Ņ̶̬̖̼̤̲̱̬̉̉͐̾̀͌̚͘O̶̘͔̲̽̉̓̿͠ ̴̡̢̪͕͔͚̣̠̻̽̑S̶̤̼̘̬͐̋̈́̈́̉̎̍̒̚͘Ó̷̲͇̭͐̒̽̐̐͜͝F̶͕̜̿̕Ṱ̷̡̧͍̫͔̦̮͚̿̅̇̇̀͜</p><p≯͎̂̍̔</p><p≯̪̃͂̌̓̄̊̅͝B̸̛̦͓̙͖̓̍̈́I̷̙̻̟̫͖͌G̶̨͇̥͚̥̉͌́͑͘ ̴̧̡̰̱̝̲͌̒̽͝B̸̠̜̳͉͚͌̐̍̋͊̋̓̈́͝R̴͇̭̬͓̜͙̗͗̈́̈̕̕͝ͅǪ̶̝̟̤̪̏T̴͕͙̩̎̎H̷̩́̇͌̐̒̈́É̶̫̻̝̓̋͐̎̐̌͐R̵̨̝̦͈̞̻̗̤̊̉̊̇ ̴̢̢͖͕͈̝̐̑̃͐̾̓̑̾̃̊T̷̲̦̫̅̃̀̒̌̕͜E̶̟͔̦̭̬̖̜̪͇̒̈̉̾͑͊̄̆C̸͓̩̐̅͋̇͠H̶͎̠̙̪̫̗̝̘̜̱͝Ǹ̷̨͓̠̪͚̺̫̌̀̈́̾̀͌͂̅̚͜͜ͅƠ̴̢̩͖̙̳̰͖͉̓̄̽̋͆͠ͅ</p><p≯̲̯̂̂͛͂͆̚̚</p><p>̵̡͚͕̲̎̎̓̇͝Ḁ̸̣͌̾̎̕W̵̢̛̛̛̻̟̳͙̯͛̈̾͘̕͠Ẅ̶̢̦̣͔̖͈̰́̊͊̎̈́̅̀̔̀̕W̵̨̡͔͍͝W̸͈̏̆̃̄͆Ẃ̴̢̢̖̣̥͇̪̹̊̽̉̅̕͘͜</p><p>̵̠̠̣̱̠͍͙̥̗̙̏</p><p>̵͈̻̉̽͗Ṭ̷̰̹̮͕̱̠̔͛̓H̴̢͖͔͙̙̖̹͆̊͌͜Ĩ̷̡̱̈́̒͛̃̂̚S̸̳̬̈̎̿͐̂ͅ ̷̦͇̥̹̲͈̏̈̎I̸̢̢̩͚̩̖̦̜̐́̄S̸͉͔̟̝̰̗̮̮̻͎̒̈́͝ ̵̛̺̰͚̝̗̄͆̽̃̈́̓͝Ä̴̼͉̟̫̠̰͇̫͜Ḑ̵͕͍̬̋̔̌̒͊̓̈́O̷̡̯͓̖̜̥̺͇͚͍̽̌͝Ṙ̴̨̨͙̥͚̫̽͜͝͠Ȃ̷̼͚̼̣͕̏̽͗͝B̶̛̦̱͍̜̳͆͒̏́́̒̚͝L̷̢̤̲̦̘̜̙̟̖̽̎͠Ę̸̩̥̰͇̩̮̞͑̍̐͜͝ͅ</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Shut up chat,” Techno grunted as he adjusted Wilbur in his arms. God, he swore that his bean-sprout of a brother was lighter than a feather, which wasn’t humanly possible. </p><p> </p><p>Philza stifled a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Be gentle, Mate. I don’t want him to be harmed while your moving around” </p><p> </p><p>Techno grunted. </p><p> </p><p>“The nerds knocked the green man out and dragged him onto the couch” Techno stated ask he moved towards the flight of stairs carrying Wilbur in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You going to be alright in the cold Techno?” Philza asked as he walked to step closer to the hybrid. </p><p> </p><p>Techno snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Technoblade never freezes in the cold”</p><p> </p><p>Philza laughed. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette never stirred once during this, making both men concerned. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>There’s one thing in the world that Techno hates more than governments. And that is snow. it did not help that It was practically pouring snow outdoor and was the coldest it had ever been, with gusts of the wind picking up the fallen or falling snow. </p><p> </p><p>You would think that his hatred for the cold and snow would have subdued a bit, as his old retirement home was located in the snow biome on the outskirts of the SMP. But Techno still hated the cold and snow. </p><p> </p><p>Techno and Phil could barely see where they were going after stepping out of the cabin with Wilbur all bundle up with the coats that were hanging by the hook by the entrance room, they had also put on Wilbur’s boots on him. Phil had to put a hand onto his bucket hat to keep it from sweeping off the top of his hair, Techno’s long hair and braids were whipping in the wind behind him. And they had only taken only a couple of steps from the cabin. </p><p> </p><p><em> Blood Gods. Snow is the worse. </em>Techno conceived as he plodded through the snow to Carl. </p><p> </p><p>Carl was awaiting him, along with Sapnap and George. Sapnap seems to have gotten some sort of nose bleed during his struggle with restraining Dream but the flow had seemed to stop. George seemed to have no visible injuries, he just looked distressed. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>Carl was pulling a cart filled with people, in a soon-to-be blizzard and was not happy about it and was sure to give Techno some sass about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Carl, Move.” </p><p> </p><p>Carl snorted sassily. Carl was not happy and refused to budge stomping his front right hoof into the snow. </p><p> </p><p>Techno had laid Wilbur onto the cart, covering him with his red cloak, hoping to keep him warm and Phil by his side. Sapnap and George sat in the bottom left of the cart, George snuggling into the hybrid and the hybrid snuggling into him in return for him to not hibernate due to how cold it was now.  The cart was much heavier than it was, due to George and Sapnap not being able to walk without freezing to death, nor could they see anything in front of him. It was the same thing with Phil. </p><p> </p><p>Carl snorted again, not happy that he had to pull more people and in a soon-to-be storm. Well, you would call it a storm by now, you could barely see what was in front of you. </p><p> </p><p>Techno huffed and reached into his inventory and pulled out a few golden carrots. Which Carl accepted. Once the horse had devoured the golden carrot and gave out a small snort of protest, he lurched forward and pulled the cart forward through the snow. They were headed to the house where George and Sapanp were dwelling currently, then, back to Techno and Philza houses. The cart transporting Wilbur once again carried him away from Dream, just like the night Philza carried Wilbur away from Dream. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of moments of silence, with Philza shielding Wilbur from the snow by covering him with his wings by sitting near him, He addressed the two men huddled together. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright Sapnap?” Philza asked turning to Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite an amount of blood for a nosebleed,” Phil remarked. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap wiped his face nonchalantly with the palm of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“It already stopped, Dreamie punches hard.” Sapnap sniffed. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even comprehend if that’s the Dream I know……” George said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…… He just… Transformed overnight…… It was as if a…….” </p><p> </p><p>“Demon?” Philza suggested, as the cart hit a rock and gave it was jiggle, causing Wilbur to stir a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. A Demon possessed him…..” Sapnap said sadly. </p><p> </p><p>Philza hummed in acknowledgement and was gently brushing the hair out of Wilburs face. </p><p> </p><p>The ride was quiet for the rest of the way to George and Sapnap’s house, with Techno glancing back nearly every minute to check in on them. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>After dropping off George and Sapnap at their home, Philza and Techno brought Wilbur home. </p><p> </p><p>Techno’s home was next to Philzas and it was similar to Techno’s old retirement home, which he left due to him wanting to be close to his family as Tommy was staying with Philza to recover from exile. As much as liked to be away from the energetic boy, he missed the gremlin even if their personalities clashed and fought with each other. But he would never admit that. </p><p> </p><p>Stopping near Philza’s front porch, Techno couldn’t help but admire how well designed it was, white pillars in an “L” shape with the entrance being on the second floor and a couch swing. But no time to admire things when your twin is dying on a cart and when you in the middle of a blizzard. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling on Carls reins, he stepped over the wooden railing and onto the cart. </p><p> </p><p>“You can bring Wil inside, Carl’s gonna be difficult,” Techno grunted. </p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“One hell of horse you have there.” At that same moment, Carl neighed and rocked the cart back and forth, making it leave the snow-covered path for a moment.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NEEEIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHH!!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“HeHHHHHH????” Techno breathed out once the cart had nearly stopped rocking back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>“I gave you golden carrots!!!” Techno rasped, whipping his head around to Carl.</p><p> </p><p>Carl swerved his neck around, looked at his owner right in the eye and stomped his hoof and huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean it’s not enough?!??!?!” </p><p> </p><p>Carl snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“For the Love of the Blood Gods I-”</p><p> </p><p>A loud hacking cough cut through the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur!” </p><p> </p><p>Techno whipped his head around so swift that he swore he almost eradicated the bones in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had coughed, only for him to hack up red and blue blood, Philza had turned him on to his side in hopes of getting the blood out from his throat and preventing him from choking on his blood. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh……….” Wilbur groaned out, his face scrunching up, his eyes still closed dead shut.</p><p> </p><p>The Winged man trying to soothe him, to distract him from the fact that he had just hacked up blood from within himself. Or what seemed to be blood. </p><p> </p><p>“Take Wil inside, It’s getting dark.” Techno did not take his eyes off of Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll deal with Carl.” </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>And that is how they got to this, with Wilbur on the couch that could turn into a bed if you pulled the headboard to underneath it, tucked in under blankets, with the bright orange flames blowing in the fireplace. Philza just sat right by Wilbur tending to him on the edge couch-bed, cleaning the red-blue liquid from his face with a warm soaked towel, ever so often dipping back into a warm water bowl to rehydrate the towel to continue wiping his face.  </p><p> </p><p>A part of Philza could not believe this. Believe that his son was once again, alive. </p><p>But how? And for how long? </p><p> </p><p>Philza was lost in his thoughts, the voices too. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ĐłĐ ĐⱤɆ₳₥ Ⱨ₳VɆ Ⱨł₥ ₮Ⱨł₴ Ɇ₦₮łⱤɆ ₮ł₥Ɇ?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ĐⱤɆ₳₥ĐⱤɆ₳₥ĐⱤɆ₳₥</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ĐⱤɆ₳₥ ĐłĐ ₮Ⱨł₴</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>₩ⱧɎł₴Ⱨł₴฿ⱠØØĐⱤɆĐ₳₦Đ฿ⱠɄɆ?????</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>₩ⱧɎł₴₮ⱧɆłⱤ₳฿łⱫⱫ₳ⱤĐ₳ⱠⱠØ₣₳₴ɄĐĐɆ₦?!?!?!?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ł₮'₴ Ⱡł₮ɆⱤ₳ⱠⱠɎ ₳Ʉ₮₥₦, ₦Ø₮ ɆVɆ₦ ₵ⱠØ₴Ɇ ₮Ø ₩ł₦₮ɆⱤ  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>฿ⱠɄɆ???????</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Huh, Chat is screaming in a different tone now. </em>Philza thought. </p><p> </p><p>W̴̻̓̄̑̕H̵̬̓͛̅̈͗͊̈́̚̕Ả̵̩͚̖̰͔̫̹͇́͒T̶͓̺͒̾̉̒̍̈́̔̿</p><p>̴̢̛̪̭͖̳̏̐̈́̏̄̊̐̿</p><p≯̧̞̞̝̯̮͉̯̟͗ͅD̶̪̊̋̾̈̆͐͘̚͝A̶̧̮̞̩͉̫̭̤̓̅͂̇̇̚D̴̡̛͕͔̪̯̬̫͇̆͆͐́Z̶̨̭͕͎̤̤̲̆͌̕͝Ą̵̢̟͚̞̽͂͛̋</p><p>̵͙͊̂̅̇͋̚͝</p><p>̵̱̪̊͑̎̍̒E̵̥̻̣̍̀̓͗͌͋E̷͕̮͖̩̝͈͇̫͇͌̉̈́̑Ȩ̷̪̟͈͇̱̭͔̜̈́͛͗̆̆͒͜͠E̴͍̝̝͖͒̄̈́̃̾͛ͅE̶͚̖͖͇͛̉̓̎̒̚͘ͅͅE̶̫̖̽̈́̏̕Ë̸̡͚̹͙̣̬̣̱́͛́̄͊͜Ĕ̴̬̫̼͈̿̏̏̎̚͘</p><p>̴̬͎͎̺͉͕̜͗͛͜</p><p≯̯̮̭̣̻͖̗̞̬̏̓͑̄̀̕W̶̝͕̞̓̓̇͊͐̕͝A̵̧̘̣͓͕̟͈̓̏̎̊̓͑T̶̮̩̠̪͒͐̅̀̒̆̽͐̈ͅ?̸͔̑́̽̊͂̓̄?̴̨̣͚͙̘͍̱̩͌͋͒̃̆̄̉͌͠͝?̷̬͉̟͕͚̖̊̅̎͆͆̏̃̾̚</p><p≯̠̲̖̮͎͓̳́̔̇̄</p><p>̴̧̫͉̫̦͚̫̩̄̊W̷̙̻̦̹͋̈̒͗̃̃̾̏̔H̵̪̲̳̝͓̫̪̩̝͕̿̐̀͂Å̸̰̹͙̪̥̺̼͠Ṭ̵̘̤͉̙̥̌͋̆́̎͗̚͘</p><p> </p><p>Nevermind. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Philza was going back into his line of thought, Techno booted the door open and strolled in. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s snowing harder than ever, the gremlin going to be happy when it stops,” Techno said as he began to clear off the snow from his shoulders and attempting to shake it out of his hair. “Gremlin’s at Ranboo’s house right?” Techno asked, wanting to confirm. </p><p> </p><p>“Ya, Tubbo mate, wanted to spend time with him,” Philza confirmed, tucking in one of the blankets that had untucked from Wilbur, due to him starting rouse a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Nerds are too clingy to one another,” Techno remarked as he strode over the Philza and Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Philza had chuckled before going quiet. Techno just stood beside them both. </p><p> </p><p>Philza was gently wiping Wilbur’s face when he asked Techno something. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was I a terrible dad?” </p><p> </p><p>WHAT. </p><p> </p><p>Techno whipped his head to Philza, who was wearing a solemn expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?” </p><p> </p><p>D̵͎̝̊̇̔͊̅͊͠Ḁ̷̢̙̿̾̋̑D̸̢̟̤̗̜̣͉̍̈͜͜͝ͅZ̴̢̧̢̟̩̻̹̐̽͒̌̈́̈́͐̔Ḁ̷̦̊͒͒̀ ̸̡̱̣̤̈́̉͂͒͑̆͝S̶̱̺͂̐̏̍͆̈̌͆̏̿ͅĄ̷͙̪͓͕̈̑̚͘Ḏ̴̨̣̹͕̐͛̈́̇̌͘͜͜</p><p>̵͎̠͎̪͒̃̾͋̕</p><p≯̡͈͓͙͙͚̋̍̿͑̃̋̅̕̕Ò̶͕͙̭̦̮̰͓͊H̶̢̧̗̹̲̙̜̤̃͆̎̆̄̚ͅŅ̶̢̛̖̺́O̴̩̲͉̠̖̜͕͉͆͛̇</p><p>̶̡̛̥͚̟̣̯̖̼̇̓͐͋̎̿͘͘</p><p>̶͕̗̝̟͇̰̟̝̎́͒N̴͍̤͓̥̝̦͊̍͗̉̃̄O̸̫̬͂̓̂̉Ň̵͎́̓͂O̵͔̜͙͋̎̂͛͋͘͜N̵̨̓̅͒̓̓̓̊̾̈́̌Ǫ̴̯̠͗̃̓́͒̓̅͘N̵̨̙̫̬͆̋͠Ȏ̴̲͉͔͇͓̬̠̞̈̕N̸̨̛̲͚̯̠̹̯̭̈́̾͐̑͒͘O̵̧̧͖͕̼̬̜͗N̶̛̙̩̬̊̽̅͛̇̅Ȍ̶̱̯͚̖͈̖̣̪̃͝͝Ṋ̵͉̯͉̬̠͋̾͜O̵͙͂̑͑̊̉͋̚̚</p><p>̷̛̗̺̙̻̗̪̆̒</p><p>̷̙̜̪͉̼͔̦̬̱͗̚D̶̨̪͈̻̲͔̹̹͍̑̇̿̌͐̈͛̈́̑A̶̜͒͘D̴̮͈̓̋̍̓̾̇̆̈́Z̵̭̮̉͒̐̒̌͜A̷̜̹̺̙͇̩̐̊͐̃͐͛͂ͅ ̷̢̛̯̭͕̬̞̐̉͋̕W̶̥̟̖͓̱̬͚̬̠̞͒́̍̅́̽̌̀̉̔Ȁ̴̜͈̩̬͙͉͑́S̷͉͙̑̐̎̏̂͆̋̏̕ ̵̼̮̻͖̉̔̈̌͋͘Ǧ̴̺̩̭̪̩U̴͙̞̞̘͓͗̏̂͆͂̏̉͑̅̀D̸̡̢̧̟͔̬̈́̉̃̂͂̓̐͑͘͠ ̷̬̓̐̚D̵̼̎̀̒͊͒͆A̴͉̪̮͔̹̘̗̺͔͂̆̅̄̓̆͘͘͜Ḋ̸̨͓͓̟̜͙͗̈́͌̎̆̽͜Z̷̪͙̖͓͐́̉͛̂͗͌̽̚͠À̵̛̫͇̋̇̾̋͐͐͠</p><p>̶̢̥̝̠̣̼̖̤̮̥̾̈́̿</p><p>̴̛̯̬͔̓͐̉̌͊̉͝Ş̶̢̗͎̦̉̿̃̀A̵͍̘͔͍̞̯̜̮̓̽͗͂͒̐D̸̡͖͖̤̥̱̩̋͜ͅN̷̺̳̔̓̐̈́̅̈̈E̸̗̗̜̫͈͋̾̽͘͝S̴̡̛̛̬̬͕̯̯͍̣̗͋̃̅̋̿̕͠Ş̴̢̘͓̯͒͊͑͗͘ ̶̟̪͓̘́̄̿̾̆N̶̗͔̬̄O̵̝̹̠͇̗̼̭̭̽̍́ ̶͍͍̼̮̜͉̰͛̓͛̓̓̽̉̚͜</p><p>̶̡̩̺̯͉͎̣̪̎̒̾̏</p><p≯͈̲̲̜̣̬̝͈̃̂̚͘͜ͅN̶̡̛̰͙̞̐̊͐̽͑̏͝O̶̟͈̤͔̮̣̓̑̅̉̍͒͌̀͒͒N̶̢̢̮̞͙͖͖̹͕̖̑̔̈̔͝Ő̴̡͚̻͕͈̦͊͝Ṅ̴͕͇͙͑̈́͂̀Ŏ̸͈̦̦̺̪̪̖̍̌Ṅ̶͎̘͓͇͍͖͔̲̤͔͌͐̍͘͝O̴̼͐̿̃̏N̸̡̨̛͔̣͙̗̳̘̾̃̆̋̊́͆̕ͅÖ̸̯̙̝̰͉͔͕̫́͊̊N̵͚̋̽̐̄͊̚̚͜ͅǪ̵̳̦͎͚̫͕̭̝̟̽̽̅̈́̅̇̽̑͘</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was never there.” </p><p> </p><p>“You were always there.” Techno defended. </p><p> </p><p>“For you I was,” Philza said, standing up and grabbing the bowl of watered-down blood and heading towards the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t there when Wilbur and Tommy were growing up,” Philza turned on the sink, rinsing the bowl and wringing out the red and blue blood from the towel while scrubbing the bowl. </p><p> </p><p>“I was taking care of you since you were the………. “Special” one, I neglected Wil and Toms due to that,” Philza said, his eyes being unreadable by Techno.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t there when they were growing up……. I wasn’t there when the signs of abuse started to show in Wilbur’s relationship with Dream……… I wasn’t there when Wilbur and Tommy fought Dream………” </p><p> </p><p>Philza went silent. </p><p> </p><p>“Phil I-” </p><p> </p><p>“I killed Wilbur.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence. </p><p> </p><p>“I killed Wilbur,” Philza said again, his wings dropping, his shoulders sagging. </p><p> </p><p>“I killed my son,” Philza whispered. “I didn’t end Dream from what he was doing to Tommy.” Phil’s breath came out shuddering and quick. </p><p> </p><p>“Techno………” Philza said, turning to his eldest son. “Am I a terrirable father?” Philza asked, his eyes heartbroken</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn’t answer him. </p><p> </p><p>But was did answer him was a crash. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*CRASH!!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What was-” Philza asked</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur,” Techno said interrupting Philza. </p><p> </p><p>“Windows.” Techno gritted out. </p><p> </p><p>Both men ran to the living room, only to find the blankets thrown aside, a broken window and Wilbur nowhere in sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my-” Philza gasped out, striding over to the broken window and stuck his head out the broken window “HOLY SHIT! WILBUR JUMPED!” </p><p> </p><p>“HEEHHHHH??!??!?” </p><p> </p><p> W̵͍͑̃̂͆̽Ḭ̵̢̠̭̬̹̱̼̱̒̊̈͋͑L̶̢̨̞̲̟̲͎̦̜͉͑̾͆͆̅͠B̷͍͈̜̱͔̭̙̈́̽̍Ư̵̘̙̫͓͌̾̄̌̉͐̈̏̕R̶̘̬̭͍̐̀̔̄̇̿̐̆̕̚͜͜ ̵̢͖̯̗̫̯͕̌̈́̀̿̅͊̕O̶̮̎͒̽̏̀̚N̸̻̾ ̵̬͙͓̙̀͗̚T̸̡̫̥̘̗͔̥̐̈͂Ḧ̵̞̗͎̞́͐̎̿̏͝Ë̵̼̠̩̬́̄̒͋̕͘̕͘͝ ̶͖̰̒̓R̴̛̖͈̬͖̲̩̆̑̚͠U̷̳̱̤̅̏̄̌̚N̴̝̩̟̳̰̋͐̔</p><p>̵̟̜̜͍̯̜͖̭̥̼̿̊̋̚͠</p><p>̶̡̧̱̻͇͓͕̥̰͛̏̒̉͆̋͛Ḻ̶͆̽̊͗̀̉̈́̓̅Ḿ̵̫̝̭͍̤̋̑͜͠͠ͅͅḀ̸͍͑͑̀͠F̶̹̼̰̬͙̲̉͆͒̊̑̉̊̓Ǫ̸̧̺͉̜͓͓̯̒̇͐͑̋̂͝͝ ̶̹̗̗̙̐̈́̍͒̏̏̓̿̕͠</p><p>̴̼̻̣̝̝̬̞͑̀͜</p><p>̶͕͈̼͙̱͈̋͑̎̄̅̿̈́̓̚͠G̷̡̭̟̻͎̪͖̙̰̎ͅO̶̘͆̑̉͛̈͘̕A̷̧̞̻̬͇̱̼̜̳͐͌̒̒F̵̢̙͇̖̝̳̲̣̜͋̂͐̈́̃̄T̵̡̡̛̬̰̜̞̰̯̄̇̀̋̎̉͜ͅÈ̴̢͙̠̅̎̒͗͗̉̂R̵̨̮̳͍͖̖̮̣̬͍͐̇̂͊͗͑͋H̷̢͓͉̹̝̪̆̔I̵̢͎̖̬̙̼̪͙̎̿̌͒̂̓̅̍͛M̶̼̰͖̀͂̄̅</p><p≯͉͔͎̟̫̫̄̈̿͋̔̂͘͝</p><p>̵̢̯̩̩͈̬̜̦͔͆͋̈́̾͐̉D̴̢̧͖̤̗̫̖̱͌̓̾̃̋̉A̷̳̺͎̯̅̈́̿N̵̰͈̮̞͛͊̚G̸̩̮̭̋̑̅̂͂̆̃͠͝Ë̸̛̙̞̝̪̝̮́̇R̸̮̝̫̟̠͕̱͓̞͆̆͗͐̓D̴͕̭̙͋̈́̈́A̷̞͇̤͚̍̋̾̊̊͆̓͊N̵̟͙̝͚̹͉̎̽̿̑̓͆̄͛Ğ̸̙̤̥̼͓̩͖̇͂̋̚E̶̮͔̫̝̹͛̒͐̃̄̃̈́̕R̵̙͑D̴̨͖͋̍͊̅͛̃̊̍̇Ą̶̡̙̦͉̥̍̍̕̕N̵͓̜̻̳͋͐́̈́͂͐̕͝͠Ḡ̵̢̳͖E̶̹̘̯̯̟̖͛̓̅̐̅̕͝ͅR̷̢̰͎̖̹͓̦͇̔</p><p>̷̨̟̝͉̪̩̊̏̅͠</p><p>̵̧̣̾̀̆̇͊̅̉̓͠͝H̸̖̺̽̌͗̉̿̏E̷̼͍̯̺̺̦̫̙͆̓͐̾̆̋̓͘̕̕ ̷͇̱͖͇̗̄͆͆̆Ṙ̶͓̂̄̈̈́̉͗͒Ä̴̧̙͔̞͖͚̜́͒N̴̖̻̮̲͎͈̯̼͕̒́̒ͅ</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“FROM THE GOD DAMN SECOND FLOOR!!!!!?!?!” </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was running. </p><p> </p><p>He was running because “Angry” had taken him. And a strange man that gave him his headaches was with him too. </p><p> </p><p>He was well aware that it was snowing and the mobs were spawning, he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>On second thought, he should care because literally, a million mobs were after him, and him being out in the open did not help but the falling snow did a bit, he was heading towards the spruce forest his right arm clutching his left, as he used it to break open the window and the break his fall.  </p><p> </p><p>While running, his vision was blurring and then not, his state wasn’t good, he was running in a blizzard, sick and injured wearing clothes that were not suitable in this type of weather. He didn’t even notice a skeleton aiming at him and firing his arrow. </p><p> </p><p>It hit bullseye. </p><p> </p><p>The arrow ripped through his left shoulder, causing Wilbur to cry out and stumble forward and fall. He was well aware that a zombie happened to be on his right, stomping near him, Wilbur used what strength he had left and used his right and left arm to drag himself towards the spruce tree and propped himself against it with his back to the dark and rough surface. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before both the same zombie and skeleton caught up to him. </p><p> </p><p>The zombie stumbled forward and the skeleton aimed his arrow at Wilburs head. The zombie had bits of flesh hanging off his face drool and blood staining his tatted shirt and clothes, his eyeball hanging out of his socket. The skeleton had dried blood throughout its bones. Wilbur watched helplessly as his death came near.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*THROB</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *thwack!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re getting good at this Ẅ̵̘͕̱̠͍̯͚̄͐̿̽͌͗͑̚͠i̶̧͖͕̥̝͇̩͕̝̞͛̽̿̆͗͊l̴̢̦̦͉̜͓̍̓̂͑̍͋͆͒b̸͍̗͙͆͐̏̊͐͂u̴̘̘̇͊̇̀́͜r̶̨̡̺̣͔̩̝̖̅̅̅͑̒͂̓̕, you hit the bullseye.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thanks.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Though, I kinda wish Dadza would let us hunt with him.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you crazy? we’re too young he said.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re too young he said~~~”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “HEY!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, I want to, I want to see what a Zombie looks like.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s getting dark, we need to go back.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ẅ̵̘͕̱̠͍̯͚̄͐̿̽͌͗͑̚͠i̶̧͖͕̥̝͇̩͕̝̞͛̽̿̆͗͊l̴̢̦̦͉̜͓̍̓̂͑̍͋͆͒b̸͍̗͙͆͐̏̊͐͂u̴̘̘̇͊̇̀́͜r̶̨̡̺̣͔̩̝̖̅̅̅͑̒͂̓̕,! Behind you!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He turned, only to see a zombie about to assault him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked up and saw the Zombie about to strike. </p><p> </p><p><em> Huh. </em> Wilbur thought. <em> That’s the first complete blur I had.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He just looked at the zombie and awaited death. An arrow was fired, but it was not the skeleton’s arrow. Whatever direction it came from it struck the zombie on the side of the head, causing the remaining blood in the walking corpse to spurt out onto the white snow, and fall. At the same time, the skeleton heisted and that split hesitation cost him. An axe glowed from behind and came down on said skeleton with a sickeningly loud crunch. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*CRUNCH!!!!!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>At that same time, the skeleton fell, the zombie was again ambushed and stabbed with a diamond sword by a winged man that seemed to have fallen out of the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Both Techno and Philza had made it to Wilbur in time. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur!” Philza gasped out, getting up from the…...now an extremely dead zombie and extremely dead skeleton (with Techno panting over the crushed remains.) </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur flinched back. </p><p> </p><p>Philza bent down onto his knees in front of Wilbur. He Laid his sword down into the snow, his hand leaving the handle, but never fulling leaving the sword. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur, why did you run like that?” Philza said gently, he raised his left hand to cup Wilbur’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have-” Just as Philza was about to cup his cheek, Wilbur quickly swatted it away. </p><p> </p><p>“STOP IT!” Wilbur shrieked, Birds tore up from the shelter of the trees and into the sky, startled by the noise, snow fell from trees nearby, Techno’s full attention was now on Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>“PLEAse STop!!” Wilbur cried, his voice breaking and him doubling over to sob. </p><p> </p><p>Philza leaned forward and stretched out his right hand to comfort the brunette but the brunette screamed again. </p><p> </p><p>“DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!” Philza withdrew his hand. Wilbur sobbed into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Beneath his skeleton mask, Techno’s crimson eyes became wide and shocked as he saw his brother breakdown in front of him for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>E̸͔̭̭̻̺͐̒͗͑̾̽̕͜Ḙ̷̪͍͇̜͊̉̚͘̕Ę̷̻͖̰͍͍͉̱͆͐̏̊͜͝ͅĘ̸̯̩̣̬̱̦̦̫̾̏͛̈́͜͠E̷̡̖̭̾̒͂͋͗͌̾͊͆̀Ȅ̷̺͓̺̰͉̱͖̣̻̂̐͂̊E̷̡̧̩̹̓̏Ẽ̶͍̗̓͊͆͋̿̈́Ḛ̴̡͚̯͔̠͐͆̀̆̏̐͜È̴̦͖Ȩ̵̪͓͉͎̭̦̄̈́̐̈͗E̶͉̗̪͙̣̓Ë̷̤͍̲̼̤̲͉̣͗̅̓̃̋E̷̙̗̥̻̫̭̟͊̈́̈́̈̄̚ͅE̶̡̤͔̭̰͉͈̻̋̈̂̾́̎͠ͅȆ̴̡̗̣̾͑̒̉͗͆͝E̸͓̾̀͆E̸͇̼͂͗̈̈́̔͝E̵̘͔̖̳̻̹̤̙͓͋̍̈͐̃͋̈́͠͝͝E̸̡̛̩̫̳̩̥̠͆̍͐̆͗̾̒͂͘E̴̾̎ͅE̷̢̝̥̤̤̩̽̇̀̿ͅE̸̢͙̰̪̘̞͎̘̥̻̍̈́̽͊̂͆̏Ȩ̸̺̹͓͎͉̥̟͛́</p><p>̵͈̭̞̻̲̖͓̳̭͙͊̌̊̏̎̈́͘</p><p≯̞́͜A̸͉͓̦̙͔͚͑͗͆͛̒̿͆̕Ą̷̩͆Ǎ̶͎͚̿́̊͛̄Â̸̛̜̘̄̑Ą̸̺̥̬̗̯͇̠̟͂͆̎̾Ă̴̲̫̗̝͈̽͒̂̂̚͝͝͝A̸̘̞̮̟̜͇̳͉͒͆̀̅͊͋͒̒̇̉A̸̢̛͍͉̝̥̭̟̟͈͒̇̏̏͘A̷̫͈̞̜̜͕̘̥̮͐͒̾͜A̶̰̝̼̰̬̱̗̣̦͈̍A̷̢͖̳͇͍̦͉̻̙̼̓́̓̆̓A̵̰̞̹͖͍̠͚̐͗͋̎̕͝ͅA̷̹̤̤͙̦̥̙̳̞̲͑̾̌͛̚̕͝͝A̶͍̣̱̳̖͖͋̒̌͊͊Ą̷͙̭̪͍̱̼̄̒̈́̽͗͐̕͠À̴̱̤̳̺̱̽̔̐͛͆͝Ą̸̪͊͂A̸̧̦̱͕̻̮̠͚̓͂͐̀͝A̷͓̹̜͂́̎A̵̲̪̟̥̓̈̆̑͋͊̒͜A̶̢̧̺̮̯̼̜̙̰͕̿̃̋̒̿̕A̶͖̱͕͖͔̔̿̈́̃͂͆̄͘À̴̤̟̈́̊̓͆̍͘A̸̢̢̢̖͚̗̘̠͍̺̓̌͆̋͒̏̊͐͠A̸̯̍̓̑͝A̴̱͎̜̪̗͊͋̓̎̑͠Ą̵̨̰̤̗̪̌̄̓͗̉̑͠͠A̶̡͕̜͉͖͗̾͌̊̆̑͠A̵̧̐͌̊̓͜Ḧ̷̢̩͉̱̥͐̓̾Ĥ̷̨H̶̻͈͍̮̞̯̱͐̍̆͗͌̋̚͘H̶̡̖̱̖̞͔̥͑̒̐̃́̎͠H̵͕̬͓͔͈͕͕̬̻̹͒̅̐͗͋̈́͝Ḫ̷̳̳̯̰̳͔̳͇̦̈́͠H̸̨̳̠̳̝̱͊́̏Ḩ̵̢̞̝̯̬̰̩̦̮̆̑͑̃̀͊H̷͇͓̞͙̒̓́̈́͐̄</p><p>̷̤̹̈́</p><p>̴̡̬̲̻͉͇͈͚̎̓͂͜S̵̡̢͖͖̻̩͓͚̥̏̐̂̉͌̈́͘A̷̤̼̻̫̺͙̟͗̉̍͘͝͝D̵̛͚̝̪̐̈W̷̛̰̗̣͋̃̿̈́̑͊͑̿͋Ĩ̵̡̡̖̰̲̔͋L̸͍̞̹̂̾̅̽͑͑͘͘B̴̯̩̣̣̪͍̺̔Ů̸̫̠́̓̇̋̔̕͠Ȑ̸̡̠̟̖̫͔̭̣͊̌̍͋̂̕͠</p><p>̶̡͂͋̒̂̑́̄͘</p><p>̶̤̪̹̥͖͇͎͍͖̒ͅB̷̨̳̓̃́̂͛̈́͘R̸̡̡̙͖̻̝̬̂̈́̊̄̍ͅO̶̟̟͒͆́̅̾̒̇̈́͜T̶͓̎̽̅̏̿̂̇͝H̴̡̛̭̳̮͊͒̓̓̾̈̈́̆͘ͅḚ̴̹̹͑̍͝R̸̪͖̼͍͕̜͉̺͖̠̈́̇͋̍̿͂̚͝I̸͕͂̅͝Ŝ̸̛̮̣̗̬͇̃͊̎S̷̖͚͂̓̓̔͛̕Å̴̢͔̣̺͕͕̇D̶̟̤̟́̐̌̍̚</p><p≯͉̗̯̖̘̑̄̎̊̕</p><p>̴̨̧̙͚̠̙̊̎̎̉͌̔͌̃͝Ȃ̶̪̝̱̮͉̟̼̃̐͊ͅA̶̹͆͂̃̒Ȃ̷̝̯͚̐̓̍̓̕À̷͔̓͗̔Ą̵̛̞̗̍͆̃̋̃A̷̤͛̓͆A̶̻̯̭̫̟̥̗͚͓̿̓́̒A̵͎̦̬͔̜̯̲̿̿̉̿͒͋̚͜͝A̶̧̗͍͕̓͛̒͑̊͋̽ͅĄ̸̧̡̱̰͕̩͚̰̾͂͆̍̍̑̉̚Å̴̡̫͙̹̭͙̥͔͕̔̽̀̎̽͊͘A̸̫̱̦̼̹̺͓̍̂͐̃̎͊̋̿͗A̵̺̳͓̠̙̭͔̥͔̾͑͛̊Ä̵̤̹̘̏͒̈́͠Ą̵͍͖̓̇̽̌̑̽Ä̶̩̮̰͚̮̦͚́̈́̉̌̕̕À̷̡̳̙̼̠̻͔̔̐̂̍̓̊̐Å̷̧̢̯͇̟̒̂͘͝A̶͉̝̺̱̳̩̲̤̎̈̿͘Ą̷͖̘̫̒̄̂͗͂̾̓̇̋̕͜A̴̩͙͗͊̍̐̿̑̕͝Ą̷̦̤̰̫̲͗̈́͊̃͋́͘̕͜͠A̷̖̮̼͍̪̐̃A̸̬͈͙͂̆̓̄Ả̴̱͉͖͖͇̟̈́̐̇̔̚͝A̸̹̫̰̼̅̍͜Ä̶̜̖̽͝A̷͈̜͙̿̎̀̒Â̸̘̳̮̈́̈̓A̶͒ͅÂ̷̻̂͂̀͂̇͂̕͘͜͠A̷̡̙̲̭̜̻͎̋͐͌̃̏̇̂͝͝Ạ̷͌̔͂͂͛̈́̚͠ą̴̫̭̬̖͈̄͂̎̈̔͜͝</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur-” </p><p> </p><p>“STOP! STOP! STOP!” Wilbur screamed, slamming his fists into the snow. “STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Call you what-”</p><p> </p><p>“STOP CALLING ME WILBUR!!!” Wilbur screamed, lifting his face to a confused Philza, only for the confused expression to morph into realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-” </p><p> </p><p>“I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!” Wilbur choked out, blue tears streaming down his face. </p><p> </p><p>Philza and Techno’s eyes became wide. Wilbur breathed in and out several times, calming down slightly before asking Philza this.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you even?”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crows, Truths and Accidents.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur learns some truths.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry Y'all, it's late. </p><p>School is being a bit of a hell for me :'D</p><p>Send help. </p><p>Tw!// mentions of blood, injury and sickness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words mimicked mockingly in Phil’s ears. He could not believe this, this had to be a cruel prank by Wilbur. </span>
  <b>Right? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza was not believing this, that his son had forgotten about him. Was this karma for neglecting him? Was this the price for not being there for him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W̷̼͇̯̎̿̎̐́̑̊Ȟ̶̢̩̺̣Ä̷̢̹͇̦̭̖͇̓̏̈́͛͌͝T̵̡̡͚̼̰̹̯̲̤̔͌͌̔́̾͌̎͝͠?̵̛̫̥̮̤͓͎͇̞͉͛!̸̙͉̼̱̟̜̟̓̈͝ͅ?̸̢̘͔̟̗͔̞͍̭̈́̃͋̒͝!̴̜̩̻̣̻͙̻̪͛?̴̱̭̞̹͍̘͍̯̥̂̋͘͜?̸̢̢̻̱̰͙͙̮̹̟̓́̊̌̚!̵̫̖͇͗̈́̏́̌̈͐̔̃?̴̛̬͔̙͛͊͂̍͒̔̈́</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶͎̃͒̽̕͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̞͓̰̟͙̖̥̪̏͛̒̈̿̾̚̕͜͝T̸̥̋͊͐̈́̓̚H̴̢̛̬̻͉̟̏̌̔I̸̡̭̞S̴̢̼͖͎̬̩̮̄ ̸̡̛̛̖͈̮̥̽̎̄̃̑͑͘İ̷͓̳͙͇̺͇̤̉͛͛͌̉́͘͝S̸̞̫̼͖͒̕͝ ̷̢̫̗͕̏̑̍̇̈̚A̸̦̙̪͔̘͋̍͑̈͜͝ ̸̢̪̬͖̱̹͙̆͜J̴̹͕͇̭̏̍̌̔͐̓̊̾͝O̵̦͔̭̘͗̓͑̈́̍̔͑̄̾K̴̟͐̄̿͗̆̕̚͝͝Ę̶̠̞͚̈́̅͊̌̿̄̚ ̸̱̈̇͒͗̽̑͝ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̧͎̜͇̺̖͊̔</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̨̢̬̱̱͈͍̺͐̔̀͗̏̈́P̴̣̗͎̹͐R̸͕͎̼̥̠͍͛̽͋̃A̴̘͎̺̞̰̐̓̌N̸̛̛̤͙̒͛̽̉͛͝K̴͕̰͊͊̓̔̈́̄̅̈́̚P̷̢̤͇̫͓͛̅̉R̵͔̝͓͋̏̆̉̅̆͐͝A̶̰͔̓̚̚͠͠N̶̡̺̰̪͉̍̄͜͝K̷̻̲̮̳̬̀͑̓̿͐̓̄̚͘͝P̵̱̫̼̯͎̲̺̹͑Ȓ̴̹̀̍̐A̸̢͕͓̭̰͎͚̠̞͚͐̂̈́̄͂͒̋N̵̝͈͔̈̍͌͋͆̉̿͒̕K̸̢̡̘̤̯̯͉͚̭͔͝P̷͎̗̹̲̭̬̪̤̮̻̌̔̃̐Ŗ̵̢̯̗̩̥̔́͑̊̅͛͌A̸̘͇͍̰̒͑̐͋̆͌̔N̸̡̗̻̬͓̳̹͈̝̹͊̑͂͌̓K̶̛̺͓̟̼͚̹̐̐̐͑͋̈́̕̚P̷̡̡̥͈̭̍̀R̵̬͎̟̖͖͔͖͕͔͐͆̊͛̐A̸̧̖͇͇̅͑́̚͝Ņ̷̧̪͔̝̞̙͚̼̐͊K̸̡̤̠̰̲͍͈̺̱͗̔̀̕ ̸̧̨̠̲̪̱̄͒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷͓̥̩͙̘͚͓̬͌̂̐͒͐̕</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̫̗̻̻̹̙̜͔̮̔̓͒̚Ě̵̢̧̢̢̯̯̦̝̖͜E̵̠̥͂̾̀͊̌̀̌͘͠E̵̬̋̃̄̕E̵͔͚̝͍̖̱̩͆̄̅̈́̒̑͜͜E̵̞̠̓͊̿Ḙ̸̡͍̓̄̂͋̄̉͂</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̛͇̋͋̎̐͑͆͂͊̕</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̧̙̜̬̯̪̟̖̒̂͆ͅǸ̴̨̝̼͙̲͕̭̹̦̀͘N̵̛̯̼̜̫̼̞̣̝̪͔̈́̆N̷̞̺͖͎̑̅N̶̢̨̯̳̘̯̰̘͕̠͒Ň̴̨̬̬̻̝̭̾͊͒N̶̡̛̯̺̩̟̎̇͠O̴̬̙̟̮͕̔͐̊̄̍̒͘Ò̵̭̼̪̔̾͋̄̄͝Ö̵̧̡̧̺̱̣́͆̈́̚̚̚O̶̧̗̫͗̄͗̄͋͐̄͘͠Ǫ̸̬̣͖̦̖̺̹̤͛̈̍́̓̎̾͜͝Ơ̷̛͕̦͚̬̌̿̎͂͘ͅȮ̴̢̨͚͕̱͖̥̞̟̆̀͜͝O̶̢͇̺͍̹̾͘Ơ̶̼͈̬̱̞̱̯̏̂͑͒̆O̴̹̒̊͆O̴̥̹͇̗̔̍̍̋Ǫ̴̧̣͙͈̦̝̳̫̗͛̎́̀̃̔̉̋O̴͕̬̲̹͌̓͒̈͒͊͂̈́̓̚O̷̦̖̥̖͖̲̩̔̆̓͊̇̅͒̍̕͜O̸̡̫̬̥̗̰̺̠̤͗͌̀͆͂̑̈́̊̇O̸̘̦̼̩̭͛͊̈́̌̎͛͊͠͠O̴͙̯̼͓̠̫̗̬͙͑̐̈́̽̄͆͆̚O̵̧̦͇̔̾̈̍̓̈̃͊͝O̵̰̯̘͚̞̾͋̀̎̊̚̕͜O̵̡̢̝͔͇͖̘̱̝͒̅̀̈̓̒̅͝Ọ̶̫͙͈̣͈͖͂̅̍͑͊͐̕̕͜͜͝ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̤͎̜͙̜̻̘͈͉͌</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̳̙̞̣͓̱͐̒͐͒́̓̉͝͝A̴̠͓̭͍͂͋̒͆͌͋̔̆̄L̷̨̧̞̱̰̼͉̅̄̕S̷͕̟̉̋̈́́͗̽͒͋̓̕K̴̙͚̉́̓̃͌͛̉Ḟ̵͉̰̣̱͎͉̱͇͋̓̋͆͑̓͋͝L̶̠̞̟̅̊͠A̵̢̟͇̣̱̟̪̭͐͂͂̓͊͂͛͑̅͌S̶̝̝̻͎̹͓̰̪̜̞̿͌͑͊̃̆̈́̀J̷̡͙̮̱͖̙̿ͅF̷͍̞̖̹̖̆̃͐͘ͅL̸̢̢̛̫͔̼̦̞̈́͌͝G̴̭͕̋J̵͔͍̐͂̊̈́̈́̾̑͌Á̷̢̦̱͙̯͉͛́̓̔̐̈͗̂̅͜L̴͈͉̟̳̞͒̂͊̾̄̒̓̎G̶̠̳̞̺̫̘̖̦̈́̃͒̉̽͒̚͜J̴̢͕̤͓̥̍Â̵̢̢̡̞̟̫̬̬̝̿̀͜S̸̟̺̥̖͌̂L̵͍̪̪͔̤̜̰̔̈̆̅̂̊̅̎͝D̶̝̐̔̃͊K̵̦̜̦̗̇̌͑̾̇̐͛͑̈̀Ä̴͉̝̮͉̝͇̪̬̳͍́̐̐̂͒͝L̴̨͓̙̳̖̀͂̈́͘͠Ș̸̏D̵̬̖͛̾̑̊͋̕K̸̛͓̟͈̥̥̦̙̒̈̈́̎̒͊̔̈̋Ą̶̺̦̺̹͕͓͓̣̫͊̿̏Ļ̶͖̯͛͆̍S̵̳̎̿̿̒͒F̵̘͖̫͇̼̌̈́͑͜K̴̨̜͍̀͌̾͂L̷͙̜̩̜̞̬̬̐̅͊̽͛A̶̧̞͚̯͛̽͜J̶̡̛̩̗͍̓̔̾G̸̮͚̓Ĺ̵̡̰͈̖̺͚Ắ̷̢̗͙̼̣̐̅̕S̴͕̹̰͋̅̃̂̍̅̑͝J̵̧̥̪̟͎̮̝͚̝̉͐͠L̵̬̭̰̥͒̄͜</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices screamed. They were equally perplexed as him. Philza wished that they would not scream in his head and rather be the crows that were near him almost twenty-four-seven. But they eschewed the cold so they went into his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Wilbur. That’s your name.” Philza whispered after falling mute for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur flickered a couple of times, unquestionably perplexed and distressed about his circumstances, a foreign man informing him that “Wil” was not his original name, but this… “Wilbur” was his real name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Wilbur supplicated, squinting his brown chocolate eye and white eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza inhaled a breath, “Your name is Wilbur….you carried on….. six months ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…..” Philza guided his hand up to Wilbur’s cheek, his thumb gently brushing the soft but hollow cheek, his skin meeting the cold skin on Wilbur. “You’re somehow here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emotion in Wilbur’s eyes was substituted quickly with being baffled. Wilbur’s right hand that was nursing the bleeding left shoulder dropped down onto his stomach, the weight of the arm sinking into the barely rising and falling stomach, the arm stretched across the stomach the fingers lightly grazing the freezing snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who am I to you?” Wilbur whispered, coughing soon after, his chest heaving with every cough, blue tears squeezing out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My son,” Philza whispered, full of regret, sadness and worry. His hand that was gently stroking Wilbur’s cheek travelled up to his forehead, he pressed his palm into the center of his son’s forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Philza thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s burning up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Philza eyes travelled to meet Wilbur’s eyes, only to find that one of them, indeed, was white no iris insight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Gods. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>S̵̢͈̻̯͕͚̙͍̼̼̎͌̈́̂͌͊̑͂̔͘Ḯ̵̡̞̬̺͇̍C̷̹͍̫̫̠̊͝ͅͅĶ̵̛̤̣̲̫̈S̶͖̤̱͚̙͉̪̭̉͌Ḯ̵͇̰̫͍̊͌C̴̭̄͐̓̀͑͒Ķ̶̹̣̟̤͐͛̇̿͒S̵͚̗̟̼̭̟̣̟͈̥̈́͋Ĩ̵̘C̸͚̞͔̽̽͝K̶̮̞̪̹͋̓͂̑̓͐̿S̴͌͒̕͜͝I̵̡͍͍̖̞͗̂̊͐̽̔͒̕͜C̸̡̬͕̯̘̯̑̓̒̒K̷̛͖̦̱̒͂͑̀̕͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶͉̺͙͚̾̎̆̿͐͛̓</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̡̺̭͇̓͂̈́͛̕͠͠N̸͇͎̙͕͍̳͚̮̮͚͒̅͐̿͛͛̆͘Ȩ̸̠͖̙̻̼̮̺̟́͛̌̒̓͝Ȩ̸̝̌̿̈́͋̃̋̉̀Ḑ̸͈̄͂H̶̃͝ͅȨ̵͔̖͇̜̿́̒͑̽L̷̡̩̯̯̠̈́P̸̧̨͕̼̲̦͔͈̈́ͅͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̖̝̹̼̮̐́̆͗͂͐̾</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̧͈̦̺̼̩͔̥̠̟̏̂̃͑̈́͗͛͗S̸̢͓̥̻̠͚̺̀̓̃͑͋́Ị̵͇̲̝͔̾͊̕͜C̸͉͔͇̙̝̮͙̺̄̐̎̎̌̃͂̑͝͝Ķ̷̘͚̭͈̳̜͙̙̈́̔ͅŴ̶̖̼͎̜͚͕͔̳͖̽̈́͛̋̒̔̔͐I̸͖̲̩̊̓̿̆̕̚ͅL̸̲̦͎͓͕̤͙͇̄̈̌̈́͐͒̂̽̚̕ͅB̷̢͕͖̲̻̬̜͆͌͊̓̓͠͝Ṷ̸̧̞̺͉̯̉ͅȐ̷̨̛̥͑͒͐̏̅̚͜ ̶̧̢̖̥̃͑̉̚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̙̖͚̞͚̜̳͒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̰̯̱͎̲͈͉͓̐͜D̶̺͔̯̗͋̓̓̄A̴̰̣͕̽͋͛͑̂͝D̵͖̼̭̪̈̆̊̎͊͐͗͜͠Z̵̺̫͝A̵̪̗̪̘̩̫̥̲̅T̴̻̭̳͛͠A̸̛̪͍̤̓̏́̋͘K̷͚̒́͋̂̏̿̈́͝E̴̫̙̳̮̱̺̰̩̟̠̋̈́̏̓́͌̂C̸̡̛̱̣͙̥̖̜̲̺̭̈́͑͝À̷̦ͅR̸͉͎͈̪͕̥̱̩͔͎̆͊͑͋̾̓͗̓Ě̵̺̘̲̘̜͇͆̂͐͆̍͘͠ͅO̷̧̨̝̘̹̰̝̠̖͖͐̉̋̔̇̄̒̃F̷̬̮̗̘̫͎̱̤͐̈́͋̒̕͜W̷͓̪̣͚̾͑̇̇̅̃̽͛͘͝I̶̲̱͆͐͊̅̋̒̔̓͜Ľ̵̖̦̰̯̩̙̘̯̿B̴̨̮͙̍͑̽͂͘U̴͖̓̆͋̎̃̚͠͝R̸̀̄̌ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̢̖̳͈͕̦̖͉̥͋̌̓͊̚͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̧̛̪͈̯̤̗̟̹̣̊̏̿̑̓̓̅̆ͅS̴̡̛͚͙̲̰͌͗̎̅͂͂̀O̵̞̹͖̅N̴͓̝͖̿̈̀!̶̢͎̖̲̳̚͜ ̴̪͈̗̱̞̦̘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵͔̼͆͊̈́̋̉͛̄͌͋͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̢̛͔̻͙̟͓̤̐͆́͒̈́̒͋͠E̵̛̞̺̲̿̃E̴̢̛̦͎̘̫̣͈͉͒̽̂͆̓Ę̶̭̭̟̦̰͕͓͔͗̏̓͛͘Ȩ̸͉̞̖̤̹͕͒̋Ȩ̷̛̰̰͎̮̳̙͎̾͌͐̋E̶̛̱̩͈͇̭̮̹͖͉̾̎̑͆̎͐̽̋E̴̛̩̖͇̠̜̬̟̬͆̏̕͝Ë̶̦͚̥̬̼͑</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̢̙͔̬̲̈́͑</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̨̡͙̝̲͙̞̬̝̈́̄̈́S̴͙̰͔̈́̽Ị̸͍̲̬͎̻͎͉́̉C̸̳̼̃̒̆̑̋́̆̈́͜͝͝K̷̠͔̹͛̈́̅̅͑̃̀͝W̴̜̣̼͌Ḯ̶͔̣̩̥̹̾̀̓̂Ļ̵̯̍̈͗̚̕Ḇ̸̨̙̥͖͙͖̩͐͑͗͒͛ͅȖ̷̻̹̉̈́͛͊͒̊̊̃͑R̸͉̩͍̼͚̘̐̉͊̈́N̸̖͔̼̎͛͋̆̎̀̂Ë̴̬͚̘́̿̈́̈̂̄͒͌̚Ë̶̛̟̞̯͍̼̘̤̲̙́̎̀̋͝Ď̸̖̻̬̦͈̈̾̾͑̿̒̚S̴̛̼͙͉̳͙̗̥̐̃ͅͅͅḢ̷͍̲̪͚͍͉̘̯̅͝Ẽ̴̢̬̲̭̟̮̪̲͙L̵͔͎͓̘͉̀͊̉P̶̠͚̍̆͒̃̉̾̆̿̕͠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Philza lost all self-control and towed Wilbur into a tight hug. In which Wilbur stiffed in, not used to the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had just watched his father notify his amnesic twin brother of who he was, Techno on the outside was calm, holding his axe, but on the inside, he wanted to panic. But Technoblade does not panic. But he wanted to. So did the voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ḁ̵̧̧̺̩̗̹̮̪̺͗̊̀̾̅͗̿̃̕A̵̹̳̮̼̣̟̱Ā̵͎̻̥͐͌A̶͇̭̰̔A̶̛̟͑̐̊̄̏̌̈́͑͝A̴̩͓͖̩̹͕̲͌ͅĄ̸͉̱̣͍͍̊̈́̽͆͊͌͒͛̿A̶̜̘͍̗͊͗̈́̉͒Ả̷͓̠̣ͅẢ̴̹̩͎̫͇͕͖̠̣͑̔̔͋̏͘A̵̡̱̙͕̳̲͕̮̔̿̏A̵̡̺̦̤̺̲̥̤͓͊͊̉͒̂̽̚͘͝A̸͍͔̳͓̝͘Å̴̡̡͚̞̳͚̮̭͔̩̄̋̋̏́̎̇̋̚Ȁ̸̢̛͖̆̽͆̌A̷̠͙̠̜̝̝͆̊̈A̴̛̮̼͚A̷̡̡̰̪̳̻͚A̵̢͎̱̍̀̓͌A̵͕̠̱͛̅A̶̝̪̜̣͚̓̍̓A̴̡̲̖̝̤̋Å̵̦̜̦̿̊̆̇̕A̴̪͖̭͓̜̻͐̊͋̈̕͘͘̕̕͜͝Ȃ̵̢̠̺̟͎̱̓̐͑̇̋̆͂͜A̸̫͙̩͙͕̅ͅÁ̶͓̖̭̙̝͝ͅA̸̡̳̖͇̯̬̭̺̟̽͗̍̔̽͐͘͠A̴͊̈͜Ả̴̢̨͚͇̿̓̓̌̕͝Ą̵͖͇̻̗̮̰̍͂͌̉̇̓̿̎̚͝A̵̢̝̐̀͆̃̿̅͗A̷͙̙̜̮͎̠͓̯̔Ȃ̵̞̞̦̆͑͠Ä̷͉͙̬̝̯̭̟̙́̈̂̀A̵̗͋͗̄̂Ǎ̶̛̤̫̏͌̍͛̒̚͝A̶̛̮̻͕̠̮̯̜̖̋́͑̔͛̿̈͐A̸̡̛̱̗͗͗̈́͗̓͗A̷̳͓̺̪̯̦͘A̴͇̦͗̆̏̂̉̀̿̚͜͠A̶̖̹̭͓͋̅̚͜À̸̻̘̱̗̬͕͕̉͐͆̈̈́̕̕̕Ǎ̷̬̦̭̾̑̑̈́̚Ǻ̷̡͕̖̾́Ȃ̶̻̣̼̪̻̯̳̮ͅA̷̤̱͔̐͐̓Ȧ̸̠̲̥͙̼̺̦̂̿̈́͐̽͂͆͘͜Ḁ̷̳̼͒̾͌̾͊̅͝A̷̛͔̝̳̣̥͕̘̠̭̳̿͑̔͐͒̽̈́͒͝Ā̴̱̭̃̔̇̐̄́̊Ą̴̛͙͉̫͎̘̜́́̓͒̉͝͝A̴̢͙͔̦̳̓̍̾͂͌̌́͑̚A̴̜͒̔̾͊A̸̗͙̔̽̇̿̈́͐̈̍̚A̸̧͖̥͎̠̤̝̼͈̳͂̂͠A̵̞̿͠A̵͇̣̼͙̘͔̲̹̮͂̃A̸̙͇̤̰͍̬͛̍̇̓͒̿A̸̡͕̳͇͗̾̾͑̃͐̈́́ͅÀ̵̺̫̲̖̝̗̹̙͈͖̆͛̍Ḁ̵̏̈́̍̔͌̈́̎̄̚̕Ả̶̭͔̓̀̏̅̊̈̃͝A̸̰̝̣̠̩̠͇̰͍͂͛̆̌͘͝͝͝͝ͅA̷̪͚̫͂̊͛̿̒̂̽̒̓͗A̸͓̖̦͂͐̅͆͗̚A̸̢̖͖̖̼̞͒̆Ă̷̛͇̠̣̟̝̻̯͉͕͝Ä̶͉̜̣̜̳͚͎̳̠̣̒͂͝A̵̢̼̥̪̳̤̼̮̓̐͗͘̕ͅǍ̸̬̮́̈́͒̂Ã̸̧̲̖̟̙̐̈́͌́̓́̽͜͝A̸̬͊̎̉̈́͛̅̎͑̚Á̶̡̰͍̞̼̳͊̂̓͜͠A̵͔̮̦̦̜̒̄͂̓Ả̵̟͇͗̀̀̃̽̃A̷̡̭̫̗͒͗͂Ą̴͕̭̺̹͍̭̄̈́͊̄̉̑͑̚Ạ̷̢̛̠̪̭̀̍͆̈́͛̕A̵͎͛̐͗̇̇̆̚͝A̸̱̦͖̯̐̋̋͑͠A̸̢̫̬̐͐͝Ả̶̟̋͌̄̍͝Á̶̠̲̫̬̃̽͌̃͂͘͘A̸͍̳͓̣͓͌A̷̭͖͔͈͗̓͊̍A̷͎̓̈́̓̇̈́̓͝Â̶̪̰̫͇̤͕̎͊͌̐͗͝A̸̡͈̱͐͆̎͂̽͊͜͝ͅA̶̦̩̼̐͐ͅÃ̷̛̛̌̓̆̈́̚͜Â̷̲̝̆A̸͎̍͌Ą̷̡̪̮͖̈́̈́̐̽͛̎Ȁ̵̧̧̨̗̗̹̖̎̂̃̾̃͘͝Ą̸͉̥͕̭̉̓̈̑͒͒̉̚̚͠A̸͉̱̩̩̓͗͜A̵̼͇͙̲̎̏̌͆͋̌̚̕͜A̵͖̤͍̳͚̩̒Ā̶̬͙̆̅͊̆̀̾̓̿Ǎ̴̩̲͚̻̭̥̣̝͚̩̀͝A̸̛̲̞͉̯̹̲̐̎̚͠A̵̳͇̻̖̽̓͜A̵͙͂̑̈́͘A̴̢̢̢̩̙̖͎̜̳͘Á̷̡̢̺͔̘̳̥̱̆̏̓̉͌̄̈̕Ä̵̰̤́̈̎͆̆̽͜͝A̸̟͕͌͗͜Á̴̠͔͚̼͔͚͖͚̎͌̐̇̃À̷̧̘̤̩̫̠̬̈̐A̵̪̝̦̟͔̝̣̕Ą̸̨̗̫̣̀A̸̦̱̭̲̹̤̓A̸̢̟̱̗͒̈̌͆̌̉Ä̵̧̙̥̝̱̭̞̥̣́̂̓ͅA̶̼̟̣̬̳͉̞͙̖̓Ă̸̢̟͖̖͙͆͆̉̓̈̚A̶̺͙̲̱͋̓̈̀̂̾̕A̷̛̦̻̟͍̭̝̻̽Ą̷̢̹͈͕̙͈͔̪͙͂̏̀̏̒̑̇̾͒͝A̴̧̛͔̰̒̈̿Ä̶̡̦̣͓̱̰͎̫̻̺̍̔͑͛͗̋͗͠À̵̛͓̙͍̒͝Ǟ̷̯͇̮͓̙̮͖̦̳̭͐̉͋̔̑A̵̠͆̽A̸̛̫̤̣̟̪͎̭̟̔̍̅͛͗̏͘Ḁ̸͇͉̳̦̏̒ͅA̶̼͈̯̭͙̼̽̾͌́͛̎͋Ä̷̡̱́̉͆̉̀̓͠Ả̶͓̺͖Ä̵̬͎́̑Ä̸̜͍̯͚̰́̊͐̌̋͛̈́̀̇Ä̵̢̲̫̝̳͉̲̣́̈͑̽̑̓̍͊͛͜͠Ȧ̴̻̲̝̀̿̽̍̌A̷̪͇͕̙̰͙̳̺͗̄̀͒͝Ä̸̫̳͖́̃A̵̰̱̣̼͕̹͒ͅĄ̴͍̅͌̈́̇̉͊̓̚͝Ḁ̶̱̰͚̼̰̏̽̄̉̌̎͐͒͘A̸̢̧̛̩̹̙̣̼̎̊̊͋̚͜͝Â̴͎̫̟̫̬̠͌͆͗́̇̾̕Ą̴̹̖͉̺͙͚͇̣͓͒Ä̷̢̲͇̻́̀̉͌̾̄͌A̵̡̩͔̺̪̤͂̓̊̈̕͠A̴̼͊͐̾͑̆͗̅Ą̶̩̰̈A̶͎͖̳̪̙̗̦̹̟̋̽͋͗̏̕͝͝Ą̷̙͍̼͔̯͕̝̑͐̅̋͋̾͒A̴̢̨̨̤͔̘̦͓͋̿̓̈ͅA̷̛͙̺̣̣͓͓̬͚̣̞̒Ą̴̟͚͔̠̹̀͝A̷̛̦A̶̩̬̺͔̎Ą̴͇̺̞̰̝̭̳͇̱͂̈́Ă̶̹̰̤̤̋̂</b>
</p><p>
  <span>̶͚̞̬͙͔̂̋</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̱̅̓̐̏̈̀͐͝H̴̠̙̬͖̲͓̼̠̊̃͊É̵͓̪̝̭̠͓͓̤̝̦͛̍͘L̸̢̼̻̹̩͗̋̈͑̅̿̈́̕P̷͖͎̮̂̃̉̋̒̕͠͝H̶̢̧̙͕̩̞̠̏͑̃È̸̖͎̏̓̽͑̾̏L̴̡͓̳̜͖̜̒̈́͌́͜P̴͈͖̤̭̬̖͈͓̥̮̿̐̈́̓͆̂̇H̸̛̠̰̃̎E̶̩͍͚̦̯̅͑̌̏͋͝ͅͅĻ̸̤̱̿͒̑P̶̨̩̞̔̂̅̓̊̇̕͠͝Ḣ̴͎̦̩͍͖̈́̿̏̈͝͝͠ͅE̶͉̓͌̋̑͌̉͒̒̚Ḻ̷̡̢̠͙͍̲͎̃̈̆̈́͗̋̓̕ͅP̴͌̐ͅH̷̳͑̅̒Ȩ̸̼̩̪̦̤̣̯͖̺̈̂̑̑̕Ḷ̷͚̭͇̱̱̹͚̓͑̋̏͐͜͠P̸̟̆̀̋̃̽</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴͍̖͌̒͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̘̉̀́̓̂̃̐̑̇̅A̸̘̼̹̩͂̏̑̀̽͂͐A̶̬̙̗̯̒̏̇̇̉À̵͙̾͌̔͘͝A̶̤̳̞̍̈́͑̈́̔͂͐̕͜͝Á̸̗͙̯͇̦̱̟̖̉͗̌̈́͜A̷̲̟̲̮͍̟͌̊͊͒A̵̢͙͕̭͖̜̬̓̇̂͆̿̿̐͘A̶̮͂̏̍̊̈́A̸̪̱̗͇̮̰͋̌̂̊̍͌͝A̵̡̢͙̱̞̐̋͐̂̆̄ͅĄ̸̙̦̣̼̯͎̫̘̇́͋̂̃̈́̈́͑͠Ȃ̴̖̦̦̞̖̟̝̥̲̹A̸͙͇͉̞͇͖͇̮͂͋͋̚̚A̴͉̱̳̭̺̹̭̿̋̊̕̚͜A̸̰̭͉̟͚̤͓͎͑̅̃͐̈́́̆̓́͘͜Å̷̝̭͙̱̬̣̖̟̬̞͐̊̔̅̉̉̓̓͝Ą̵͔̤̭̙̻͊͒͂͗̕A̶̺̘̯̅̾̎̒A̴̠͚̻̪̜̺͓͉̼̙͊̅̆A̷̡̢̧͚͍̥̜̰̤̦͝A̸̞̐͋̀Ȧ̷̡̮̮̐͝Ä̵̦͕̙̤͔̬́̇͋̆̎͛̽͝Ȧ̷̢͚̩̬̋͑̽͊̀͑A̵̢̬͙̭̺̬͙̦̰̘͐̈́̉̾̔̈́̏̑͝Ä̶̛̲̹̜̜̖̭̃̒̀͐̍͘̚A̸̰͔̖̤̤̜͈̲͑͛̽͜Ả̷̡̛̹͖̭̿͂̏̀̇̕͝A̴̛̟̘̟̩͓͖̫̘͕̒̀̾̽͆̄͜Ǎ̴͕͚̦͊Ả̷̫̣̩̏͗̆͋Ä̶̩̩̲̼͈͙͔͓̩̓̑̌̈̃͗ͅH̴̢̪̣͎̳̭̖͕̆̊́͂̄H̷̜̥̆͋H̴͉̬̬͛̈́̾Ḧ̷̘̞̫͓Ḧ̵͚̹̹͛̎ͅḨ̵̣̻̼̥̟̺̥͎̗̇̎̊Ȟ̶̨̛͍̜̻̜̘̰̰̞̃̎͑͊͋͂H̸̡̢̧̧̫̝̳̓̌͊̽̃̕̕͠Ḧ̷̛͉͎̗͉͍̩͆̏̌̽͒H̴̤͖̯̦͓̹̤͌̐̉̚͜Ḩ̶̢̟̲͙͎͎͎͓̿͛͗͜͠H̵̟̔͛̉͆͑̕̚Ḩ̵̥̦̠͔̊̉̆̒̏͊̆̐̂Ḩ̷̣͔̟̟̟̖̈́́̓͋̌͘͠͝H̸̜̔Ḩ̵̣̞̥̲̯̥̳͚̃̌̏̑͒͠͝H̵͓̞͕̰͂͊̊̋̽̈́̋͗̽͘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M̵̧͓̠̗͍̖͖̜̰̓͐̌͂͘̕͝Ý̸̩̞̥̪̪͖̗̜̾̏͂H̶̥̟̣̫̝̺̦͗̆͆͒̊̐Ȩ̷͙̯͎͚̠̔́̈́̑͜ͅĂ̶̢̡̡͙̖̟̩͍̺̩R̴̤̣̪͙̫̝͖̤̗͉͌̂̕̚T̶̺͉̅̚͝C̴̡̥̦͖͈͉͚̣͐̄̒̈́͑́̇͒A̵̢͖̣̕N̴̯̍͑̉͊̅͝Ṉ̷̜̥͎͎̘̺͐̃͆̋͐͋̽͝͠O̶͖̟̐̋͆̋͝T̶͓̪̙̞͚̖̺̺̉̀̓̃̓H̴͔̹̯̤̫̺͈̔͜͝A̷̯̯̼̣̤̜͉̱̪̿̀̽̎̍͊̚͝͝N̷̮̞̹̰͉͆͋̃͊͋̒Ḑ̴̡̬͉̫͚͕̝̹̋̒̓̌͊̃͘̕̚͝ͅL̵̩̣̝̙̓̈́̅̿̚͠Ḙ̶̢͇̯̼͔͎͋̊͆͌̽͘̚Ţ̵̢̻͙͔̭̗̗͖̘̄̊̊͝Ḧ̸͔͊̓͛̒͋̕̕͝I̵̲̞͛̂̍̋̐̽̎͛̉́Ș̸̢͔̯͉̩̓̓̚̚ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̧̜̙̯̤̯̣̹̦̽̒̄̍</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̨̘͖̘͆̏͗͂̔̉M̸̟̟͗͆͗̏o̴̢̬͓̬̔͐̒̏̈̽̉́͐͝Ṋ̴͓͚̩͍͈̺͚̗̇́̈́̌͊̇K̵̢̼̙̳͛̎̍͐̏̍̇͠A̶̱̖̟̾͐̓̊͛̚̕S̶̙͈̝͈̬̥̥̞̙̩̑̆̀̽̄͋̚͝ ̵̪̝̘̭̫̝̭̝͇̻̓̉̍͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̙̘͒̽̆̄̋̈́̔͌̔</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̡̞͙̋̒̚H̵̡͖͎͚͍̞̟̱̒͐̇̃́̽͛̂̽͘E̶͈͆̔̊̎̆̑̓̋͆Ļ̶̣̞̯̹̽̽̉ͅP̵̘̥̉̉̅̎̃̅̕ ̸̡̛̼͈̪̻̗̘̣͖͑̌̏͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̢͉̻̺̀͊͂̅̍̔̊͋͠͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̭͔̬̦̜̤̻̀̄̐̎͜Ȩ̴̗̊̅̄͌Ȩ̷̢͙̪͉̭͙̱̠̉́̽ͅÉ̵͚̙̇̂̓͊̔E̷̖͚͇̞̩͍͗̉̽͘̕E̷̛̤̗̻̿Ẹ̷̢̯̼̻̫̎͛Ȇ̷̬̠̗̩͚̜̠̣̦̏̏ͅĔ̴̙̱̽̓̉͊̑̌̏̿̕ͅȨ̶̤̮̲͔̮͙́͌̐̇̍̚͠E̵̡̨̘̹̻̞̱̫̦̾̃̋̄̔̿̈̚͝ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait minute- is Phil crying? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno realized after his father had hunched over and latched onto Wilbur’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza quivered into Wilbur’s shoulder, feeling how icy cold he was. The winged man tried his hardest to remain his composure as crying in front of a disoriented man would most likely spiral the disoriented man into further distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I wasn’t a good father to you.” Philza shuddered into Wilbur, his whole body was shaking. “I know- it’s hard to believe this- but please. Please don’t go again.” Philza begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur blinked and glanced at the winged man. This man was giving him warmth. So he guessed that he could trust him, after all, Wilbur always felt warm whenever </span>
  <strike>
    <span>the man </span>
  </strike>
  <span>his dad touched him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza felt his son melt into his hug. “Ok…..” Wilbur whispered, nuzzling to his hug. “Dad.” He added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s heart was warm when Wilbur called him “Dad” and was accepting his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave………” Wilbur nuzzled and promised. He was freezing so the warmth of another individual was inviting to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-” Wilbur recoiled, ‘Angry’ was talking. Philza whipped his head around, his arms not moving from the frozen body of his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mean to ruin the moment and all, but there’s a huge blizzard incoming……….” Techno Trailled off gesturing to the dark clouds above in the sky and how literally pounds of icey snow were falling on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza gave a watery chortle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suppose we could do with getting out of the cold….” Philza said, glazing up on the ominous dark clouds and at the flakes befalling on them. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fly now, seeing that it’s now snowing harder.” He gave his wings a little shake when he said that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I’ll carry Wilbur.” Techno offered, stepping forward, causing Wilbur to flinch at how ‘Angry’ was moving forward towards him with an axe. Techno halted in his steps when Wilbur sank deeper into his father’s grasp as he got closer. Philza noted that Techno was hesitant to approach now, and Wilbur seemed to be scared of Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm…. I guess Wilbur must have heard Techno confronting Dream all this time, Wilbur has a sharp hearing for someone who’s not hybrid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza reached up and ran his fingers through Wilbur’s long and naturally curly hair, slightly frowning as he spotted white roots and hair instead of brown. Techno’s hair too used to be brown and slightly curly, not as curly as Wilbur, but still curly. But that gene was overtaken by some god-forsaken gene that sprouted his hair to be pink and straighten out the natural curls in Techno’s hair, along with his brown eyes, changing them to be blood-like red after the “accident”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, This man won’t harm you.” Philza reassured gently, “he would never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.........how do you-u know- that?” Wilbur asked, shivering of the cold, despite how warm he had gotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s…..” Philza hesitated, he knew that if he told Wilbur too much, it would not help and most likely cause him to spiral again. But if he did not tell Wilbur who Techno was, he would still be scared of him, despite all the reassurances that Philza would assure. “He’s……” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ twin brother.” Techno finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?......” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Philza whispered. “Techno’s your twin brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Wilbur looked at ‘Angry’. And b</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                            l</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                i </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                  n</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                    k</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                        e</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                           d once, Wilbur’s conciseness slipped away from him before he could even register the information that was just given. His head lolled to the side advancing to fall into the fluffy but yet deadly snow. But Philza was swift to react. Throwing his hand out to support Wilbur’s head.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a little shake to his head to try to arouse the cold man to no avail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Crunch, Crunch, Crunch. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur felt like the world was shaking him back and forth, but there was something heavy on him. But it was warm. Wilbur lolled his head to the side only for something solid to block him. Groaning he opened his eyes, only to find a red cloak covering him and someone carrying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see who it was and was met with a glowing crimson eye looking down at him through the darkness of the skull mask, causing Wilbur to shrink away from a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno won’t harm you mate,” Philza called out in front of him his left hand holding a torch and his right hand gripping his sword tightly. “He may not seem like it but he’s a softie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEEEHHhhh??!??!” Techno spoke out. “What do you mean Philza Minecraft??? Feelings are for the losers!” Techno stated in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, then why are you carrying Wilbur then?” Philza said, gazing behind lightly while tilting his head, a thin smile slithering onto his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BEcause He’s Weak!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, I acknowledge that you favour Wilbur over the remainder of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because he doesn’t screech like the gremlin!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy’s like that for a reason, Tech.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur giggled at Techno and Philza dynamics, but it didn’t make his fear of </span>
  <strike>
    <span>“Angry”</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Techno dissipate. Fear still was rooted deep in Wilbur’s chest as he was being carried by a man he feared. That Fear began to sprout within him as time went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see the reasoning in that Phil,” Techno grunted as he walked through the door which was held by Philza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza only merely chuckled in response, closing the door moments later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reasoning is clear as day Techno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno snorted as he lowered a droopy Wilbur onto the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you….” Wilbur mumbled out sheepishly, snuggling into Techno’s precious cape. Wilbur had tossed the cape aside when he jumped out the window which explained why Techno was wearing it when they recused him from being killed again. Wilbur wrapped up in the red cape was adorable, it was like seeing a kitten snuggled up in a fluffy blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A̴̯͆̔̈́̎̊̉͌À̸̛̛̙͇̙̠̩̗̖̽̊̔͊͋̚͜Á̶͓̪̤̖͆̓A̸̢̺̖̩͖̹͓̼̺̫͆̆̍͑Ǎ̵̧̬̙͇̦̋͆͛̑͆͗̔ͅA̵̦̞͚̘̤̥͙̦̮̦̾̎̚A̸͈̟̥̔̽̕Ā̸͕͎͉̯͎̜̒̈́̊͒̀̑̏͘A̵̪̖̺̦̮̹̝̽͊̈́͑̏̓Ą̵̛͚͙̠͋̉͆̃̎̃͑̚͝A̸̧̰̬͕̰̫̘̲̫̎̾̓̒̇͛̿A̵̺̭͙̺̟͐̌̎͑͂̇̿̆̉͜͝Ă̴̮̝̐̌̓̈́͝͝͠À̷̧͍͎̞̜̩̎̈́A̷̳̓̒͂̈̊́͊̆͘͝W̵̫̋͗͝Ẅ̴̭̬͕͈̩̘̳̹̞͋͜W̶͈͕̹̥͌͛̿̚͠W̴̡̩̫̺̓͗͂̌̈̏͆̈̅W̸̡͎̊̀̌̋̆͠W̷͉̰̙͙̟̃Ẉ̸̞̖̠̌̍̊̇̈̒̚W̸̧̭̠͍̰͇̲̅̋̈́̓ͅW̴̛͕̭̏͘W̷̢͌̽̈Ẅ̶̻͙̹̠͔̲́̑W̷̢͓͓̪͕̌̅̋̄̌̉̅͒̽͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̨͎̞͓̙͈̲͉̭̀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̧͓̯͖͚̭̫͖͕̺̀͋̍͒̚͝͠T̵̢̠͓̘̜̦̆̊Ȩ̵̧͎̜̼͓͈̂̃́̍̅͋͝C̶̡̛͙͈̥͍̩̜̬͒̔̽͑̂͜H̴̨̨̛̘͗̋͋̌̈́̕͝N̶̛̼͓̲̩͍͕̫̿̋O̸̹͇̬̬͉͆̓̈́͊́̑͘Ṣ̶̓̂̾͒Õ̵̪̳͈͍̫̟̲̱̎̋ͅF̸̖̘͐͋́̊̓̃̆̈́̋T̷̛̺̳͗͂̾̃͑̈́</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̲̯͙̦̫͎̎̃̈́́̌͗̽̕ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯͚͍̻̺̝͖̮̩̩̰̐͋̊͐͛̄̀͘͝Ç̸̤̓̋͜͝U̶̧̻̤͈͈̞̹̱̼̮͒̂̈́͂̌̄T̶̤͈͓̘͈̔̕͜ͅͅȨ̵̲͔̟̘̯̲̓̂̌̆̈Ȅ̶̡͔̗͙̠̫͓̰͋͋̿̌̈̑͐Ḙ̴̹̟͈̜̭̠̎́́́̈́̏̕Ę̷̦͖̳̗͉̦̉̽̆̋̄͜Ë̴͎̣̖͉̙̳́͐̽̚É̶̛̱̫̭̉͛Ẹ̸̡̺̗̭͔͇̑͌͊͛̇͗E̸̛͚̰͉̞̦̚Ê̵̢̢̨̧͕͙̱͙̎͆E̷͍̣̎̊̓̇͘͝!̸̨̛̙͕̞̞̣̔͌̓́͌̒̕͠!̴̛̲̄̐̈́̉͝͝!̵̥̎͆̈́!̷͖̯̭̰̫̩̦̮͈̥̄͑͂͑̾͝!̴̥̟̞͇̺̭̇̋!̵̛̘̝̬̼̞̼͔͜͝!̸̳̫̫͕̈́̀̇͘!̶̨͉͉͉͔͉̆͐̎̈́͋̊̕͘͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̧̪̺̂̓̔̐̚̚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̫̰̰̮̖̉̔̓̀͐̏̅̍̑Ę̵̠̘̤͓͎̖̫͎̽Ě̶̛̜̻̼͑ͅĘ̴̨̦̯̞͍̘͈͆̊̌̊̑̾̆Ȩ̷̖̹̟͎̬̤͕̲͛̇̈́̆͑̋̌̚Ę̵̣͉̱̌͜ͅE̴̡̫̦͉̺͉͍͍̋̎͊͝͠ͅẺ̴͎̖̖̜͚̝͍̋́͑̔͂̚E̶̤̖̜̰͇͑͐͊̋̚Ẽ̴͚̹̯̰͖̳̓̈́͐̿̓̒E̷̢͍̓̓Ë̵̦͉̘̱̻̥̝́͛͗̃́ͅE̵̤̻̬͕͓̺̬̋Ę̸̬͇̍́͐̅Ẽ̵͍̫͛̆̈̿́̌̀͝Ę̴̨̡̝͔̿͗͆̒̋̑̈͝Ë̵̯͉̺̼̝̟̔͗̿È̶͙̺͓͓̂̄̇̇̽ͅE̷̟̫̓̎̋͛̒̓̈́͆̅͝Ȇ̸̹̝͖̪̔̃͘̚͠ͅE̵̢̛͔̺͗͆͒̽̓̍͝͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̨̡̖̭͚̠̖̪̣͖̍̌̎͘͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̧͈̘̩̲͎͍̈́͑T̶̡̛͂̎̌̽̒͆̆̈͑W̶̧̯̙̩͇͙̥̝̞̒͂̉̉͂̔̿́̚̕͜Ï̶̢̡̩̥͕̪͓͖̳͒͋̐̃̾͋͘͝͝N̸̡̙̮͓͖̈́̓̂̅̾͗͝B̷̧̜͔̜̺̫̙͎̘̃̄Ȓ̵͎̺͒͋̈́̈͆̕̕͝O̴̹͓͔̰̜̥̰̓̑͛̔̍̕T̸̨͋̍̾̈́Ḩ̶̦͎̹̹̘̏̂̔̇͊̒̄͛̚Ȩ̸̲̞̯̱͍͉͕̣́̈́̚R̵̛̝͗̓͗̈́́̔̋͘C̸̢͎͍̦̺̠̺͇̬̭̉̎͝U̶͕̳͙͈͔̓̋̽͆̍T̴͇͔̣̻̐̏̃͐̂̎E̶̫̰̓̒̎͆͆̀̐̆̈́P̴̬̣̭̬͇̲̆̓͝O̸̦̱̬̗̳͙̠͍̤̥͐̐̂̓͝G̴̯?̶̱̜̮͉̩͊͑̏́̈͒͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴͓̖͈̦̊͆͋͋̈́̏͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̱̮̟̼͓͌͌̆͌̎̐̾͑P̸͍̱̟̊̃̀̈́͜ͅͅṌ̷̢̲̼͔͈̮͖̌͒̑͗̅̓ͅG̵͓͈̔̇͊̋͐!̸̨͌͐̈́͑͐ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̛̩͔̬̬͆̿̍͗͆̇̄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̗̫̎̋̆͛̐̑̆̍̚͝A̵̡̡͕͖̦̥͚̠͕͐͐̏̅̓̃̎͜L̸͔̄̌̃̋̐̆̽̚͝S̵͚̞͇͗́̋̓͛̓̾̎̚͝K̷͉̏́̋͋D̶̰̈́Á̶͖̼̰͎̮͙̯͈̰͂L̸̡̜̤̻̥̍̈̽͆̚K̴̛͍̹̠͖̹͖̙̲̦͖̒̓̊̀͠͠S̵̫͒F̶̡̨̞̮̦͓͙͎͙̈̈́̏̒̓L̵̛̺̮̐͌̉̌͘͘͝Ą̶͍͖̝̘̪̈́͒͆͊͑͝K̵̛̗̎̓̈́̈́̔͐̕L̷̜̞͔̆͒Ś̵̯̲͓̙̝̜͉̉͑͜ͅF̵̤̬̭̟̟̪̥͗̋̎̆̏͑͘͝K̵͕̙̗̅̃A̴̖̺͊L̷̹̣̙̳͋͋̏S̴̟̦̺̍́̍̂̈̿̂͝K̴̘̭͙̞͔̪̲͇͍̱̉̋̍̂̒̅̊͂̚͝F̵̢̳̺͚͚͉́͛̌A̸̡̛͍̱̬͉̓̂͌͌̚L̷̡͚͓͎̟̘̫̊̾̆́̾̈́͂S̷̨̠̱̜̱̘͎̍͛͆͂̔̄̚͜ͅK̷̨̪̤̟̐͠F̷̳̲̹͕̾͋</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̛̯̄̂̓̏</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̞̫̥̮̺͍̹̪̾̌̊S̷̡͔͍̗̈́̆͂̈́̅̑͘͠Ő̵̢̨͈̦̖̪̩͔̰̾͜ ̴̪̔̿̎̏̈́̐̽̆̕C̶̩̭͘͜U̵̝͑͝Ţ̷̠̰̝̞̾̐̂̓͋̕Ȩ̴̛̮̪͙̟̼͐͛̇̂̚͘͜͝</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screamed the voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shook his head, mentally telling the voice to hush up. This only prompted the voices to scream even louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T̵̺̭Ḛ̶̺̗̣̗̹͑͊̑ͅC̶̪̒͒̓͂̈́͒H̷̩͈͕̬̠̮͔͆̑̋͜Ñ̴̛̝̝͈͈̙̈́͠͝O̵̰̓̔́̆͘Ş̷̲̬̖̼̩̝̭͕̺̇͌̽̒̎̈́̋͛͑Õ̴̱͎͉̦̺̗̼̱̩͆͗͛̒̿͂F̴̲͕͍̟̃̃͋͗̇̏̒̋͘͠T̶͎͚̠̘͌̆̑͋́̈́</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̧̣̥͓͇͖̩̬̝͂̽̅́͛͐̒͛</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̡̺̙̺̫̬̈́̋͋͌̈B̵͕͚͌͊̚Ḽ̷̬̝̈̇̄̅͑͐̆O̵̼̥͈̳̭͍͇͆̉̈̒͗͗̕͝Ơ̷͈̭̻̮̜͛̓̐͂̐͆͝͠D̷̡̄̓͝ ̸̜͔͈̲̰̫̙͍̊̚G̶̖̼̳̍͌Ơ̷̙͙̬̮͈̬͍̳̼̏̏͂͋͝͝D̵̨̢̬͇̠̤̥̅̍̂̽ ̴̝̺̟̱͓͍̟̱̣̤͆̊́T̷̢̢̢͚̤͎͉̤͋͜͠H̴̡͎͙͙͔̰̯̫̉͊̈́̇̊I̸̟̪̙̭̽͊͌̆̋̿͆̇̆Ṉ̸̢̛̲̯͔͎̺̝͔̓͛̈̌̐̇̿͜K̵͙͎̼̳̪̍͛ͅS̴̩͓̝̣̞͗͊͋͐͜͜ ̴̜̪̥̟͓̰̙͖͕͋̏̋͋̇̋̋̀̿T̸̮̣̤̞̭͖̹̝̬̀̽̎͋̊̇͠ͅH̸̠̝̲̺͍̬̻͊̈̓̄̐̄̅͛̽͠Ả̴̞̥͇̘̱̻̇̆͜Ṭ̸̛͈̌̈͗̍̏̆̌̕͝ ̷̧̡̢͔͕̦̗̿̌̒̔͒͑̃͝Ţ̶͓̪̳̤̝͈̰̝̍̽͊̐̇W̷̗̭̆Ȋ̵͇̐͑͝N̴͙̯̘͕̗̦͓̈́͂̂̈́̿̂̉̿͒̃ͅ ̴͎̲̠̬͓̬͕̎̀ͅB̶̢̨͖͍̺̯͎͔̻͆̃̄̽̈́̑̇̊͂̚R̸͎̱͖̩̠̙̭̰̓̈̚̕O̴̘̩̝̯̩̩̦̼̯̓̉͛̉͗̌̕͜T̶̠̼͈̯͊͌͋̌̅̕H̶̞͕̣͑̿͗̓̕͠ͅĖ̶̠͚͕̲̪̝̊Ṛ̷̨̭̤͈͖͛͒̈́̿̃̍̒ ̶͇̰̂̈̐̂͛̔͌̏͝I̵̢̧͉̭̙̟̲̺̼̳̽͌̽́Ş̵͈̗̖̩̜̳͇̣̏̈́͗͜ ̶̲̘͙̓̓̓̒ͅC̶͓̺̦͊̇U̶̧͉̠͉̓̂̔̌̀̋̈́̇̿̚T̶̘̭͕͖͛͑́͠Ẽ̷̖̠̠̼͙͍̄̑͋̚͘͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̻̬̱̫͚͖̣̥͓͐͂̃</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̰͌̍̑̓̒P̷̮̩͈̪̹̘̠̘̖̭͌̏͒͘͘O̷̧̬̼̠̒Ģ̵̢̞͍͇̖̞̦̩̋̔̊͠Ģ̷̤͈̟͊̊̈ͅȨ̴̦̭͓̫̤̯̘̞͐̈̓̐͂͗̀̍͜͠Ṛ̸̘͔̓̾͜S̷̡̙̖̰̄͌</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̨̙͙͖̭̰̰͍̇͒̿̈́͘͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵͙̹̝̟͚̰̹͚̔ͅP̴̖͉͎̈́̋̋̅̊͛͛̚Ö̴̰͖͑̽̏̍͑̆͊͝G̷͉͛͛̊͑̚ ̷̛̼͕͛̍͋̅͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̛̳͐̓̑̀̍̈́͊̓̃</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̠̘̠̖͌̓͌̓͛̇͛E̵̡̾͋̚Ḙ̵̳͚͕͋̌̅̓̄̿͝ͅE̴͉͖͎͎̼͕̿E̸͉̹̒E̶̢̬̼̖̱̗̗̫̱͌̀͆̏̈̃͊̈́͘E̶̟̦͈̺͔̣̩̜̅̑͌̀͝E̸̪͐̃̆̓</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̭̖̲̻͘͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̯͋T̵̨͇̟̖̯̻͙̖͚̈́̏̈́Ẃ̴͍͕͌̈́̉̈̅͌̇͝I̴̢̓͠Ņ̷̨̨̛̬̱̺͓͉͖͒̎̆́̊͝ͅ ̵̪̻̖͓̽̏̒̅̍̆̈́͑̂B̸̘͂͋͑͌̍͂R̷͕̬̹͕͗̿̂͑̑̇Ǫ̴̺͖̰̟͎̻̭̙̫̎̃T̷̩͑̓̏̕H̷̡̜͔̻̠̙̻͋Ē̸̼̜͋̒̌̂͝R̷̡̛̻͉̘͍̋̍̑̑͐̏͝ ̶̡̢̥̞̟̮̆̈̓̉̇̓̅͘͠Ī̶̡̺̪̪͉̪̳͜S̷̟̗͇̩̅͐ ̵̡͈̃̓̇̑͝A̵͈̜͎̣̣̱̰̓̌̎D̵̢̨͙̟̬̹̲̈́̃͠O̵̱͙̳̹̹͍̝̗͎̳͋̿̈́͌̓̕R̸̨̛̪̜̘̥̍̈́̈́͋̒̍Ả̷̢͎͈̖̮̮̑͐̓̔͌̚͘ͅB̸̧̪̻̫̞̹̙̝̩̄L̸̡̳̠̯̮̱͚̹̉͐̔̆̅Ë̶̫́̃̇̾ ̴̺͇̇͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̡̈̽̄ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̦͎̤̮͒̔͘S̵̛̭̞̭̹̤̤͛̎̄̑̆͆͆Ǫ̴̙̺͉͓̿̄̋̀̊̽̉̔͂F̴̪̫̈́̃̓̋͝T̶͎͍̔̌̈́͂̐͋T̵̪̗̯̰̊̆̄̀̆̓Ẻ̵͓͕̯͍̲͛̈́C̷͚̳̜̞͚̤̃̉̽͝H̸̛̪̏͆͐̃́̍͘Ṋ̸̈́̎̈͆͠Ǫ̷̱̘̫̫̲̗̹͍̠̏͛͝</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it chat,” Techno mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil, can you see Wilbur’s shoulder? I’m going to get the medkit. Or what’s left of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shuffled off, muttering about how the voices should shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza laughed as Techno walked off, then focused his attention on his son, well what was his son, because the moment he looked at him, </span>
  <strike>
    <span>he had flashes to his lover, the mother of Wilbur and Techno </span>
  </strike>
  <span>He could, one, see that his son was dozing off, and two, the red and blue blood was soaking into the red cape and the yellow sweater Wilbur was wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t doze off quite yet, I need to look at the arrow in your shoulder Wilbur,” Philza said as he stepped closer to Wilbur and pulled a chair to sit in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm….” Wilbur hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then at that moment, Techno returned with the first-aid kit, his hair tied back into a high ponytail, swishing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was quick,” Philza commented. As Techno pulled up another chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Techno mumbled as he handed Philza the white plastic box after rummaging around in it for a pair of shears. Techno’s crimson eyes then went from the pair of sheers to Wilbur, who had been watching sheepishly for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur blinked a couple of times before his sleepiness went away and was replaced with horror. He immediately shuddered away from Techno, nothing but fear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“?” Techno acknowledged.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno opened his mouth, but all Wilbur heard was what he had heard from Clay and Clay’s injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just a scratch.” the dirty blond said, as he wiped his face, again, with his palm. The Red sticky liquid flowed down his face and onto the white carpet, it glimmered in the lighting, shimmering with a disgusting glow to it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Purple bruises and blue bruises were consistent along with the blood. The sickening blood made Wilbur want to puke along with it. Black-eyes were also consistent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cotton swabs, bandages, disinfectant, warm towels, warm pieces of scrap cloth, water and once, stitches. He hated it when he had to stitch up a particularly slash near the abdomen, Clay hissing with pain with every movement that Wilbur made with his pale and thin fingers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Angry punches hard.” and probably fights hard too, with a weapon of some sort. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand on his hand broke Wilbur’s thoughts of panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glanced down at his hand, seeing a partially gloved hand on his before whipping his head up to see a sad look on Phil’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t hurt you,” Philza whispered, beads of shiny tear began to form on the winged man, face. “Techno would never harm you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It broke Philza’s heart to see Wilbur like this, terrified of his twin brother, thin and hurt emotionally and physically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Techno and Wilbur were born, they came out of the womb holding hands, crying the the doctor separated them from each other, wanting their other half. Both would only stop crying if they were with one another. As toddlers, both were inseparable, would snuggle with one another, despite how different their personalities were as toddler Techno loved to cause chaos, tottering near danger and knocking down breakable things, only for Philza to gain more grey hairs and catch the breakable before it hit the floor, only to see a squealing, happy Techno. Toddler Wilbur was much more preserved and was usually on the floor, playing with building blocks and smashing the miniature keyboard toy that would break every five minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, this clinginess stuck with them until they were at the age of seven. While on a picnic, Techno and Wilbur went off exploring only to find an ancient ruin after falling down a pothole that had been covered with the autumn leaves. Techno, being the risk-taker, stepped a little too close to the scared and red alter that was in the center of the ruin and triggered a trap. Poisonous daggers shot at him, but they never landed in his skin.  They had landed in Wilbur, as the younger twin shoved Techno out of the way. But in that, Techno had fallen and starched his face on the piece of the alter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Philza found a distraught Techno holding a bleeding Wilbur, after they didn’t return before sundown, it was sure to spark pure panic within him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way back, Techno told him everything, including how he heard voices after he had gotten scratched. To be honest, Philza in that situation didn’t know what to do, like Techno, he did have voices, but they were crows and could sometimes go into his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, he would need to take care of Wilbur, as he was poisoned and injured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few months, things changed. Techno’s hair turned pinker the natural curls began to straighten out, the pupils of his eyes turning red and the sclera would sometimes turn black. Wilbur fought for his life, becoming sicker when winter came, unable to stomach anything and bed-ridden. When Wilbur finally recovered in the spring, he was never the same health-wise. Wilbur became horribly weakened, always underweight, and pale nearly all the time. Techno wasn’t doing well either, voices screaming in his head, getting lost in them and breaking mentally. This drove barriers between the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those barriers would have to be knocked down sooner or later, but for now, letting Techno treat his twin was the top thing as of now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.........ok,” Wilbur squeaked reluctantly. Still eyeing Techno with suspicion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you… turn around?” Asked Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur spared the sheers a glace, to Techno then Philza, but lingered on Philza longer before slowly turning around, bringing his lanky beansprout legs up to the sheet and used his hips to turn around. Wilbur brought his legs up to his chest after he had turned around, shrugging the red cape off. The dirty red clock fell off Wilbur’s hunched shoulders, making Wilbur seem smaller, despite how lanky the brunette was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, as gently as Techno could be, he lifted the hem at the bottom of the sweater, the damp cotton sticking to Wilbur’s thin body. The cotton yellow sweater was damp, the blood staining and running through it, in patches and streaks. No doubt it was ruined and would have to be discarded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno glanced at the arrow, the tail facing him and mocking him. The arrow was most likely embedded into Wilbur’s shoulder, and Wilbur would have to take the sweater off so that Techno could see it fully. But the arrow was caught on the cotton material, so the Sweater would have to be cut off.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’m just.. Gonna cut your sweater so I can see the wound better,” Techno muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was going to cut the sweater wide open which he was hesitant about, as the paper-toned man was scared of Techno in nearly any way possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“........” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur gave a stiff nod, one that nobody would notice but could if they stared hard and long enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno slowly slid one of the edges of the shear to underneath the sweater and began to snip away at the material, slowing guiding the shears up to the arrow, cutting down the strings that made up the sweater. While Philza watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reaching the arrow, Techno slowly pulled the shears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna-.....” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno slid his hand underneath the cut pieces of clothing, pressing his calloused palm directly on Wilbur’s skin, only to have the reminder of plummeting his hand into the cold snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur flinched away from Techno’s touch the second the palm landed on his skin, a strangled gasp came out from his throat, his breathing speeding up, his ribs rattling with every breath he took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate, you don’t wanna do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno withdrew his hand immediately, stealing a glance at Philza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might have hyperthermia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil, wet clothing just makes it worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Philza hummed, glancing at a huddling Wilbur and thought a second thought, draped his wing around him after moving to sit beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza brought Wilbur into his embrace, holding him in a semi-awkward way so that the arrow lodge in Wilbur’s shoulder would not be disturbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright….” Philza cooed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright…..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza looked at the arrow lodged deeply into Wilburs skin, droplets of blue and red blood trickling down his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......Wilbur?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t trust him but….. Techie has better knowledge of removing arrows than me.” Philza hummed, running his hand through Wilbur’s naturally curly hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So….. You just have to trust him on this one, ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked at Philza like he was a cult leader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza stiffly snorted at the expression that Wilbur was expressing, it reminded him of Wilbur when he was young and would make faces about anteaters and  Technos views on heroes and government. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Wilbur, again, I know you don’t trust him but…… if he doesn’t treat you, you could get an infection from the wound itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can give you a potion of weakness so that you feel any pain from it ok?” Philza reassured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur squeaked out a small “ok”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of blades cutting flesh usually pumped Techno full of adrenaline and a sense of pride, pride that the proclaimed “Blood God” was doing what he was named after. Spilling Blood. However this time, Techno did not feel the adrenaline rush, nor did he feel the sense of pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ac~~~` AaA-Ngh….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cutting into Wilburs flesh was one of the most gut-wrenching things he could have ever done in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had been provided with a couple of short sips of the potion of weakness, which would numb his body, therefore, numb the pain a bit. But removing the arrow was harder than they thought. The damned skeleton had used a barbed arrow instead of a bodkin arrow skeletons usually used, Techno had tried to use the technique of where you take two hollowed-out feathers to slide onto the points and pull the arrow out but it proved to be unsuccessful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Techno had to cut the arrow out. Using a blade. A fire aspect blade. Wilbur was not taking it well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on personal experience, Techno knew that Fire aspect blades HURT like the devil, the sensation was like falling into lava, but all into one slash or the area that was cut. The higher the enchantment the more the sensation felt like lava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For every cut that Techno made on Wilbur, he felt like a dagger was killing him through the heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PSSS!-” Wilbur sharply inhaled, tears squeezing out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing good……..Just a little more….” Philza cooed. Philza had gone in front of Wilbur and holding him while Techno worked diligently on getting the arrow out. In response, Wilbur gripped the front of Philza shirt, his nail digging deep into the clothed back of the winged man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost got it…….. Got it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno held a bloody arrow, completely out of Wilbur. He wasted no time and began to stitch the wound up, Wilbur just shuddered closer to Philza, seeking his warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annnnddd………” Techno skillfully cleaned and stitched the open wound close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil?” Philza asked the brunette. As he was not responding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s out,” Philza concluded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“........” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.......I…..Don’t…...know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Philza hummed as he adjusted Wilbur, bridal style. He laid an out cold Wilbur on the couch-bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and tucking Wilbur in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard. To understand all of this. But the best thing you can do Techno is to keep your head high and be here for Wilbur. Even if he’s………..amnesic.” Philza finished. His wings dropping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..........” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I saw you be soft today “Blood God”.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno jerked up, “HEh!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza smiled, “Just teasing ya, mate.” He said as he settled down in a custom-made chair nearby. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The smile on Philza face did not last. The smile faded as fast as Techno’s optimism for no government during the finale of Manburg vs Pogtopia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>D̵̮̮́͆͒̄̑͐̅̊ͅȀ̴̡̢̛̛̦̭̻̝̳̮̤̯̏̈́͋͘͝͝Ḓ̷̝͔͕̪̠͈͉͍̓̐̒̕͝Z̶̯̝͇͔̺̻̤͙̰̈́̾ͅA̴̠̟̖̟̔̚͘͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̡̨͙̈́̊̾̀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̢͚͈̝̫͓̜̾̎̕͝S̶͙͓̰̖͇̔͐̂̈͗͛̍͜I̶̩̹̼̬͔̲̟̻̺̐͊Č̵͓͇̾͗͋̆̃̾̕͘͝K̷̙͎͇̙̩̩̘̦̹̾W̸͙̟̠͔̬̗̗̠̾̈́̆͋͠Į̷̦̳͉̠̪͛̎̂̈́͒͊̾Ļ̷̦̊B̴͔̖̈͑̿̈͛̉̑͊͝Y̸͍͎͚̌̀̈́̕</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶͈̳̪̼͖̾̌̒̈́̔</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̛̭̤̼̮͖̘̓̏͋̑̎̑̍̄͝Ṡ̷̟͙̘̰̞̪͍͚͚͔̿̇Ã̶̢̩̝͓̘̉̕͝Ḋ̴̢̦̳̰͙͎̳͙̈́̊͛̒̈͠Ḑ̷̰̗̟̯͎̚A̸̗͋̉D̸̨̖͓̩̩̒̓͐͒͒̇Z̸̢̡̛̦̣̳͌̐̐A̴̯͎͕̮͎̪̗͇̒̀̒̽͠͠ ̸̨͎̦̾̆̾̈́̇̅͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̙̙͐͐̍̃̑̑̓̊͠ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̧͉͚͂̆̒̓͐̅ͅM̷̛̻̘̳͚̈͝y̸̖̓̎͗̇̈́̿͋̐̈́͠ ̴̡̰͍̲͍̿̒͊̾̍̀̎ͅh̷̡̢͒ȩ̶̼̰͎̪̮̮̱̜̐͗̅͆͠a̷̛̜͙̠̲̗̼͉͌̍̾̔̈́̓̈͘r̷̡̛̯̙̻̝̥̼̖̽̍̒̈́̎͂͐t̸̡̛͈̱̘̩̩͋͌̓̍̈́-̷̤̫̦̏͂͝ ̸̭̮̞͕̮̭͈̅͊̔̂̕͘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̦͎̪̈́̆͛́̎͌̆̔̐</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶͎̮̾̓̈̆͆̽̄̋̌N̶̨̳̻͚͓͙̝̫̏́̊͒͋́̏͋͜Ǫ̷̧̹͉̣̽̆͐͂̓̈́̈̒̚͜N̸̙͉̗̠͆͌͒͒͑̽̚ͅÓ̵̧̟͚̖̳͚̃̀N̵̺̖̗͛̓̾̇͑̓̔̏̂O̷̯̼͕̺͌̅͊̚Ņ̵̣̜̬͖̮̜̆͒̇́̔͗͝Ọ̸̖̭̣͒͋̄̿̐̆̓͗̈́̕O̷͋͐ͅN̵̨͉̞͕͚̟͙͌̊̅͗̏̽͐̚̕O̴͉̥͔̤̞͛̇̍̊̍͜N̵̦̔̃̑Ò̴̧̢̱̩̞̈́͐̾͆̀͆̚͠N̸̜̥̉̕͝Ơ̴̰̮̥͍̪̅̎͆̿̍̈́̚Ń̸̢̧̠̘̖͐̊͜O̷͚̪͙͎̐̓̒̑̾̚Ņ̴̨̯̩̙͕̽̾̀̉̓̅̆̽͘͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̬̠̂̂̄̄̈̈́̓̚͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̦̼̲̲̣͐̀͑̊͝͝H̷̡͙̠̠̗̠̫͋̓͜͝A̴̧̜͎͙͚̓̉̈̈́L̵̯̞͖̯̣͌̂͊̒̓͋̂̒͜P̶̲̳̙̒̌</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̝͚̙̹̟̆̓̿̉̄̋̒̅̈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̨͕̭͙̙̦̰̒͆̅͑̆͘̚N̸̬̻̪̽̓Ơ̷̡̨̱͓̙̮̆́̈̎̅̔̒͝T̷͎͎̮̖̭̭̜̞͒͆̑̚ͅ ̶͕͍͆͂̑̽͋P̷̨̮̹͙͓̥̪̣͉͗͑̉͂̽̽̍̄͒͜Õ̷͎̪̖͚̦̾̿̆̓͛͘G̵̢̮̮͇͆͒͋̐̌̄̈͊̍ ̸̫̗̲͐̂͌̊͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̧̫̱͔̩̻̾</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̨͓̎͠D̴̡̞̤̗̣̝̐Ạ̶̪͕͇̻̼̾ͅD̶̡̨͔̱͚͋̅̄̊̋͘͜Z̸̼̗͍̼̦͉͆̄͝Ā̵͍̩̻̟̎͛̈́̓S̷͍̩̓̈̿̎͂̚͘͝͝Ḁ̷̡̼̭̫̫̕͜͜D̷͙̥̺̖̱͊̀͂̔͂͐͘D̵̢̪͍̈͗͌A̴̧̞̮̱̹̩͙̍Ḑ̶͍̝̮̼͖͗́̔Z̴̰̹̙̖̦̬͌͑̀͜͠͝A̶͖̱̭̣͋͝S̸̢̱̬̦̤̜̬̼̆̈́ͅA̷̡̫͈͕̟̻̳̖̱̔͌ͅD̵̢͇̬̲̝̟̞̜͕͆̑̃̄̍̿̉̎̋͠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno just hoped that everything would be alright and could be fixed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>----------------------------------------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that hope has been destroyed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno thought, only mere hours after removing the arrow, his slim fingers wringing out a damp washcloth over top of a bowl as he watched Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour ago, Philza got a message from Sam that Tommy had run off to him and was currently with him. So Philza reluctantly took off to get Tommy. Leaving Techno with a sick Wilbur, whose fever shot up in the last hours. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ngh…………….” Wilbur mumbled as he shifted his head slightly closer to Techno’s side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno did not know what to do. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ngl, I Don't really like this chapter a lot, I've only read over a part of this- It's nearly midnight and I have school tomorrow and I was planning to make it longer but hey, I promised this chapter before the end of the second week of April and it's the beginning of the third week where I live :P. I'll edit this later after school tomorrow.</p><p>Also, Techno Soft for Wilby.</p><p>Also, please leave some comments as they fuel me- I need to survive these last weeks of school D:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unstable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur takes a turn for the worse and getting help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, y'all....... I'm sorry for being dead, it's been getting harder for me to write recently.... I managed to pump out his chapter though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>F-ndy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wha- -ro-g?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I h-d an n-ght -ma-e </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>……. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>c-me h-re, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My little fluff. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh………..” Wilbur moaned, turning his head away from the heat of the fireplace, the warmth being too much for him to bear.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right Wilbur….” Techno said, dejected and questioning what he could be doing to be more useful. ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was never the kind of man for sentiments or heart-to-heart things, mostly denying them or refusing to take part, he never repented from declining to take part. Until now. He had no idea if he was doing the valid things in comforting Wilbur, he had no concept of what to do, even though he had experience from taking care of sick people as Wilbur was a special case, seeing how he had been resurrected and weaken in his state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno could see Wilbur’s bare and bandaged chest, shallowing rising beneath the part that was sightly covered with the sheets and opened dress-shirt. Usually, when a person was sick, you would want to keep them warm. But because Wilbur had been shot with an arrow earlier, Techno needed to keep an eye on it in case it reopened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A̶̛̭͒̉̑̇͘̚A̷̢̢͚͉͑͒̈́̐̾͜Ǎ̸̙̈́̀͛̇̍͛̚Ą̵̟͕͇̟̯͓͌A̷͉̟̝̖̓̿̔̀̓̓͝Ả̵̫̼͎̱̤̹̦̙̘̅̅̎͂̐͐̕͝͠Á̷͎̭͚̬̪̦̥̓͜ͅÀ̸̢̡̢̜̥͕͇͉͕̹̓͂̉͗̏̉Ą̷̤̝̫̱̜͚̫̘͋̑̑͑̅̈́A̸͍͖̝̬̻̓̀͝Ḁ̴̓̀́̅̓͆͗̓̋Å̸̢̤̠̭̻͎͖͙̫̋̊͌̍̌͌̓Ā̷̘͑̈́̌͛̅̒͝A̵̙̼͉̘͓̯̺̗̳͒̈́̈́͜A̷̡̡͓̜͚͋͐̔̔̉͠Ạ̷̡͖̤̫̣̝̯͇̎̐̾̇͐͋̕À̵͈̿Ạ̵͍̌̒͗̃̀̌͊͘͘Ǎ̸̼̂̌̆̓͜ͅÅ̸̢̰̳̥̮͙̦̾͊̄̍͂̈͝A̴̦̲̯̭̥̩͍͔̻͑̌̆̊̊̉͗͋À̴̞̹̆̚A̸̧̭̙̼̠̺̠̱͊̑͆̇̌̿͜A̷͓͒͆̓̌͗A̷̡͚̖̲̪͇̎̌͂͊͒̅̽͒̚͠Ă̷̰͉͊̃̆̃̍͊͋̎͠ͅǍ̶̡̳̻͎͓̩a̶̧͙͚̘̺̹͓̱̹͌͂̀͂̐͊̈́͗͝a̴̹̯̋</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̦̪͂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̛̯̊̄̚W̶͍̺̭̙̲̖͖͓̋͒̽̍͊̂̏̉Ḩ̸͎͔̲͚̤̱̼̊͂̓̅̿͆͋̌͘͝Ạ̶̡̛͎͂̎T̸̨̢̤̼̖͔͍̜́ ̴̻̠̰͔̦͐̃̌̂͋͛̅̕A̷̡̛̻̲͙͓͚̿̈́̅̓̇͜R̸̺̭͈̫̩̻͙̂͜ͅE̸̖͈̙̱͎͂̒̕͜͜ ̷̘̮̱͖̹̞͋͑W̸̪̰̾̅̒̈̀̊͗̀͐̚E̷̺̫͇̲̗͐͋̊̽̌͛̓̕̚͜ ̷̦̖͑͋̾̉S̷̛̫̪̜̘̯̯̽̊̌̈́͑̈̈́́̂U̶̩͓̘̥͙̲͎͎͈̓̅̔̿̎̚͜P̵̧̩̺͓͖̘̬̂P̴̨̛̥͓̬̥͙̫̝̄́̀͂̔͊͐͋O̷̯̘̱̐̇̐̿S̸̗̮̝̱͙̻̏͌͂̕E̸͉͕̺̼̹͍̯͚̪̺̿̔̋̎D̶̺͔̝͍͕̬͎͍͍͑͐ͅ ̶͕̠̘̱̜̖͈̽͂͆̔̿͝Ţ̷̜̫̺͎̳̍̓́̽̃̆̒͘̕͜͝Ơ̵͈̪̖͍̮̣͖̞͒̐ͅ ̴̛̛̼͋̃̾̉͌̈́̽̄D̵̡͔̠̭͍͙͉̩͍̈ͅǪ̸͍̲̗͈̱̱͂̈́̈̽͑͝ͅ ̵̗̐̄̓</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̡͇͈̹͙̻̣̅̉͘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̡̝̝̺̮͆̚H̸͇͓̉̈́͗̾̍̈́̒ͅĖ̸̗̹͎̩͍̖̑L̷̢͙̩̟̟͎̪͖̉̈́̉͊͐͌̋̚͘P̵̗̼̬̲̙͑H̵̥̮̳̠̬̝̰̓ͅĘ̸̛̥͕͕͈̜͐L̷̢͓͙͂̿̈́͊̽̃̓͊P̴̧̢͉̲̲̰͖̖̫̿H̴̤̫̥͇̻̰̪̩̻̲̉͐̃̂͌̅͊͠Ë̷̖̳́͂̓̚L̴̢̧̟̩͚̈́̐̎͝P̸̨̺̩̪̓̉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̧̻̝͕̜̤̼̫̬̓̅̽̏̌͊́̔̎̚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷͕͉̬̬̝̣͙͖͉̂͗͋̌͘W̷̤̮̥̹͎̄̈̈̍͜͝E̷̯̱̟̻͙̹̹͚̅̒͛̾̓͋̚ ̶̡̛͚̻̖͎̞̝̲͊̑̌͂̓N̵̨̼̲̞̜̿Ȇ̴̱̝̱͕͙̬̕Ĕ̵̳͖̩̺̂D̸̢̧̗͍̮̝͎̰̺͗̓͋̂͛͠͝ ̷̩̄̌͑̅͗̉͊D̶̛͙̅̋̄̈́̿À̶̟̭̂̓̚D̷̙̃͝Z̴̭̝͈̯͂̂̂̐͊Ã̵̢̟͍̫̦̮̍͝ͅ ̵̙͓͗͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̻̱͚̞͉̱̣̯͒̇̍̚͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷͖̞͙͔̤͇̤͚̓̉̀̌̍̿͆͗͜M̶̧͓̞̜̦̲̱̿̑̌͗͊͂̕E̴̻̻̤͐͑̕ͅD̴̻͎̮̥̱͔̻͚͐̒̑̈́̒̅͘͝͝Ȋ̸̞͓͍̻̣̪̆̄̈́͑̈́͂̎̚͝C̵̡̛̩̘͕̜̻͖̱̟̒̑͒̈̓!̷̧̮̼̫̳̖͒͛͜ͅ!̵̢̞͈̟̫̉̌̅͝!̴̛͕͕̠̅̋̋͊͗͌!̴̢̰̤͐̾̔̅̈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̨̢̡̫̩̻̓͐͋͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴͖͈̾A̶̹̝̬̔̔͋̑̎͘Ä̷̡̤̫̰̣̘̖̻̹̺̆̈́̒̌̀́̐Â̷̖̺̳̗̮̤Ą̸̤͎̦̘̺̠̬̊̄̒͊̚͝Ą̶̦͕̉̍Ą̸̡̹̈͐̌͛̊͌̂̀Ã̸̙̟̰̓̍̀̔̕͜Ǎ̴͈̮͔̹̫͇̱͙͋̏A̵̢̧̹̰̩̯̘̠̐̓̋͐A̸̢̫̹̫̘̤̟̭͂̒̈́̀͌͛͑̎̚͝ͅĄ̷̢̻̳̼̳̌̓Ȁ̶̖̘́̓̆̃͘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̮̬̇͗̍͌̃̚͝͝͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̖̻̞̖̙̀̆́̍W̶͈̯̥͉̭̞̘̔Į̶̖͖̣͕̰͔̺̃̔̾L̷̛̩̣̣̻̫̞̩̇͊͆B̵̛̮̘̒̒̓Ǔ̵͍͋̉̂͑̃͠Ṛ̸̢̧͈̤͎̭̈̑͝ͅ ̵̙̭̗̔̈́̏̓̓̅͒͜S̷̺̲͉͛͆̏͐͂̿Ḭ̵̧̛̦̺̪̹̦̮̤̉̓̈́̽͛̂̄C̷̛̯̜͇̿K̵̰̟̮̯͔̂̓̈́̚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̰̆̔̿͑̈́̆̋̍͂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̯͓͎̘̯̙̈́̈̆͋Ạ̶̩͖̘̬A̷̰͙̰̻̻̺̩͉̘̾̒̿͂A̶͎͒̑̇͋̄̇̏́̚͠A̴̰̫̪̘̙̒͜A̸͔̰͆͜Â̵̲̜̩͓͈̈́͝ͅẠ̴̧̣̐̕A̷͓̪̣̰̙̟̽Ą̷̻̲͕̗̲̱̹͖̐̓A̵̢͈̙̘̞̱͉͔̠͈̽A̴̪͕̒͂̽A̶̰͔͕͓̥͍͙̎̋͜͝A̷͓̐̄͌̾̈̈́͗̃͐͘Ą̶̣͖͉̪̘̺͎̪̓̅̈́̎̓̄̽̃͜A̶͎̮̱̠̩̦̲͙̳̞̎̽Ą̵͍̜̉͂͊̇̾̄̿͠͝Ä̴̜̼͍́͋͝Ą̷̤͔̤̘̮̰͋̂͌̋̆̚͜͝Ä̷̭̟̹̣̠͚̺̦́̊̏̋̎͜Ã̶͓̺̥̳͙̝̠͎̦͚̓͝Ā̸̡̨͖̤͓̝̰̫͖Ą̶̟̮̙̳̜̮̀͑̇͊̀̑͗̑̈A̴͉̞͆̄̃͛͒̈́̇̕A̸̝̮͉̓Ā̸̘̹̺͓͈͍̪͖͓͚̅͋̓Ă̶̛̺̙͖͍̥̋̈́Ă̵̫͗͒̂̔̚͝ ̴͙̟̘̐</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̠̱͈̮͉̫̿̒̕͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̹̻̙͔̱̬̜̦̕͜W̸̢̛̝̝̩̄̈́̕H̴̨͔̮̻̤̖̙̮̪̏͆̊̊̃̕̕͠Ą̴̯͉̘̏͠͝T̷̛̛͓͖̭̫͇̙̲͙̊̽͂̅̂́̓͜͝ ̶̧̳̯̜̒̓A̵̯̦͈̯͖̿̍̍Ȓ̶̼̙̂̈́̾̈́̓̂̕Ẽ̸̱̦͎͖͖̝̼̟͔͌̉̎̈̈́͗ ̸̢̹̣̦̪͉̘̞̿͑͛̄W̵̡͎̫̮̺̍̂̑̃̍̿͑͒͝Ḙ̵́́̈́̽̉̒͌̽͝ ̷̥̦̻̊̍̽̆̌̑̔̽S̷̨̞̺͚̞͈̮͕͑̄͌̓̉̑͂͜Ǘ̵͓͉͈̫͙͕̺͋̄̽̆͐̚P̸̮̹̚͝͠ͅP̷̛͍̄̐̋͗̌̚͠O̸̧̧̬̤͎̙͉͝S̵̥̣̰̱̩͚̲̝̊́̈́͂Ȇ̵̢͖͈̲̭̥̠̈́͆́D̴̡̡̯̫͔̗̞͓͓͉̈́̑̾̿͂̏͌̊̒ ̸̧̧̧̞̙̼̯͈̑͂ͅŢ̶͖͙̐́̐Ỡ̵̫̱̮̞̐͛̇ ̴͇̙̗̋͌̓̃͐͒̓̕D̵̞̪̞̫̈́̽̄̿͌̆̓͘Ơ̸̡̠͓̹̼̠͍͕̙ ̴̙͈̱̹͚̆̏͋̆͐̈́͒̽͠ͅR̴̢̙͕̭̖̗̅̓̇͜N̷͔̻͉͓̝̟̮͂̕͜͜ͅ?̸̣̫̗̙̘̇͒̏̃̍̋͝?̸̛̘̐͋̋̋̊̆̍͠?̵̬̹̬͔̜̬̼̤͊̽́͜͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̡̳̫̘̭̮͍̗͗̇̋̒̐̓</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷͕̃́̂̌̿͆͠E̸̩͎̭̱͐͊̓̐̊̓͝͝Ě̴̗̲̫̝̘̳̒̒̇̇͒̕ͅÊ̶͓̣̳̄̂͐͒͐̋̓E̸̡̳͈̓̎́E̴͕̱̤̥͈̭̮̦͊͆̇͑̌E̷̡̗̤̥̪͊̏̔Ẹ̵̢̩͔̞̩͓̘͆E̶͔͓̖̜͈̦̔Ȩ̸̯͚̞̱̤̯̞̂̔̄̐͌̐ͅĘ̸̢̝͈̋Ê̶̡̟̼̪̦̌Ȩ̸̘̤̹͆͂̓̈̍̑͂͝ͅE̵̦̖̱̤̩͚͕̔̔̾́̂͘E̵̢͉͐̉̊̃̋̃̀͗Ě̴̛̗͓̯̼͍̱̙̰̤̬̏̂́͘E̴̡̧̖̩͍̪̫̐̊̍͒̔́̊̕Ë̴̱̯͈́̍͑̆͌̂̄͋̚̕ͅE̶̡͇̥̣͚̙͇̱̔̑̂͆͋̍̓͘͘͝E̴͎̔̅̈́́͌̅̀͜͠Ẹ̸̢̞̥̥̥̘́͒͗́͝Ë̴̹̝́̽͗͂͆͑̕͝E̸̢̖̲̓̒͐̍̅ͅE̸͕̮̝͉̟͕̩̓E̸̡̖̔̽͊E̵̡̠̗͇̯͎̹̹̔͜E̷̡̡̧̟̳̲̰̜̺̽̈́́̄̃͜͝͝e̷͙̖̳̞̦̣͚͇͑̋̍͑̀̈́̌̓̾̈́</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̢̢̟͔̘͈͉̤̯̍͋̋̾̋̽̒͛̈͘͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̭̞̖̤̥̦̝͈̱̩͋͂̔̆͌̕͘̕Ǎ̴͎̝͖̖̅̃̓̋̚A̷̦̣̮̗̰̲͎͂͂̐̈́̐͌̚͘ͅĄ̴̳͚͙͇̦̯̤̩̅͆͆Á̵̝͉̗̣̈̾A̴͈̤̥̞̱̟͍͚͋̾͑̂̑̋͌Ả̴̡̩͎̪̦̠̜́̐̾̓̑̓͠A̶̡̡̨̢͇̳͕̲͕̮̿͗͗̓̎̐́̚A̵͓̬͊͗À̵͕͙͓̲̳̊̽̏͊̈̚͜A̴͔͖̜̙̻̩̣̮̩̿̐̒̆͋̄͂̾ͅA̴̻̲̳͕͉̯̟̿͗͜Ą̷͍̲̥̼̦͉̐̋̔̌̄Ḁ̶͍̀̃͒̌̏̅͝͝A̷̡͇̺̣͔̣̖͝Ą̷̢̰̲̯͓̲͉͂͂̍A̵̯̼̹̖̲̔̈́̎͆̊͆͜A̸̘̩̾̓A̸̡̪͉͈̗̱͗̄̎̾͆̚A̷ͅĄ̷̲̝̳͔͙̞̖̀̐̈͠͠Ă̴̡͇̮A̶͇̍͗̇͑̈͊̓̔Ă̸͚̋̓Ã̵̭͉̱̥̫̄̉̓͌͝͠͝A̵̰͕̬̿̾͑̃̊͋̑͑̽Ḩ̷̢̢͙͈͈̪̦̼̾̿̅̕͝H̵̡̤̦̠̫̳͐̎̽͗̊͂̿͠H̸̖͕͖̖̻̆̈́͋̊̃̚̚̕͝H̷̡͍͕͚̬̝̭̥̘̐͊̓̽͗̌̂̏H̵̹͙͖̳̉̐̓̊̄̕Ȟ̶̦̽H̸̛̠͖̜͔̞̮̼̠͐̈́̓̍̃̕H̵͍̥͔̣̲͉̣̲̹͒̂́̉͐͋͒̊͝͝H̸̝̺́̈́̆͋̒͂͠͝H̴̦̹͇̿̆͛̄̔Ḫ̵̒̔͂͊̓̈͑͋̃͠H̶̖̱͈̣̮̲͑̊̂͊͆̕͝Ḧ̴̢́̈́̑͌̄Ḧ̸̰̖̥̮͎̥́̀̈́̆͝H̷̀͌͐͜Ȟ̸͈̠͔̐̌͝H̷̲̤̆̃̔H̴̢̛̳̮̻̆̽͌́̂͆͝͝H̶̥͙͑͆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not helping Chat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he once again, moved to rotate the towel on Wilbur’s forehead. His individual back to his twin brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay?” Wilbur slurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno debated for a few moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span≯̤͖͍̙̗̈́̉̂̍̿͝͝</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̶̹̰̌̋̑̇ͅṈ̶̛͙̫̘̱̬͑͛͆͒͝O̴̢̪̪̠͕̪̰̻̤̓͂̉̾͑̅̄͝͠͠T̸̟̼͆͑̓́̌̈́̂͠ ̷̛̩̘̞̝͉̏́̇̃̂̆͆P̵̘̙̜͈̜͚̦̼͌͑̅͜O̷͈̭͙̬͈̪͛G̷̨͙̰͉̠̰̎ ̶͕̟̰̪͚̣̬̻̞̾̉̓̅͗̎̿̋̚</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̴̜͉̦̗̟̪͂̒̀̂͛̓͛̚̚</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̵͍̝͙̏͒̌͗̌͊͘Ģ̸̪̖̠͇̟̓̈̋̾͝ͅŖ̶̢͍̮̫̹͈̻̑̾̓̒̑͜E̸̡̹̺̍̚Ȅ̵̡͓̮̰̠̤͇̅͆̇̋͌̊͆̕ͅN̵̮̞̝͙̦͙̾̍͛̓ ̴̝̓̈͛͆̉̚͝͝M̷͙̳͖͍̲̗̪͋̂̄̉̊͗̾A̷̰̚N̵̡̬̺̳͍͉͇̰̋̋ ̵̧̗̮͉̎̔̒͛̑̂̇͛Į̷̡̦̩̰̤͓̳͂͌͒͝Ś̵̜̠̗͉̲̯̯͌̈́̔̐͘͜͠͠ͅ ̸̣̩̤̠͎̪̹̱̮͌G̷̲̮̾ͅͅÕ̶̧̫̠̱̞̠̌I̴̼̰̠̭̔̎̿̆̌͊͘N̵̛̲̟̖̤͑̉͠G̷̢̗͉͎̲̬̥͋̿ͅ ̸̼̰͐̊̉͜T̶̛̙̪̯̑̈́̋̀̑̐̂Ò̶̧̀̿ ̵̤̬̥̫̪̐͛͜͠Ģ̸͉̻̦̘̠̦̱̣͇̋̿̏͛́̕͠͝E̶͍̘̖̩͈͂T̵̥̻̟͉̐ ̷̫̩͖̲̇͋̈̈́̀S̸̻̜̗̫̹̟̲͆̄͑̊͗̀̀͠͠͝H̶̼̄̂͑̈̍͠͝͝͝A̴̛͖̪̪̪̙̗̣̙̐̔͒͑͜ͅN̵̨̢̧̠͕̭̰̼͎͖̋̇̃̎́̎̃͘͝Ķ̶̼̦̩̇̈́̚Ę̸̳̝̰̼͙̋̋̈̏̓͐ͅḌ̴̨̠͉̹̘͊̊</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̴̢̮̞͙͙̜͍͍͛̓̂͒̂̉</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span≯̡̺̥̭̮͇̠͓̬̪̍̉̑̈́͌̀̄W̷̛͓͎̬̦̗̜͆̓̏̈̕͠Ḧ̶̥̥̥̯͎̮̤̗̞́̐͆̋̏͝ͅA̷̱͉͚̯͚̲̦̙͊̿͋Ţ̸̛̯̠̺̟͍̯͕̓͛̃̈́̑͝͝ͅ ̸̧̳̭̗͇̃͗̈́̊̇̈́̋̓</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span≯̱͔̗͑̾</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̴̫͎̔̒̒̕͘M̴̢͈͍̹̪̞̺͎͈̄̋̿͜͝Y̶̛̺̦͈̥̻̖͂̈́̊̉͛͑̚͠ ̸̧̲̩̰̪̺͚͈͕̃͋̇̏̈́̉͜H̷̙̏̆̒̓̓̋̚Ě̵̢͎̥̠̜̘̖̳̂̌̈̄͗̅̚͝͝Ą̷̛̲̯̗͙̩͖̙̉̽̈́͊̓̑̚ͅR̷̹̦̠͙̗̫̱̒T̴͎͉̻̤͎͉͕̪̻̈̊̑ ̶̗̰͉̲̖̜͑C̸͕̗̞͎̰̩̘̲͇̳̀͠A̵͇̬̠̞͙̤͇̘͉̅̋̏N̴̫̻̜̯̳̬̻̒̈̈́̂̑͑N̷̡͕͙̘̥̯̹̐͋̏̋̽̇͒̏̅̕O̴̡̲͎̦̭͕͊͝T̵͖̥̪̓̇̅̿͝ ̴͕͉͉͔͒̈H̴̛̙̠̬̺̭̺͛̋͊̈́̀͠A̸̯͊̑̊̋̂̈̽͒̂͝N̸̨͎̘͖̭̫͙̤̄̓͑̈́̚D̶̛̹̞͖̦͔̈̎͛͆̒͛̾̚̕L̴̘̬̹̒̏̍E̸̡̡̩͙̪̩͈̯̺͑̋̊͆͛̍̚̕͠ ̴̛̮̖͉͇̻̣̯̖̋̐̅͒͆͌̔͛H̶̛̩̙͗̉̅̇͐̾Ḯ̷̮́̒̽̎͠S̷̩̉̑-̵̺̲̤̠͖͒</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̴̨̡̬̩̼̩͚́͐͑͑͠</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̴͖̻̬̟̮̻̰̙̑͘A̶̛̦̗̼͕͎̽̋̈́̈́̌̒L̶̡̹̗͈͈͖̩͈̥͕̓̑̈́͛S̸̡͖̮̹͑̅̃D̶̡͖̹̗͉̺̼̪̝͐͜K̵̫͖̗̰̃̉͐̏̔A̴̢̡̩͚͕̤̣͉͛͜L̴̡̹͓̯̱͔̲͕̦̏͊͛͑̚̕͝͠S̴͙̦̗͖͈͉̥̫̀͠D̵͉̖͙̺̬͓̙̣͇̔͋͌̇͌͒͠K̵̨̧̛̞̻̥̣͎̼͑̎L̵͈͖̞͈̟̞͈̪̍͒͑͘A̴̧̨̬͙̖̼̦̔̈́͐̿̓̅͘͝͝S̴͚͙͔͛̒K̶̲̺̤̜̐Ḑ̷̛̘͚̲̗͕̃͌͑͑̌͌̿͑͘A̶̬̐͑͂̍̇̕̕Ḷ̸̽̽S̴͉͍̱̔̃͛̈́D̷͖͉͈̲̱̘̪̗̋͑̄͋̊ͅA̵̤̎̋̾̇̊̓͐̓̽͜s̴̛̹̞̙͇͇̣̫̜͂̄̆̂͂͐͠</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̴̮̱͚̗̜͙̘̾</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̵̝̱̠͉̻̮͌̊̾̿̾E̸̺̥̰̹̤̖̖̭͋̉͐̔̌̇̅E̴̟͎̯͇̲̠͂͌͒̅̐̏̈̄͌͜͜E̵̛̠̼͚͍̰͍̜̰͈̎͑̍̃̀̑E̶̡̖͙̼̫͉̍E̵̟̱̘̭͕̺̩͙̞͛̃̽̾̈́ͅȨ̴͕̘͈̩̓̃̈͝E̵̛̥̋̓̈́̄͠ͅĘ̷͉̫̜͇͖̗̼̈́͜͠Ẻ̸̡̛̛̖̣̰̱̺̟̻͌̂́͘Ȇ̷̡̡̙̣͖͕̻͔̘͘Ȩ̷̊͌͑̄͋ͅȄ̵͖̼̥̜̜̄̇̎̃̃͝͠Ę̴̛̟̼̥̬̼̝͙̇̈́̅̄̋͛͗͜͝E̷̹̯̭̣̮̊͗Ě̵̪̑E̸̛͉̲͎̫̼͓͓̬̤̳͆̊̓̎̋̑̚̕͝</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̶̨̗̘̲̰̰̿̓̓̅͒͝</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̷̙̓ͅH̸̢̠͋̈́̂͗̐̎͌Ḛ̸̅Ĺ̷̨̧͇̱̰̤̬̰̜͆̃̇͛͑͛̈́͘͝P̷̝̺̜̰̑̅!̶̝͈͍̩̗̱̜̞̫̄͐̌́̂̌̍ͅ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....I’m-I’m right here-.” Techno echoed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...........” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when the dark blue tears started staining Wilbur’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts.” Wilbur gasped, shifting underneath the covers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, Techno suddenly got onto his knees at Wilbur’s couch-bed side, slowly bring his hands up, one interlaced with Wilbur’s own pale and icey hand and the other one brushing the chocolate coffee-coloured hair back in a comforting way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What hurts?” Techno softly asked, still running his hand through Wilburs hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shifted so that his face was facing Techno, the chocolate dilated pupils met Techno’s red ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My- My-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time……” shushed Techno. Blood Gods, he hoped he was performing well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My head.” Sobbed the brunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-my head hu-rts so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shhhh……” Techno brought Wilbur close to him in a moment of weakness, sure the position was uncanny but it seemed to help Wilbur a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s uneven breathing became shushed in Techno’s chest. Techno brought his chin down, his hand on the back of Wilbur’s head, brushing through the tangled curls of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>S̸̻͎̬̟̿̉͛̀̒̍I̴̢̞͉̖͕̞͋̑̅̂̕N̴͎̲̋̐̆̏͆͝G̵̨̛̯̳̝̫̯̓̐̃̅̇̑̅́͜͠ ̶͔̺͎̖̮̇̏̂͜T̶̢͙̦̲̣̹͉͖͓̍̔͒̚ͅḨ̷̫̭̫̺̩̳̥́͜Ẻ̴̘̬̠̦͖͔̙̑̅̀̊ ̵̡͙͉̹̓̔̋̈̋͑͠ͅS̷͚͔̗̞̘͎̗̈̍̾͌ͅP̷̨̨̻̻̬͔͍͕͇̩̓̊̍̉̿E̶̢̗̺̝̐̒͆́͋̑̂̾C̷̲̮̮̯̱̦̣̗̈́̿̿̾̚Ī̴̡̘̼͉̼̥̫͂͐͑͐̈́͊̚͘͝Ą̶̤̖̪͔͎̃̾̍̋L̵͕̬̬̟̺͓͖̙͌̂̀͗͑̐̿͘̕ ̷̢̮͎̫̳͚̫͇͍̼̋̽̚S̵͉̩̭̹̜̽O̷̯̔Ṅ̵̢̢͎͔̞̼̺̹Ĝ̸̬̲̖͖̰̮͍̺̤̝̈̈́̎̈́ ̵̜̤̗͍̲̜̻̲͑̅̌̔͝͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴͔̙̥͓̥̌͗̊</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̧̩͔͋̄͌̃̐͛̊P̴̢̲̗͇͎̆͝O̷͇̝͈͔̻͉̍̅͌̎́̈͠G̷̫͎̬̙̾͝ ̴̙̈́͒̽͋̿̀͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̣̩̍͆͒̌</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̻̝̆̅̒̽Ḋ̷͕̰̩͓̐̿̃͒́́̒O̷͖̜̥̪̎̍͠ ̴͇̥͚̳͚͎̦͛̄̍̂̃̃͛̂̏ͅI̶̡̡̹͓̪͙̋̃̔̽͘̕͠Ṭ̵̘͓͔̥͌̓̊͌͋͑̇̈̚̚ ̴̢̥̳̤̝̠̓̔̈́̈́P̷̛̛̬͚͓͉̦̩͌̍̋̋͝͝ͅŌ̸̠̑G̷͎̹̖̅͝ ̷̢͎̗̹̳͇̱̑̈́̈́͒̊̀́͋͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̧̡̢̭̳̰͎̍̎̌</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̦̠͂̅̚Ṣ̴̛̛̳̥̱̦͑̆̾̆͌̑͘͝Ì̵̢̨̭͉̞͇̫̖̳̅̾̈́̔̈̚̚͝ͅN̸̦̲͙͉̪̂̀̇̆́͂̊̇͗̅Ģ̵̪̫̤̜͓̖̰͓̽̏̐̈̀͑͑͆ ̴̭̫̼͔͋</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̡̼͋͆̃͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̱̟̰͈̫̗͍̩͉̑͆̏̅͋͜͠P̸̣̪̲͎̦̘̳̐͜O̴̡̻͆̐͐̿G̵̩̯͕̱̩̉̇͒̆̃̏̆͝ ̴̫̦̻̱̜͔͓̬̜͋</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴͔̘͗̈̿͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̘̍́̿̒́̔̈̀W̸̱͉̼̞̼͎̼͚̅̌̃̅̅͋͜͝͝ͅḦ̵̨̲̖̯̳̙A̸̪͊̀̉͑͝T̵̼͙͘͝ ̸̨̰̣̮̩̥͚̻̭͑̔͌͘̕͠Ŝ̵͔̲̖̩̮̯͔̂̾̈́̐̕͝P̵̱̫̙͙̲͋̍E̴̛̳͓̼̩͖͔̋͊̄͑͊͆͒͜C̷̡͍̍̓Į̴͈̓͐Ä̶̤̣̰̬̘̃̈̀̃̈͋͝͝ͅL̶̢͓̙͙̅̈́̓ ̸̼̲̩̱̑S̴̭̮̰̝̝̜͕͂̇̅̽Ȯ̵̺͔͉̱̰̗͑̈̑̈́̎̋͝͠Ň̵̢̢̦̹̳̦̱̪̣̒̂̓̽̈́̽͌̊G̵̹̩͊̆̆̿͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̺̭̜̘͖͂͊̏̈̿̚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̧̬͈̖͖̜͕͕̇̎̈́̊I̶̡͎̯̬̫̯͊ͅT̴̮̥̟͉͇̬̈́͗̚͜͝S̴̗̣̐̈́̇T̴̟͌͋̍̅H̶̢̟̜̤̫̏̋Ǎ̵̧̝͖̦͈͂̓͆̕T̶̨̙͚̩̟̎͂̒̈͜O̸̠̟̙͌̑͆̌̎̔͌̾̉̈́N̵̗̓̽͋̅̄̒̚Ė̶̢̞̺Y̷͕̻͕̻̦̰̘̹̙͚͋Ö̵̢͓̣̦̠̩́̈͒̐̍̏́̕͘U̴͔̼͇̫̞̟̟̯̔̋͐̎͝I̸̹̤̲̖̟̯̥̬͂̎͑D̶̺̒̄̊̂̇̂͠I̶͗̍̎͂ͅO̶̧̙̗̼̲̬͎̳͔̘̓̈͊̀̈́̂̈̽T̵̘̾̆̚͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̡̦̰̹̼͌̋͛͐͒̿͗̈́͘͜͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̛͓̦̰͉͔̐̿̅̈́T̴͔̲͙̫̲̒̂̇̈̋̉̆̓͜E̵̛̩̖̳̼̜̺̤̹͔̊̇̄̄̏̒̂ͅC̵̝͈̃̈́̓͝Ḩ̵͎̦̫̫̩͓̻̆͌N̸̖͉̰̹͆̈́̏͋Ó̴͍͓̲S̸̥̻͉̳͚̳͚̦͖̏̾͒̋̂̚͝Ų̴̤̮̗̮̗͍͉̺͂̊̕͝P̴̖̻͚̲̮̯͎̱̎̏͋̄P̶̡̣͔̱͐ͅO̸̱͍̙̰͒͑̈́́͐͗̕̚͝͠Ŕ̶̡̛̫̦͈̗̬̪͖͎̎͛̓̇̆̕̕͠T̸͙̬̻̗̭̣̰̟̈́̐̑͑̓̍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..................” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno began humming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the tune that Philza sang for them whenever they were under stress. A song that could mend broken hearts and broken lost souls Philza told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tune was a lullaby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmnm, mhhh,mhmh,mh la mh.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmnm, mhhh,mhmh,mh la mh.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nuzzled closer to Techno, Techno accepting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmnm, mhhh,mhmh, mh la la mh.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s breathing evened out, tears slowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-a mhm, mhmhmh, mh-la mn.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-a mhm, mhmhmh, mh-la mn.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmnm, mhhh,mhmh, mh la la mh.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes waved shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmnm, mhhh,mhmh, mh la la mh. a mh……...” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno gave out a small sigh before standing up, his touch leaving Wilbur. He moved to change the water bowl, only to feel a small tug of resistance on his victorian dress shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay…….p-please don’t leave me……” Wilbur begged through half-lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ğ̷̭̬̯̜̫̤̱̦̯͒̾̿͗͛̃͂̇E̶̛̥̎͛͐̐̅͊̏̈́̐T̸͍̽͗̍̄̚ ̷͔̹̫̙̬̤̂̊̂̅̆̀Ỡ̶̛͔̪͎̜͉͂̇̐͐͐͘ͅN̷̨̮͓̯̘̎̈́̆̎̐̾͑̕͘͝ ̶̮͙͙̥̊̕͠T̷̛̖̮̗͓͚̈́͗͋̐̑̅̐̀̕ͅƠ̴̪̪̭̍̾́͑͆̂̉ ̶̬͈̻̘̳̜̫̫̻̱̃̓̂̏̈́̍̃̽̚͠T̴̺́͌̆͠͝͝H̶̢̲̉̃͗̊Ẻ̶̪̲̲̇͐̚ ̵͉̙̪̩̋͑̍̍̓́̄͝B̴̳͕̞͍̹̲͓͎̠̣̓̽̈́̊͊Ė̷̜͚̩̺̤͚̗̮͈͍̔̎̈́͂D̵̘͓̹͕̉͌̿̅̇̿̕.̵̧̡̛͇̰̯̟͎̟͙̋̓̈̅̕͠͠ͅ.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ğ̷̭̬̯̜̫̤̱̦̯͒̾̿͗͛̃͂̇E̶̛̥̎͛͐̐̅͊̏̈́̐T̸͍̽͗̍̄̚ ̷͔̹̫̙̬̤̂̊̂̅̆̀Ỡ̶̛͔̪͎̜͉͂̇̐͐͐͘ͅN̷̨̮͓̯̘̎̈́̆̎̐̾͑̕͘͝ ̶̮͙͙̥̊̕͠T̷̛̖̮̗͓͚̈́͗͋̐̑̅̐̀̕ͅƠ̴̪̪̭̍̾́͑͆̂̉ ̶̬͈̻̘̳̜̫̫̻̱̃̓̂̏̈́̍̃̽̚͠T̴̺́͌̆͠͝͝H̶̢̲̉̃͗̊Ẻ̶̪̲̲̇͐̚ ̵͉̙̪̩̋͑̍̍̓́̄͝B̴̳͕̞͍̹̲͓͎̠̣̓̽̈́̊͊Ė̷̜͚̩̺̤͚̗̮͈͍̔̎̈́͂D̵̘͓̹͕̉͌̿̅̇̿̕.̵̧̡̛͇̰̯̟͎̟͙̋̓̈̅̕͠͠ͅ.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HEhhh?!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B̷͔̖͕͇͓̹̈́̔̍̆͊̈́͘R̶͈̠̈̋Ơ̶̧̥͕̫̟̥̈́̋T̴̤̣̪͔̩̙̓Ḣ̴̨̯E̷͕̙͔̦̊͋͑̈̍͊̀̾Ŗ̵͇̰͚̼̮͇̾́͛̓͜͜ ̷̡̢̻͍͚̰̖͙͇͕̋Ṋ̸̢̡̺͖̍͊Ḛ̵̯̺͔̝̣̣̒̌͆̕̕E̸̢̠̯͓̣̝̽̎̌̓̏̊Ḋ̵̪̄̏͊̎Ş̶̛̦̻̠̺̝͍̂̈́̿͝ ̶̡̫̮̗̗͕͙͚̘̟̓S̷̼̑̓̅̌͌̕N̵͍̹̤͇̥̦̠̞͆̍̈́̕͜ͅỬ̶͔͖̰̫̳͖͌̅̃̃̐͜G̴̨̦̙̪̼̬͗̌̓̾̓ͅG̷̨̫͉̞̯͖̎͒̚͝ͅͅL̶̨͉̙̣̼̪̺̜̫̎̂̐̋̉͘E̶̯̥͍̼̩͒̍̈́͜ͅS̶̨͇͙͙͍̄͠ ̸͔͙̑͛̃̕</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̼̬̟̭̽ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̩̳̮̰͍͉̯̂͌̿͐̌͒͠S̸̛̭̼͓͓̝͍̲̄̽̈̔͐T̷̢͈̩̪̫͋̕Ạ̷̮͉̣̜̒͒͊͑̈̈́̈͝Y̶͎̤̜͈͖̦̋̓͜ ̷̡̠̳͙̲̤͉̮͋Ẉ̷̹̰͙̮̘̝̀̊͜͝I̷̧̡͔̱͈̲̊̆̚Ṫ̸̜͔͙͠H̷̢̺̖̖̜̖͕̼̠͍́͛͛͛͋ ̶̛̩̙͂͊̅͒̍B̸̪͕̞̝̓͋̀̄͋̈͒̂̕R̷̛͍̰͖̫̞̽͊̑̄̌̕̕Ò̴̧̳̰͉̭̱͓T̶̲̮͚̹̑͑̍̃̄̇̒̂̔̈́H̸͖͉̲̜̃̈́͌̎̒̌͝E̵̫̝͌̍̓̇͒̉̓͘͝R̴͙̔̋͊̏̑͆͐̇͘</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̧̢̖̘̞̰͖̖͍͑͂̎̋̒͛ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴͌͒̑͑̏̊̔͘ͅͅC̵̱̲̤̠̠̱͉̺̓́̏͗̓͌̓Ö̴̧̥̬̮͎́̌͒̒͋͑̋̕͝͠M̷̲̹͍̻͖̿̂͛͑́͘F̴̠̪̹̠͓͌͂̎̈́̀̽̑̃̓̚O̵̩̠̬̞̤̲̽̈͛͂̉R̴̟̓͋̾T̶̺͇̓̋̓̄B̸͖͐̉̅̈́̐͘R̴̛̹͙̱͎͎͙̘̖̲͛̐̚O̶̼̟̺͊̎̂̏̈͋̏͊͝͠T̶͙̱̲̑H̸̼̱͚̗̰͖̺̦̦̳̃E̶̺̾̒̈́͝R̵̢̕</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̧̧͖̜̤̟̥̩̫̩̽͌̆̓̾̒͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̣̼̠̳̩͍̱͈͛͌́͐̄̓̄̒̊̚T̷̛͖͆̑̓̉͊́͒E̵͙͖͓̪̮̯͕̗̼̋͊́̐͊͂͜Ċ̶̺̽͗͆̈́̾͠͠H̴̬͈͒͗ͅN̴͇͚̥̲̣͕̉O̵̻͔͛̓͆͂̽̂̈̓̍S̶̨̧̮͙̝̥̏͆͜Û̸̢̱̳̹̔͂͘͜P̸̳͉̻͙̈́̑͛͐͊̅P̴̧̺̮̠͊͆̀͗̉̿͘Ǭ̸̠̥̗̳̞̥̙͊͂̂̔͝R̶̗̈́̓̊̎̓͆T̵̨̠̰̯͖̦̟͇͌̂̌̑͘͠͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̡̨̆̈̐̋̍̒͘̕</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̡̠̒̈́̐̈́͆̈́̐H̵̛͈̲̤̯̖̒̔̉̊Ú̶͈̟̼͝G̸̛͎͇͊̔̌͐͆̒̄̔̚S̷̨̮͎̔ ̷̡̼̪̉̉̓̍̄̍̄̽̕͝Ã̵̢̺̮̬̤̖͐̓͘Ŗ̸̤͉̲̝̮̇E̷̻͛̆͠ ̷̣̖͚̘̫͔̒̓Ỉ̵̦͚̑͛͒͝N̴̺̪̳̲͉͇̘͇͋̈́́̈̚ ̷̮̪̰́̈́͋̂͜Ọ̵̩̰̺͂͒͑̉̈̑͊̽͆͘R̸͎̣̼̭̘̹͗͂͒͝͠D̶̹̓̔̍̂͆̅̕Ę̷͚̑̈́͌̂̏͌͘̕̕͝Ŗ̵̳̠̆̿͑̈̀͌̚͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̢̡̻̟͉̌̏͠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̬̼̳͔̗̗̹̳̀̊͛̅̓̂̈́̓̕͘H̴̖͓̺̥̐̓̇͆͐͗͜U̴͕̝̐̑̉͌̉̓ͅG̴̩̣̹͚̗̠̊̏͐̚H̶̛̠̗͇̿̎̈͒̒͂͆̈͘Î̷̢̩̘̰͒̈͛͝͠Ṁ̴̱̼̮̻̜͇̼̰̟̓̾</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat, have you gone mad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>J̸̧̺͔̦̮̬̪̮͆͋͘ͅÙ̴̡̘͔̗͆̋̀͗̋͒̑̅S̷̳̤̮̖̞̞̰̠̈́̏̓̀̄̑̕͘͝T̴̜̪̅̂͑͊̀͆̕͘ ̵̢̧̺̪̳̞̖H̴̘͔̘̲̗̲͆̀̍̓͂̐͌̽̂͝Ủ̵̧̫̙̬̼̬̲͙̬͛͐̿̓͝G̸͇͉̥͂̀̈̎̍̈͆̒͘ ̵̬̆̀̀H̵̛͍͎͖̝͌͋̔̎̆͆̚I̷͖͕̯̎M̶̮̤̂́͐͆̔ ̷̧̛͂̑̅͌O̸̡̦̖̱̖̓̆̃̀R̵̡̹̩͌̐̐̉̂̿̏̕͝͝ ̵̯̑̓Ś̵̱̖͕̲̗̟̳̺͖M̸̟͔̯̱̮̓̂͐̊̏̋̈́̾Ț̴̢̹̲̯̣̲͔̥̿̐͐̋̌͝Ḣ̸̡̘͔̘̻͓̐̐̈́̈́̚̚͜!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Y̴̺̙̌̾͑͒̊͘ͅÒ̴͉̍Ǘ̸̩'̴̪͖̓̂͘V̵̳̞̞̣͚̳̈Ẻ̶͈̹̳͚̹̣̺̰̈́̒͒̿̾̓̕͜ ̵̼̲̱͋̉́̐͊̃̈̚͜D̶̡̮̘͓͎̈́̏͒̃̒̈́Ȏ̷͍̄̊͂̑̚͠N̴̮͚̝̘̱̮̓̿̅͗̾͒̐́͆Ę̴̗͖̝̻̲̿͘ ̶̢͉̭̞̰͇̍T̷̞̺͓̋̒̽̃̑Ḩ̶̦̝͍̩͈̬͙̋̒͌̆͊͘͘I̷̦͇̟̝̮̹͑̀Ŝ̶̡̨̧̪̻͈̟̼̜̰̓̈́̊͊̂ ̵̨̛̪̜̺̖͈̊͘B̵̝̏͐̌̆̋̅̀͗̌͘Ë̸̹͈̜̪̩͎́F̸̻̞̐̍̊̅̈́̈́͘Ő̶͉̯̜͈͓̄̏̓͘̕R̸̨̳͕̲̲͇͂̀̈́͗̽͊̋̃̚͝Ę̵̖̣̙̹̰̆̈́̑͛͛̓̇!̷͔̤͕͒̄͛͘</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>………..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently cursing and wonder what in the world has he gone to, Techno slow-walked around the couch bed. Wilbur whined at Techno being away from his blurry sight.  He slid onto the couch-bed laying behind Wilbur on top of the sheets, holding him from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here. Wil. I’m not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you promise?” Wilbur sniffled, hazy with fever rotating his head lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno gave a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…..” Wilbur snuggled into Techno’s embrace. Techno couldn’t help but feel a trip of nostalgia and reminisce back to when he had done something like this before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was raining outside, dark skies, the raining equaling cold as ice and gusts of wind, rocking this very home that Techno and Wilbur are in today, only that Philza had remodelled it in recent time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The roof squeaked with every gust of wind that blew, but the wind was less than Techno’s worries. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His worry was his brother, who lay sick, and had been sick for weeks after nearly dying to the trap that he had set off, still tainted with the venom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Philza had gone off to the nearby village to get some rations, only to be stuck there where the storm roared in. He sent a message through a crow that had bravely gone through the earlier hours of heavy rainfall to hand-deliver the note. The crow now dwelled above in the rafters eyeing Techno and Wilbur. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur was cold and clammy to touch, despite how hot his forehead was, Techno had piled nearly every blanket in the house onto his twin, he added more logs to the fire but nothing helped. His brother was cold to touch. So he did the only thing he could think of next. (with the help of the voices) He laid right next to his brother whose breathing was shallow and wrapped his arms around him. Wilbur accepted the embrace quickly. Hours later, Philza came home to Techno asleep with Wilbur in his arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno blinked. When had he closed his eyes? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down. He got a face full of mainly brown and white messy curls,  Wilbur was peacefully asleep, his exposed and bandaged chest shallowing breathing under the many sheets and Techno’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood Gods. He going to murder a Smiley masked fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Philza called out when he walked back through the front door with Tommy close by only to find it dead quiet. Tommy after Exile was……….intereresting. He wasn’t the loud gremlin child he was, he wasn’t the gremlin that trailed once behind Wilbur, he just wasn’t…… Tommy. but yet he was at the same time. Yes, he was loud, but yet he would fall silent. He was a gremlin but would stop being one at times when Techno got annoyed with his antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s relationship with Tubbo was now rocky with Tubbo being the one that had ordered his exile. Philza admits that he wants to punch Tubbo for putting a place over a person. Philza suspects that it might have progressed downhill with how he had run away from Tubbo’s and Ranboo’s shared place in a blizzard to Sam’s place shivering from the cold on his doorstep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone there?” Philza called out once more, waving the slush off his wings and wiping the sleet out of Tommy’s hair and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell-” Philza stopped when he approached the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There they were, A Techno spooning a sick Wilbur in the couch-bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M̴̖̭̣̻̳̦͓̼̑̽Y̶̙͉͍̝͉̲͓͋͂̑ ̸̡͉͚̼͈̯̭̹̰̑̄̋̿̓͝ͅH̸̩̹̠̰̻̜̦̣͆E̶͚̺͙̲̖̗͒̀̑͋̌̿̄͆͆A̸͚̣̘͔̬̩̥̬̓̓͠Ŗ̸̞̱͕̪̤̫͓̮̌͌Ṱ̵̫̙̺͙͎̉̀̔͝ͅ-̶̨͚̝̞̃̒̉̂̕̚ ̴̭͖̹̻̬̜̩̰̳͐̓̉̿́̆̕͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̢̖̘̠̬̖̺̆͐̅̃͊͂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̛̙̦͙̲̳̙̗̣̱̖̐̌̍͠A̵͚̱͇̥̣͈̬̓̌͋̏̋̈́̑̀̇͘͜͜Ą̸̡͍̯̘̥̻̺͐̐̿͊̕͠ͅĄ̷̖̟͚̝̐̆͆̊͝A̷̻̳̞͆̃̉̂͑͑͝A̷̯̹͚͓̲̾̈̿̈́̿̚͠A̵̛͉̬̮͌̑̔̃̈A̴̙̲̘̰̼̍̂̎̌͘͝Ȧ̴̢̙̫̭̹̘̪̯̘̊̀̒̕Ạ̸̬̿͌̑͗̉A̴̡̡̨̛̠̙̖̽̾͘Â̵̩̠͚̣̱̘̓̿̂̈̈̂̊͒͌͜Ą̴͕͍̖̰͓̟̏̀̽͑͊̈́͝͝A̵̢̗͇̣̼Ȃ̸̛̦̝̤̲̮̈́̏͐ͅA̸̲͔̤̳̻̦̔̅̆̑̅̄̽̈́͝A̵̧̧͙̳͕̩̰̔̇̉̄̄͂͘͘ͅA̴̰̣̟̲̯̠͑̆̊̅͘̚ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̨̳̜̹̭̤̱̩̟̎̃͑̚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̡͉̤̠̲͖͎̝̭̈̈̈́̃̊̈̋̇̚͠I̸̢̛͍̠̠̜̳̩̟͔͛̓̾͆̊̕̚̕͝N̶̡̩͔̗̠̱̤̯̘̑͂E̵̜͋́̈́́͂̚̕E̷̟̯̮̖͇͐D̴͇̗̲̤͎̔͌͌̓̊͂͌Ą̴̜̻̬̻̼͖̹̖͛̽͑̆̏̑̃̕͜P̵̪̼̼͇̯̩̼̱̗̊̾̃Ḯ̶͍̹̱͙̲̞̣̗̗͕̃́͋̌̽̌̀̚͝C̷͖̱̲̈́̑͌͘T̴̜̠̜͍̱̦͊͛̅̀͋Ư̵̧͇̠͕̘͕͛̒̓̈́̆R̵̨̹̤̱̫̦͙̃͛̃E̸̮͎̘̤̬̥̳̍̆͝ͅO̸̧͚̯̰͉̪̼͖͚̗̎͝F̷̛͇̲͎͕̰̀T̸̤̞̖̭͇̙͙͊͂̆̽̎͋H̸͚̼͍͉͔̊͜I̶̜̲͓̼̤͔̺̳̯̼̔̚S̵̖̥̝̲̥̐</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̺͇̥̘̈́͋̈̈́̿̍ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̵̢̧͎͕̰͙̪̟̲̰̆͆̆T̸̢̛̼͉͈̖͖͋̐͌H̵̨͙̦͕̓̐̅͂̕ͅI̵̥̮̟̰̹̪̾S̴̫͍͍̎̽̃͠ ̴̡̲̝̮̮̣̒̉̔̄̽̾͗Į̶̤̫͕̳̪̫͔̻̚S̷͇̋͋̑͌͘ ̸̙̙͗͂Ş̶̬̦̘̞̭̭̎̀̍̽̌̃͝O̴͙͍͎̼̲̬̝̤͂̏̍̾͒͘ͅ ̸̨͙̖͎͖̠͔̬͙͚̓́̀͌̑̋̅̚̚C̵̨̛͖͝Ų̶̗̹̥̎̈́͂̾̓̈̓Ṱ̶̳̪̯̯͎̦̂̕͘Ẻ̴̯̰̤̪͍ ̸͕̮̙̼͂̔̄̿͜͝͝W̵̫̙̯̆́̍͐̓͂͆̔̊̕Â̸̩̳̄̈̓T̴͍͎̞̘̘̻͎̰̿̈́͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̛̺̻̖̰͚̘͉̮̜͋̍̎</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̹͖̥̈́͆̈̈̊T̵̛͕̾̔̍̊͋Ȩ̴̂̅̅̍͑͊̓̿̕͝C̶͙̘̦̘͇̝̗̤̤̋̍̈H̴̬̣͈͂͘͝N̴̡̻̺͙̭̥͚͌̏̅̈O̴̟̦̻̙̣̮̯͓̜̊Ś̸̢͔̗̲͕̱̗̎̕͜͝Ō̸̢̪̟͕͕̗͈̠̟͇͋̉̏F̶̡̙̰̹̼̺̞̜̒͒͌͒̎̚ͅṪ̷̖̱̤̘̖̘̱̳̔̐</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̶̛̮̳̲̳̹̟̄͂̎̽̈́͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̨̡̭͓̜͇̙͔͖͕̓̌̏͂͑̓͂̃A̸̢̛̙͊́̍́̄̒̐S̸̬̦̭͋̄͌̈́̀͠͝L̵̮̤͚̟͉̺͈̈́̍͠Ď̸͕̝̭̗̦͒̊K̴̢̧̛̞̘̬͎̫̣̠͂̆͛A̷̧̡͔̔̏͆̋̄̌̌̓͒͠Ľ̴̬̙̟̈́͗͋̿͝Ṣ̷̩̫̌̿D̵̛͓͚͍͌̌̂̈́͝K̵͉̪͕͙̳̯̫͖̬̇̄̃ͅA̸̪̓̏̾͜ͅL̴̨̧̤͖̺͎̮̥̳̈́̇͋̔͐̇̿̉̔̌S̶̙̗̖̣̱̒̋̅͐̌͆͂K̵̤̅̆̿Ḍ̷̨̘̠͓̦̬̬̺̔̽̾͗̿͌͑͑̍̓͜L̴̯͕͙̞̗̩͔̦͇̣͂̊̈͗͆̒̈́͊̍͝A̶̦̥̥̣̪̼͎̓̀̇̔S̴̡͚̟̝̙̃̓̇͂̋̅̇K̷͉̜̎̽͊͘͝D̶̨̫̮̺͙̮͚́̔̓A̴̡̲͇̟̼͉̣͉̰̙͒̋̌͗̎̉́̆̕S̸̯͚͖̄́̈͑̽̎D̸̼̠̤̪̩̬̑͜</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̷̣͈̠̞̜̠̍ͅͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <span≯̫̙̩͖̋̇M̵̤̕Y̵͇͚͖͉͓̻̫̯͂̓̈́͆ͅS̵̳̲͚̮̗̣̣̲̑̑̋̇̆͗́̚O̸̟̫͕̓̅̍͐͗̂̄̂͘Ǘ̵̬̉̄̒̉̽̑͠Ļ̸͍͔̗̥͂Ç̷͎̩̦̼͎̋̓Ä̵͉̖̞̺́͋͋͊̈́͌̈́Ņ̵̖̱̭̟̜̀̈́̇̓̍͊͋͘͠N̵̗̒͛͛̂̍̕͝O̷͇̥͓͖͆Ț̷̳̭͙̩͚̩̃̃͛͊̓͒̾͋̌̔Ḧ̶̪̣͉͎̩̜͔͇͕̖́A̷̢̡̹̬͑̿͊̊͗͛͘͝͝Ṇ̷̏̾̃D̶̼̠͛̇̈́̓̀̂͘L̵͙̼͕̖̩͆Ę̴̳͍̠̂̃͌̚ͅṬ̶̨̰̘͔̰͈̺͎̣̾̋̒͌͋̚H̶̡̻̀̾͌̓́̂̍̔͝I̶̧͌͛͒̂͊S̵͖̗͇̣͕̱̯̼̻̄̔̋̒́͑͆͝͠ͅ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I concur with you chat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ḍ̴̨͉̙̤̼̱̆̿͗́̓̊͛̚͜A̸͎͔̟͚͔̪D̴̢̨̪̜̫͍̆̈͂̋̉̅̇̊̒͒Z̵̙͕͖͇͎͎͌̈́͌̒ͅĀ̸̢̡͈̽̐̃̽̈́Ḁ̷̰̃͒G̸̪͎̫͍̣̤̟͆̓̃̑͋Ř̸̲͕̊̉̎͂̈́͠Ë̷͖͙̒̓̽̍̒̕Ę̴̤̦̳̬̜̓̌̋̉̆Ṣ̸̢̧̗̩̤̺́̄͒͛̈́̒͛Ŵ̶̡̗̂͛͗̋̐̅Ï̷̭̼͚̹̤̜̭̙̘͗̄̇̕T̴̛̖̺͖̺͓̺̳̹̒̉͐͝H̵̩̣̿̊͗̒͌̀̄͝Ü̸̞̈͂̏̓̀S̵͉͖̈̎͗̈́́͆͑͌͘͠</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̶̢͙̲̳̫̟̫̤̘̓</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̵̖̳̓̌͑͌D̷̺͉̝̄̏̅̆̀̏̊Ă̸̲͓̪̼͈̇͂D̸̨̖̘̻̥̽Ż̴̛̝̠̘̊̄̈́̅͝Ạ̸͐</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̶̯̝̣̰͔̀</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̷̨͎̺͖̗̳̃̊̏̽Ã̵̢̬̰͈͍̜͇͉S̸̢͖̩̭̘̠̣̮̗̲̍L̶̖̥̦̬͖͈̱͆͛̏̈́͐D̴̛͚̘̱͉̻̅̍̔͊̈́̇̈͝͝K̷̢̫̒̏͋́̿͊Ȧ̶̡͔͓L̵̮͉̲̣̩͇͋͌̈́͆̓̈͊͘͜͝S̴̯̦̭̟̪̈́D̸̪͇̰͇̆́̃͗̔͐̉̚K̴̺̖͍̹̪͓̟̥̆ͅÄ̸̧̦̩̠́̔̐̓͘͝L̸̡̬̪̺͌̓͋͆S̶͕̬̝̳̼̹̈́̔D̷͚̥̓͋͗̊͝͝Ķ̸̢̻͍̗͇̗̤̹̐̋A̸̻͎̫̦̠̥̰̭͂̍̊̍̓̈́̎̑̄̽S̶̢̨̜̻̣̝̤̫̜̳̊͆̐̕K̶͕̙̯͎̲͖͓̇D̴̢̡̟̥̙̱͌̃͂͛̕͜Ȃ̵̰́s̸͇̐̂͑̈͗̚͜͝d̸̦̯̬̞̲̐̈́̂́̃̕͘̚</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̶̡̼̼̪̻̦̭͐̌</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̴͉̮̠̭̺̼̳͈̣͉͛̽̃̎͋̐̕̕̚͝A̸̡̛̲͍̻̜̘͐́̏͌̈́̉A̶̢̢͇̼̣͊̈͊̂͘̕A̸̹͔̘̖̦͒͂́̈́̌͒͛͊̚A̸̛̛͈͍͌̓̇̈̈́̚͠Ą̴̖̖̳͒̐͂Ā̸͕͍͇̗͉̽̃Ạ̸͕͓́̈́̒̏̎͂A̸̢̯͍̹̬̦̭̓̃̓̑͂̋Ą̴̛̻̱̞̝̐̀̀͗̍̓͘͠A̶̺̠̻̹̱͓̪̐̄͐̆͘À̵̗͓̻͔͔̈́̌̔̍͂̕͜͝ͅÄ̷̻͙̬̲̦̲̘̺̬͉̏̈́̈́̊͋̍͐͠Ą̷̼̯͙̭͙̭̲͓̻͑͐̅̇Ą̶͙̝̺̠͙̼͉͈̒̓̓͌̂͌̚Ȁ̴̧̳̝̠͎̫̖͓͉̐̋̈̒̂͝A̸̢̗͎͌Â̵̠̻̜͖̺͍̖͚̪̇̽Å̷̧̪̺̈͆͗̒̊͂̄͜͠A̶̠̠̩̩͇̒Ḁ̴̯̦̍̐̃̈́͂͝A̶̹̞͉̫͋͝Ȧ̶̢͚̤̮̔A̵͓͇̤͛͗̎̃̿̀̇̓͑Ȁ̵̘̱̀͆̿A̸̢̛̮̥̩̘̳̮͒̅̉̄̄̈̾̚ͅȂ̴̪͔̺͔͕̼̺̫</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̵̡̖͑̃̊́̃̾̔̕͝͝</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̵̡̛̲̦̹̼́̓̊̈́̂͊͛͠J̴̨̯̍͛̎̐͂̃͐͠Ö̷̞̜͐́̏̎͆̎͌͝ͅĪ̵̛̼̺̣͕͒͊̃N̵̛̮̩͇̙͙͖̥̏̆̓͜ ̶̢̡̱͔̩̘̱̮̂T̴̡͊H̷̡͉͇̬̫̳̹̉͐̉͒̽̕Ë̵̠̫͎̪͍̖̳̤̺́͛̒́̀̍̚M̵̧̛̥̪͚͙̩̼̞͚͓͌̆̋̿</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̷̛̦̩͙͉̞̦̖̬̗̏̏</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̷̙͈̥͊͗̑͝P̷̡͎͉̮̝̹̖̪̗̫̋̔̈̔͐Ǫ̵̯͙̟̰̉̚ͅG̶̼͔͕͐̊̾̐̀̐́̂̏͘!̷̨̨͇̟̰͉̣̺̋̒̿̎͛̔̕ ̶̬͖̙̰̹̹͎̿̓̄͠ͅͅ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̵͙͔͔̼̩̱̉̉͗̿̌͗</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>̶̻̦̖̳͓͔́E̶͓̠̳̦̱̅̽̌͋E̶̛͓͔̯͙̠̭͓̣̐E̷̠̠̜̺͎̳̣͑̓͠E̵͌͒̒͒͐͆̏͒̈́͛͜͜E̶̳̗̞̼̎̓̓E̴̲̤̥̺̋̔͘E̸̤̮̝̹̿͜E̵̪̹̯̻̫͔̯̱͚͇̓̽͑̈́Ē̷̖̠̹̖̰̲̆̾Ȩ̵͎̼̠͍̤̟̈́̈́̂̋̚͝ͅE̵̢͚̲̩̊̈̾̅̂͘͘͝͝͝E̴͓͉̪͓͈̼̫̟̳̻̎̃̇͑̽͑̀̍̚Ȇ̶͕̲͔͌̆͝Ẽ̸͕̲̘͚̂͂̕Ẹ̸͗̈́̽̉͋̐͂̕ͅE̸̡̡̘̰̘̾̈́̕E̴̡̛̘͓̦̯̟̼͈̠͌̈́͗͛̅̚͝ͅÈ̷̫̰̖̐̓̌͌̈́̒͋̚͘E̸̢̩̳̩͕͕̮͚̠̾̂͜</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Philza’s heart softened at the sight, seeing the proclaimed Blood God being soft on his twin. Was it cute? Yes. Did Philza want a picture of this? Yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy just saw the two men and fell even more reserved than he did earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gawked at Wilburs face, studied at Philza, then Techno, then Wilbur again. Without a word, Tommy hobbled over the couch-bed and slid in front of Wilbur onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid Wilby….” Tommy grumbled, getting close to Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza sighed with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not getting any better Phil,” Techno announced, wiping his hands with a towel. “His fever’s spiked again and he can hardly keep anything down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was getting sicker by the minute and could barely keep anything down. Wilbur had woken up in the last couple of days and was able to absorb some water along with a bit of potato soup (courtesy of Techno and Tommy) that he was fed by Philza, seeing how Wilbur seemed to trust him the most. (Tommy was alone with Wilbur when he awoke only for Wilbur to be completely bewildered as to why a child was in his face and gripping onto him. but unlike Techno, he didn’t fear Tommy that much) But that only appeared back up after a couple of hours. His fever kept getting higher and his body temperature shot up. He was too warm to touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..........” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we may need……...some assistance,” Techno admitted his hands flying up to his hair, tying it into a high ponytail. “At this rate….. I don’t think Wil gonna last any longer.” The pink-haired man glimpsed over to the living room where Tommy was currently tending to Wilbur, changing the cloth on his forehead and wiping away tears that fell from Wilbur’s closed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in agony too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his fever-stricken haze of unconsciousness and consciousness, Wilbur had called and screamed for Clay at random times of the day, the majority of it during the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Á̴̹̹͓͒̔̓̈́̕͘̕A̸͇̝̪̖̼̍̄͐̀͗̑̈́̓̓̚Ǎ̵͉̏Ä̵̢̬͎̻̺͖̫͙̆̅̃̍̔̔̚̚͠ͅA̷̪͚̥̩̬̫͎̣̙̹͗̍̅͠Ä̴̺͇͇̺́̋̑͐̍͆͐̕͠Ạ̵̢̳̼͋͂̈́͜͠A̶̧͇͉̣̞͈̣̦̙̍̽̽̀̿̿́͛͝A̵͍͇̯̼̫̝̭̭̩͊͛̓͛̉̇̚Ȃ̶̹̥̜̬̊͛̈́̔̍͝A̷̡̘͕̻̯̭̮͊̃͒̅̆͝͝͝A̴̦͉̲̤͛A̸̲̖̪̼̺̽͐͘ͅA̴̢̧̢̟̫͎͍̹̥͒A̷̡̻̙̤̞̰̪͘A̸̫̮͇͈͊̃͂̍͋̓͐̕͘À̷͚͚̐͋̌̔̈́̎ͅA̴̳̳̙̝̮̘͐̈́̀͜ͅA̵̰̺̔̂̄̋Ā̷̬͍̪̯̇̐̍̐͘͝A̷̜̙̞̬̮͉̠͓̤̅̀͆A̷̡̻̮̲̣̓̾̅͌̔͂̕Ą̷̩͈̩͂͋͝A̷̲̓̓̚Ą̸̣̭̬̅͋͛̄̅A̶͐̈́̂̈͒̚ͅA̴̫̙̱̻̭͓̅̇A̶̲̼͆̔́͂̚͝A̶̡̛̞̼͓͌͐̔͘͝͠A̷͇̯̱̋́̐̓͛͘̕A̷͓̪̹͗A̷̡̛͍̬͈̮͇̫̱̓A̶̟̮̜̋̂Ä̶̯͇̖̬́͗̆͐͂̀̇͌A̸̢̖̞͔̤̥̝̰̳̳̎Ǎ̵̰̩͚̼̹̊͛Ą̵͙̘̯̪̰̱̤̘̬̈́̍̃̂͌̏͋͛̈́Ą̴̫͖̜̞̬̌̂̊̍̂̚Ā̶̛̜͉̯̻̖͋̆̈̀͐͘À̶̫͔A̶̖͙͑́̈́̅͆̆͝A̶̧̙̟̠̣͔̥̻Ȟ̶͔̍̎͝H̷͙̜̰̩͔̲̣̥̫̔̍̂͛̿̏͜Ḩ̶̤͓͖̘͕̿̎̄̾̎͝H̷̜̜̬͈̪̙͔̱̃́̔H̷̙͖͘͘͠H̵̟͈̞͖̭̝̔͌͐́͐̇̕Ḧ̶̘̤̗̪̲͕̻̠̇̾́͗͗̊̀̒H̷͉͎̜̝͖̤̗̐͗̌̿͘H̵͚͎̩̙̘͔̠͋̽H̵̨͈̭̲̋̅̃̀̽̽̇̿H̶̙͎̦̲̖͔̉̽̋͜ͅH̷̯̲̯̖̿̓̏̽͛͌̎͘!̸͚̮͎͇̰̺̘̻̿!̸̟̪̩̉͑͒̒͝͝!̸̨̡̟̘̲̬̯͔̠̈!̷̪̣͔͓̃̅!̸̫͔̓̀͝!̸͕̪̼̹͕̟̏͌̔͛̇͒̉͊̅̇!̷̨̜̹͆!̸̪̰̗̩͓̼͖̍ͅ!̸̛̳̏̍̒͗̿” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A high-pitched scream tore through the silence of the house. followed by the sound of glass breaking into a million pieces. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno whipped his head up from the chests in the basement, banging his head on the shelf that was above the spruce chest. Nursing the back of his head with his hand he heard the screaming again</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“CLAY!!!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno froze. What the hell? Why on earth would Wilbur be calling Dream that? But a muffled thump upstairs snapped Techno out of shock he ran to the ladder, his heels clicking the cobbled stone and the step of the ladder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey- Hey- Hey-” Techno heard when approaching the living room. He turned the corner only to see a trembling Wilbur, holding onto Tommy’s waist, blue tears trickling down his face and shut eyes. Philza nearby. Once again, running his hand through Wilburs hair while whispering reassurances. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Philza noticed Techno, frozen in the doorway and gave him a sympathetic smile before going back to Wilbur. Techno glanced at the kitchen where a pool of leftover rabbit stew from the night before sitting in ceramic shards. Techno assumed that either Tommy or Philza had dropped it when Wilbur screamed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But why “Clay”?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the first night of shrieking, Tommy stuck himself near Wilbur. Wilbur had done the same when he was little, staying by Tommy’s side at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.........” Philza moved his hands to the lower half of his face from the table.“Yeah, but…….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what? Techno asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure if “He” is ready,” Philza admitted, his mood slightly souring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s face scrunched up and blinked twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s not an option.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows the most about potions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s lingering with one of the best people in medicine we have on this server, and we have a sick person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair point, but you do realize that “He” pushed Wilbur away along with the rest of us right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“................”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*COUGH! *COUGH!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Wilby, Big man Tommy here is going to help you,” Tommy assured as he wiped Wilbur’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..........Phil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Philza eyes flicked. “Let’s get ready to meet “Him” again.” Philza stood up from the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I don’t want to see his face ever again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blizzard had stopped but the chills were still in the air. At least the sun was out. But it was still brutally cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All collectively decided that Wilbur would not survive through another journey in the cold. So Wilbur would be left home, with Tommy nursing him, Techno and Philza heading towards their destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carl was still sassy mad at Techno, So he opted to walk through the snow with Philza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Philza asked Techno on their way, the destination being fifteen-and-a-half minutes away if you cut through the spruce forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What makes you ask?” Techno responds, ducking under an overhanging tree branch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got bloody murder in your eyes. Plus chats been screaming at me that you’re acting off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn chat,” Techno groused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>*Chuckle. </b>
  <span>They’re just anxious about you, I am too along with them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The old man is now worrying about me? I now worried for Philza.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha. I know it’s very unlike of me.” Philza admitted, glimpsing at the crows towering above in the trees. “But after witnessing Tommy like that…… Something ticked inside of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza remembered that day as clear as day. Philza had heard of Tommy’s exile and decided to check upon him. Just in case. What awaited him was a bloody nightmare. All Philza remembered was him seeing blood, then him screaming bloody murder that could be heard from L’manburg, As Niki and Fundy heard the blood-curdling scream beyond the ocean separating the lands with Techno, who had been tending to the turtle farm. Many heard the blood-curdling scream from across the server. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was like seeing Wilbur again that night, but with Tommy,” Philza said, raising his hand. A nearby crow flew down and gracefully landed on fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk was hushed for the rest of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki smacked Eret’s hand away from the chocolate bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eret! Don’t eat that! You’re going to get sick!” Niki scolded. “You can nimble on something after a couple of minutes after the cake has been iced and cut, so just be patient!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right….. Sorry, Niki...It looked good though.” Eret chuckled backing his hand away from the chocolate bowl. Niki and Puffy had started to date again after a long while, Puffy soon moved in with Niki, Eret and Fundy. Niki cleaned up the mess she had made with Puffy, While Puffy quickly went off to the attic to get more preserved Lemons, as She and Niki were making a chocolate cake with lemon and would need more lemon zest for the buttercream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph!” Niki turned away. “I don’t want you getting sick, considering how it stormed and has finally cleared up a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh. That storm came out of nowhere…..” Eret trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.................” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we- Did we see Wilbur that day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki nearly dropped the plate she was wiping into the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...........I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BANG! *BANG! *BANG! *BANG!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki peered over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were we expecting someone today?” Niki asked Eret, turning off the sink and wiping her hands with a towel that had rainbow little cupcakes on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BANG! *BANG! *BANG! *BANG!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“........” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Eret and Niki travelled to the little entrance room where the banging was originating from. But Fundy had beat them to the door first but was not opening it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, were we expecting?” Fundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was Puffy awaiting someone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” called a voice, which was Puffy voice. She came down the flight of stairs near the entrance with a korken jar of preserved lemons. “I wasn’t expecting anyone today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*konk-konk konk. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or folks I should say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna answer Fundy?” Eret questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy laid his hands onto the shiny brass handle and pressed down. Only to unveil Philza Minecraft himself standing on their front porch, left arm up, supporting a crow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......Hello.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil-za?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza glanced at Fundy for a moment but looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to intrude all of a sudden.” Philza smiled thinly. “But I’m looking for Puffy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here.” Puffy pipped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Puffy-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need with her?” Niki asked. Niki was overprotective of Puffy and Puffy vice versa. So most of the time whenever someone needed Puffy for something, Niki would eye them with suspicion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.............a favour,” Philza replied calmly, despite Niki glaring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, just let me get my-” Niki stuck her arm in front of Puffy. Glaring immensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time that Puffy had done a favour like this, she was instead jumped by raiders and was injured, but managed to get away with light scratches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s……… a personal matter.” Philza blinked. The crow was now eyeing both Eret and Fundy at that same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok……….. Then who was with you?” Niki asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was starting to feel more like an interrogation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade,” Philza said calmly. Earning alarmed looks from Eret, Fundy and Niki. Fundy, of course, was far from the best of terms with </span>
  <span><strike>his uncle</strike> </span>
  <span>Techno, and meanwhile, Eret and Niki were not-so-neutral terms with Techno. “He’s just- Philza casually shook his head behind him- behind me somewhere, did not want to socialize as of now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.......Technoblades with you?” Niki asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to stab someone,” Philza added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I want to let anyone become orphans anymore but,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heads whipped around to behind Philza, a Techno, hair having a thin layer of snowfall, along with his shoulders carrying a mass of snow and a crow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got a crow.” Techno indicated to another crow on his shoulder. “He’s taken a turn for the worse, judging on how messy his handwriting got. Not to mention the stains.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stains?” Eret whispered questionably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno held out a piece of parchment paper. The parchment paper itself was a pale yellow, but combined with blue and red stains, it brought a not-so-good contrast to the yellow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Written on the parchment papers were squiggly lines unreadable only a big wobbly and squiggly “HELP.” was eligible but it looked like it had been written with shaking hands during an earthquake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somethings wrong with your son?” Puffy asked voice laced with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly…… But you could say that one of them is in trouble.” Philza started shaking, his wings scrunching up close as they could with his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.......Let me get my medical bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m coming too.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All of us are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each person scattered to get things that they would need for the journey, leaving Techno and Philza standing in the wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....You ok?....” Techno asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Philza rubbed his eyes, while the crow on his arm worried over him. “I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood Gods, they hate us,” Philza groaned out after sealing the front porch off from the outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Techno responded, shaking his ponytail to get the snow chunks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The weather’s been pretty strange for the last couple of hours if you ask me.” Niki inquired. “It’s as if someone has been manipulating the weather by their own hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Fundy agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way back, the gods decide to smash the group right smack middle of </span>
  <b>another</b>
  <span> blizzard. As if they didn’t have enough things to bother about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate the snow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked it though Fundy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, but this is a little too much Puffy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little? this is more like-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BANG!!!!!! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door slammed open, revealing Tommy in a white sweater with red trimmings. Or what was white. The pure white sweater was stained with the same tone of red and blue on the note that he had sent to Techno, The saturated blue and red mixing into the pure white. To top it all off, Tommy was extremely distressed, tears streaming don’t his face, his whole body shaking like a leaf in the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He - H-h-e’s-s no-t br-eat-h-h-in-g.” Tommy shook out. “H-es-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t even have to finish his sentence before Techno light shoved Tommy out of the way and ran towards the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a sight he saw, there was Wilbur face down on the bed, arm dangling and touching the floor, a blue and red liquid seeping and dripping on and off the bed, Wilbur’s thin and boney hand dipping into the liquid, thoroughly staining his hands with the substance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside of Techno snapped, losing his dignity and composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Techno screamed his brother’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> “W̸̢̻̳̮͈̻͚̊͛̄̽I̷̧̛̭̓̽̕͜Ĺ̸͈̦̤̄͋͘͝B̶͚͖̜͍̯̗̗̽͌̂͑͘U̸̢̳̤͙͖̒̕R̵͙͍̹̎̈́̅̿͐!̸̛̼̠͕̦̫̬̳̤̦̥͑̋̑͊̏̚͝!̴̧̧͇̺̭͚̈͊̓̿̎̓͂̓͠͝!̵̛̦̙̮͆̆̿̾̐͋͒͘͝!̶̝͎͔̺̤͔̰̮́͆̂̇̏̓͛!̸̛͍̣͔!̸͕̣͙̝̬̰̤̰̌͂̽̾̂̄̄̿͝!̷̧͔̣̲̻͎̠̝̗̭̅̔͛”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s body shook and tumbled over the edge, plummeting towards the floor with the blankets. But it seemed as if time had simply slowed and Techno simply had caught Wilbur before he hit the rock hard floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno shook him, but no avid response came from the brunt. He checked for a pulse, but he could not find one, either Wilbur didn’t have one or that it was way too weak to detect. Techno checked Wilbur’s breathing only to find it barely there. Techno debated on whenever to perform Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, but he had seen Wilbur’s body mass, bones showing and all. No doubt he would break a couple of ribs if he performed Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno what in the worl- Oh my Lord.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza spanned the room in an instant and fell to his knees, leaving Eret, Niki and Fundy standing in the doorway, with Tommy close behind, shaking madly before gradually making his way to Wilbur, to the right of Philza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil-Phil, he’s not responding-” Techno blabbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok,-ok,-ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see him,” Puffy spoke, kneeling to access the unconscious brunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno angled Wilbur so that Puffy could take a closer look at Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..........judging by his complexion, he’s lost way too much of this…… blood? this blue and red liquid to be exact. He’s going to require at least a unit of blood to make it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy rolled up Wilbur’s sleeve to reach for his pulse, becoming silent for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..He does have a pulse, however, it’s very indistinct and inconsistent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will he die?” Fundy murmured, winning the older adults’ attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy eyes blackened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s….hard to say, but if we don’t help him now, </span>
  <b>he won’t make it in an hour.</b>
  <span> He needs help and fast as we can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a whimper at that idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy has potions.” Niki peeped up, along with Fundy’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy just shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this was earlier, I would have given him a healing potion but, his body won’t be able to handle it. To be exact, it would be like giving a malnourished person the richest meal ever created, it would cause a shock to the body so I’m afraid we can’t give him one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy’s ears plummeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do?” Niki muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s Wilbur’s blood type?” Puffy inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O postive.” Philza respond imdetiely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t Techno have the same type?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza looked at Techno, hesitant to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He used to…… but Wilbur’s blood type changed to O positive somehow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is extraordinary but somehow it happened after a……..misfortune took place.” Philza blinked slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like anyone has the blood type O positiv-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m O positive.” resounded Eret, who had been standing solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok…... Eret, I need you to get ready for a blood transfusion along with preparing Wilbur,” Eret shrugged his thick winter coat off. ”Techno, can you get any more bandages? We might require more.” Techno blasted off into the basement by crossing through the kitchen. “Tommy?” Tommy turned to Puffy. “Can you get more sheets and blankets” Tommy, right away, left to make his way upstairs to get more extra sheets and blankets. “Niki? can you get a bowl of water and a towel to wipe up Wilbur a bit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitchens right where Techno passed, the bowl is in the right cabinet nearby the sink, a towel should be in a crate under the sink.” Philza guided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki dashed off into the Kitchen, Fundy close behind her, stealing glances at his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Puffy.” Philza thanked as he gently lifted Wilbur back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me.” Puffy mused as she prepared Eret, tying an elastic band to the upper limb of his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can thank me once Wilbur is in the clear.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for making Wilbur suffer. </p><p>Stay hydrated~~~~~~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment or Kudos if you want another chapter~~~~ ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>